


The Habit I can't break - A Larry Stylinson Fanfiction

by Staudn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staudn/pseuds/Staudn
Summary: [GERMAN VERSION]"Mit einem kräftigen Stoß fixieren mich zwei raue, jedoch fein gebaute Hände an meinen Handgelenken an die Wand hinter mir. Ich schnappe laut nach Luft, als der Schmerz des Aufpralls durch meinen Körper fährt. Jedoch ist dieser sofort vergessen, denn zwei stechend blaue Augen, die nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir ruhen, starren intensiv in meine. Ich schlucke, beisse mir leicht auf die Lippe und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildet sich auf meinem ganzen Körper."Als Harry den geheimnisvollen Louis kennenlernt, weiß er nicht was mit ihm geschieht. Der kleine Braunhaarige mit den stechend blauen Augen, lässt Harry einfach nicht mehr los und obwohl Harry weiß, dass er sich in eine Menge Gefahr, Überraschungen und Gefühle stürzt, kann er trotzdem nicht widerstehen.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Kapitel 1

Hey ho :)

Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich mich kurz bei euch melden, denn Lisa aus der Zukunft ist hier hahaha

Und zwar hab ich mir gerade meine alten Teile durchgelesen und festgestellt, dass diese anfangs deutlich kürzer sind als mittlerweile.

Also falls ihr die Kapitel anfangs zu kurz bzw zu langweilig findet... keine Sorge! Sie werden mit der Zeit immer länger und hoffentlich auch spannender für euch werden ;)

Ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran und seid vorallem anfangs nicht so streng mit mir, denn ich habe sowas noch nicht wirklich oft geschrieben.

Und jetzt genug genervt. Viel Spaß mit meiner Fanfiction! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ich würde mich total über einen Vote oder sogar das ein oder andere Kommentar freuen, egal welcher Natur ;)

\---

Genervt griff ich nach der Tasche zwischen meinen Beinen und schwang sie mir über die Schulter. Als die U-Bahn hielt, drückte ich mich zur Tür und sprang sofort heraus. Menschenmassen stressten mich und die U-Bahn war daher garantiert keiner meiner Lieblingsorte. Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr verriet mir, dass ich spät dran war. Leise fluchend sprintete ich die Treppen nach unten, die in einen stinkenden Tunnel führten. Ich rümpfte die Nase. Ich konnte das Stadtleben nicht sonderlich leiden, aber ich hatte mir nun mal ausgesucht Musik zu studieren und das ging in London eben am besten.

Nachdem ich durch die zahlreichen, verwirrenden Tunnel gut durch gekommen war, sprintete ich die nächsten Stufen diesesmal nach oben. Da lag sie auch schon vor mir. Das "Royal College of music". Es war nicht leicht gewesen überhaupt dort hineinzukommen, aber ich hatte zum Glück große musikalische Fähigkeiten und war auch nicht ganz dumm, was mir zum Schluss dann auch tatsächlich einen Platz verschaffte.

Ich studierte nun schon eine ganze Weile und schlug mich gut. Neben dem Studieren schrieb ich außerdem meine eigene Musik und hatte hin und wieder Auftritte in vereinzelten, kleinen Bars, die mir etwas Geld eintreiben. Nicht viel, aber es reichte zum Überleben.

Während ich durch die große Eingangshalle der großen Uni rannte, fiel mein Blick auf die große Uhr über den enormen Torbögen, die das gesamte Gebäude zierten. Erleichtert aufseufzend verlangsamte sich mein Schritt. Ich lag gut in der Zeit. Ich wollte nicht zu spät zur Vorlesung kommen, da ich bisher einen guten Eindruck gemacht hatte und den auch beibehalten wollte.

Mit einer flinken Handbewegung fasst ich meine langen lockigen Haare zusammen, die mich während meines kompletten Hinwegs schon genervt hatten und knotete sie zu einem unordentlichen Bun. Ich blieb kurz an einem Spiegel stehen, der im Flur von einem der langen Gänge stand. Mit einem schnellen, prüfenden Blick in dem Spiegel checkte ich mein Aussehen. Meine grünen Augen blitzten mich an und wanderten dann über meinen Körper. Ich trug schwarze Skinny Jeans, braune Boots und ein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt mit ein paar silbernen unauffälligen Ketten. Meine unzähligen Tattoos waren alle sichtbar. Zumindest die an den Armen. Aber das störte mich absolut nicht und Dresscode war in dieser Uni zum Glück auch kein Problem. Ich riss mich los von meinem Spiegelbild und lief schnell weiter Richtung Studiensaal.

Dort angekommen scannte ich mit meinem Blick den weitläufigen Raum bis ich einen winkenden, blonden Jungen entdeckte. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Gott sei Dank war Niall da. Ohne meinen irischen Freund war die Vorlesung immer unendlich langweilig.

"Harry!", begrüßte mich dieser auch schon fröhlich als ich auf ihn zu kam und mich auf den leeren Platz neben ihn fallen ließ.

"Hi Niall! Oh und hi Liam!" Den braunhaarigen Jungen neben Niall hatte ich gerade erst bemerkt. Liam war mein anderer bester Freund und zu dritt waren wir unzertrennlich.

"Warum bist du so spät?", fragte Niall mich nun neugierig, wobei seine blauen Augen mich musterten.

"Ich hab verschlafen", murmelte ich beschämt und Strich mir verlegen eine lose Strähne aus der Stirn.

"Hast du wieder zu lang an deiner Musik geschrieben?", fragte Liam nun besorgt. Er war der Meinung, dass ich zu viel arbeitete, aber das sah ich anders.

"Vielleicht...", sagte ich daher nur leise und lächelte Liam schräg an.

"Ach Harry! Du solltest...." doch Liam wurde durch den Dozenten unterbrochen, der gerade zur Tür hereinkam, was mir ganz gelegen kam.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Vorlesung ging nur schleichend vorbei und alle paar Minuten blickte ich auf meine Uhr. Musiktheorie war nicht mein liebster Teil des Studiums. Ganz im Gegenteil. Lieber schnappte ich mir eine Gitarre, setzte mich irgendwo hin und gab mich der Musik hin, doch leider war Theorie auch wichtig für meinen Abschluss. Meine Freunde fanden den theoretischen Teil nicht so schlimm wie ich. Die zwei wären sowieso nicht unbedingt auf die Karriere eines Musikers aus, sondern wollten lieber Manager werden oder bekannte Künstler mit ihrem Wissen unterstützen.

Leise seufzend ließ ich meinen Blick über die Köpfe der anderen Studenten streifen. Ein paar Hinterköpfe kamen mir bekannt vor, denn ich hatte schon mit diversen Mitstudenten Kontakt gehabt, jedoch nicht so intensiv wie mit Liam und Niall.

Als ich mich gerade schon wieder unserem Dozenten und dem Unterricht widmen wollte, fiel mein Blick auf einen Hinterkopf, der mir nicht wirklich bekannt vorkam. Der braune Wuschelkopf saß abseits von allen anderen alleine. Sein Blick war gesenkt und ich sah wie er unter dem Tisch auf seinem Handy herumtippte. Einige Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, die er mit einer flinken, energischen Handbewegung zurück an ihren Platz strich. Der Fremde blickte kurz auf, nur um sich dann wieder seinem Handy zu widmen. Auch wenn es nur ein paar Sekunden waren und ich ein paar Reihen weg von ihm saß, fiel mir das unfassbar blaue Strahlen seiner Augen auf. Sie blitzten wie Edelsteine und mein Atem setzte kurz aus, bevor ich mich wieder zusammenreißen konnte. Ich betrachtete nun auch seine Kleiderwahl genauer. Der Wuschelkopf, der etwas älter zu sein schien als ich, trug ein weißes Tanktop, enge schwarze Jeans und schwarze Vans. Außerdem zierten unzählige Tattoos seinen Arm, die mich an meine erinnerten, was mich unwillkürlich grinsen ließ.

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich konnte dem Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, denn der Fremde hatte etwas an ihm, dass mir gefiel. Er wirkte geheimnisvoll und unnahbar. 'Harry Edward Styles!', dachte ich streng zu mir. 'Du kannst nicht über Fremde schwärmen, für sowas hast du absolut keine Zeit!' Und mit einem leisen Seufzen, welches mir einen verwirrten Seitenblick von Niall einhandelte, widmete ich mich wieder der Vorlesung.

\---

Die Vorlesung war endlich vorbei und erleichtert ging ich mit meinen Freunden die langen Gänge der Uni entlang.

"Also heute Abend um 8?", fragte Liam gerade und Niall nickte aufgeregt. Wir wollten in eine Bar gehen und etwas feiern, denn es war Freitag und irgendetwas gab es immer etwas zu feiern. Ich nickte, jedoch war ich nicht ganz so enthusiastisch wie die anderen zwei. Ich mochte feiern, was ich jedoch nicht mochte war, dass ich am Ende des Abends meist allein da stand, während meine Freunde betrunken an irgendwelchen Mündern hingen. Ich trank nicht, und ich war auch nicht der Typ für One Night Stands, jedoch wollte ich kein Spaßverderber sein.

Als wir um die Ecke bogen, stockte mit kurz der Atem. Vor uns ging der hübsche Fremde von vorhin. Nun konnte ich erkennen, dass er kleiner war, als ich gedacht hätte. Konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass ich relativ groß war, aber trotzdem. Er war klein, was ich ziemlich süß fand. Doch dieses Mal war der Wuschelkopf nicht alleine. Ein etwas größerer, schwarzhaariger junger Mann lief neben ihm. Er trug eine Lederjacke, ebenfalls schwarze enge Jeans und dunkle Sneaker. Er hatte seinen Rucksack lässig über eine Schulter geschwungen. Nebeneinander wirkten die zwei etwas angsteinflössend und noch geheimnisvoller als der Kleinere vorhin schon alleine gewesen war.

Niall und Liam schienen die Beiden gar nicht zu bemerken und so liefen wir den beiden hinterher, aus der Uni heraus, wo die zwei Freunde vor uns sich Zigaretten anzündeten, was meinen Eindruck nur noch verstärkte. Die Beiden blieben nun stehen und wir gingen an ihnen vorbei. Ich warf dem braunhaarigen Fremden noch einen kurzen Blick zu. Er war in nah noch schöner als von der Ferne, was mir kurz den Atem raubte. Der größere Schwarzhaarige bemerkte jedoch meinen Blick. Er runzelte die Stirn und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er mit seiner tätowierten Hand an seiner Zigarette zog. Dann beugte er sich hinunter zu seinem Freund und flüsterte diesem etwas zu. Schnell drehte ich mich zu meinen Freunden und beschleunigte meinen Schritt.

'Hoffentlich hatte ich mich jetzt nicht blamiert!', dachte ich verzweifelt und rieb nervös über mein Handgelenk.

"Harry, alles ok?", riss mich Nialls glückliche Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

"Ja, alles super!", ich schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln, bevor ich wieder betreten auf meine Stiefel blickte und wir unseren Weg fortsetzten.


	3. Chapter 3

Zufrieden mit mir selbst betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Ich trug meine üblichen schwarzen Skinny Jeans, braune Boots und ein blaues, hochgekrempeltes Hemd, von dem ich die obersten drei Knöpfe offen ließ, so dass man meine Tattoos, die meine Brust zierten, sehen konnte. Ich trug diverse Ringe, eine silberne Kreuzkette und einen Hut über den offenen Haaren. Ich schenkte meinem Spiegelbild noch ein strahlendes Lächeln, bevor ich mich schließlich abwand.

Mein Aussehen und mein Style war abgesehen von der Musik meine andere Leidenschaft. Manche nannten mich eitel oder eingebildet dafür, aber für mich war es eine Möglichkeit mein Innerstes auszudrücken und meine Unsicherheiten zu kaschieren.

Als es klingelte, verlies ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen meine Wohnung, und trabte schnell mit kleinen Hüpfern die Treppen herunter. Vor der Tür standen auch schon Niall und Liam, die ungeduldig auf mich warteten. Die beiden sahen klasse aus, wie immer. Niall hatte wie ich ein Hemd an, was jedoch eindeutig nicht so weit aufgeknöpft war. Liam trug ein schlichtes weißes Shirt, mit einem offenen Jeanshemd darüber.

Fröhlich uns unterhaltend machten wir uns so auf den Weg zu unserer Lieblingsbar.

"Wie läuft's mit der Musik?", fragte mich Liam plötzlich neugierig.

"Ganz gut...", meinte ich verlegen. In Wahrheit lief es mehr als gut. Ich hatte viele Aufträge in Sicht und tatsächlich hatte sich sogar schon ein Manager bei mir gemeldet. Das einzige Problem was es gab... Ich hatte Angst! Ich wusste nicht ob ich dem harten Druck der Musikindustrie standhalten konnte, doch für meinen Traum musste ich das wohl versuchen. Doch das erzählte ich meinen zwei Freunden nicht. Zumindest noch nicht!

"Und bei dir?", fragte ich daher Liam zurück, der direkt anfing begeistert von seinem neuesten Projekt zu berichten.

Endlich kamen wir an der Bar an, die wir lachend betraten. Es war noch nicht viel los, da der Abend noch relativ jung war. Gemeinsam gingen wir zu Bar. Niall bestellte sich ein Guiness, wie immer, Liam nahm auch erstmal ein Bier und für mich gab es Cola. Neugierig ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen. Ein paar Jungs an einem Billiardtisch, eine Freundesgruppe an der Dartscheibe und ein paar vereinzelte, mutige Tänzer auf der Tanzfläche. Ein Kichern neben uns ließ meinen Blick zur Seite wandern. Ein paar Mädchen hatten sich in der Nähe von uns an die Bar gestellt und beobachteten uns "unauffällig".

Niall, der sofort darauf ansprang, beugte sich zu uns, nur um uns zuzuflüstern: "seht ihr die Braunhaarige? Die ist süß. Was bekomm ich, wenn ich die rumbekomme?"

Ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "N' Nackenbatscher..", grummelte ich leise, was Liam zum Lachen brachte.

"Ach Harry!", prustete er. "Nachher kommen bestimmt auch noch ein paar Jungs für dich vorbei", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Ich streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus, während ich meine Augen verdrehte.

Dass ich auf Männer stand, hatte ich von Anfang an offen mit meinen Freunden kommuniziert gehabt, die damit zum Glück überhaupt gar kein Problem gehabt hatten. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Leuten in meinem Leben.... seufzend schüttelte ich den Gedanken von mir. Es war ein zu schöner Abend um Trübsal zu blasen.

Gemeinsam mit Liam beobachtete ich lieber kichernd unseren irischen Freund, der gerade versuchte die Nummern der Mädchen zu bekommen, was nur halb erfolgreich war. Als die Traube an Mädchen, dann jedoch den überfordert aussehenden Niall auf die Tanzfläche zerrte, konnte ich nicht anders als laut loszulachen. Liam fiel in mein Lachen mit ein, wobei er nur ein "selber Schuld!", herausbrachte. Ich nickte zustimmend und warf meinem braunhaarigen Freund einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser nur seufzend nickte.

Lachend eilten wir zusammen unserem verlorenen Kumpel zur Hilfe. Verzweifelt versuchten wir den blonden Iren aus der Menschenmenge zu ziehen, was jedoch fast unmöglich war. Also gaben wir uns unserem Schicksal hin und begannen mit den anderen schwitzenden Körpern auf der Tanzfläche zu tanzen.

Ausgelassen warf ich mein langes Haar hin und her und lachte aus vollem Hals, während ich mich zum Takt der Musik bewegte. Tanzen mochte ich gerne, aber nur wenn ich niemand außer meinen Freunden kannte. Alles mit Musik machte mir Spaß. Ich tanzte ein paar Schritte zurück, als ich plötzlich gegen jemand knallte. Ich wollte mich gerade schon hastig umdrehen und mich bei der Person entschuldigen. Jedoch hielt mich dieser Jemand mit einem festen Griff an der Schulter davon ab...


	4. Chapter 4

Ich musste schlucken und ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter. 'Das konnte doch nichts Gutes bedeuten, oder?', dachte ich, während ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und mich auf den wummernden Bass der Musik zu konzentrieren. Was konnte diese fremde Person mir schon groß tun, vorallem weil die Hand nicht sonderlich groß war.

Plötzlich spürte ich wie die Person von hinten näher trat. Sie roch nach Zigaretten und etwas Alkohol. Ein Geruch den ich normalerweise nicht mochte, aber durch das starke Raucharoma konnte ich einen Hauch von Karamell wahrnehmen, den ich in einer anderen Situation sehr interessant gefunden hätte. Doch gerade, fand ich die Person hinter mir nur beängstigend. Ich spürte wie sich meine Lunge zusammenzog.

Plötzlich spürte ich warmen Atem direkt an meinem Ohr. Ich zuckte zusammen.

"Pass auf, Hübscher! Nicht jeder reagiert auf Stöße so freundlich wie ich". Die tiefe, raue Stimme jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, die ich nicht genau werten konnte.

Doch so schnell wie die Person gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ich wirbelte herum, doch da war niemand um mich herum, außer ein paar Mädchen, die ausgelassen zur Musik tanzten.

Kopfschüttelnd lief ich von der Tanzfläche und rieb mir verwirrt die Stirn. 'Wer war das gewesen? Und warum hatte er mich nicht umdrehen lassen?' Es war ein Er gewesen, da war ich mir sicher. Seine Stimme war beruhigend gewesen, aber dennoch beängstigend, denn er hatte leise geredet. Seine Stimme war rau gewesen, was von den Zigaretten und dem Alkohol kommen konnte, oder auch vielleicht weil er seine Stimme tiefer gestellt hatte?

"Harry!", ein lallender Niall riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Erschrocken zuckte ich auf, was ihn zum Lachen brachte.

"Hast du Li.. Liam gesehen?", hickste er. Nachdenklich strich ich mir übers Kinn. Meinen braunhaarigen Freund hatte ich tatsächlich schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen und so schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Ne... lass ihn uns suchen gehen!", schlug ich vor und Niall nickte nur, ehe er sich bei mir unterhakte, damit er ohne umzukippen mit mir auf die Suche gehen konnte.

Wir begannen zuerst damit an der Bar und auf der Tanzfläche zu suchen, doch unser Freund war weit und breit nicht in Sicht.

"Vielleicht draußen?", meinte ich nachdenklich, doch auch dort konnten wir ihn nicht finden.

"Vielleicht auf der Toilette... er schien ordentlich betrunken, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hab", vermutete Niall schließlich.

Und mein irischer Freund hatte tatsächlich Recht. Wir fanden Liam im Klo vor, würgend über eine Toilettenschüssel gebeugt. Ich seufzte bevor ich mich zu meinem Freund niederkniete und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

"Ach Li... Was machst du denn für Sachen?", flüsterte ich nur leise. Der Ältere konnte nicht antworten, sondern würgte nur aufs Neue.

Und so saß, ich noch eine Weile neben meinem Freund, bis Niall beschloss, jetzt war seine Zeit unserem Freund zu helfen. Ich stand also auf und ging zum Waschbecken um mir die Hände zu waschen. Bei der Gelegenheit spritzte ich mir auch gleich einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht.

Als ich aufblickte und in den Spiegel sah, zuckte ich heftig zusammen und unterdrückte einen Schrei. Hinter mir war eine Person aufgetaucht. Blaue Augen starten durch den Spiegel in meine. Sie kamen mir bekannt vor, ich wusste nicht woher. Ich wusste nur, dass sie meinen Herzschlag für eine Sekunde aussetzten. Doch so als ich kurz nach unten sah um den Wasserhahn auszumachen und dann wieder nach oben blickte, waren die Augen verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd starrte ich mein Spiegelbild an. Erst die Person auf der Tanzfläche und jetzt die Augen. Ich sollte wirklich weniger arbeiten, dann würde ich mir nicht so viel einbilden und mit diesem Gedanken, widmete ich mich wieder meinen Freunden.


	5. Chapter 5

Himmelblaue Augen blickten in meine. Sie glitzerten und ich konnte die Lust in Ihnen erkennen, während sie langsam näher kamen. Lippen, hellrosa und feucht, direkt vor meinen. "Ich bin deins!", flüsterten diese gegen meine, bevor ich sich ein wenig öffneten und auf meine...

Ein nervtötendes Klingeln, riss mich aus meinen Traum. Verwirrt rieb ich mir die müden Augen und sah dann mit einem verschlafenen Blick auf den Wecker neben mir. Ich stöhnte. 7 Uhr an einem Samstag! Wer rief denn bitte um diese Zeit an? Mein Handy klingelte immer noch ausdauernd weiter, also warf ich einen Blick auf das Display, aber nicht ohne davor die Augen zu verdrehen. Als ich jedoch den Namen des Anrufers lesen konnte, schnappte ich heftig nach Luft und griff schnell nach dem Smartphone neben mir.

"Simon?", ich klang wahrscheinlich überrascht und verschlafen, aber meine Aufregung hatte mich soweit ganz gut aufgeweckt.

"Guten Morgen Harry!", die tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende hatte entweder meine müde Stimme nicht bemerkt oder er ignorierte sie einfach.

"Ich habe ein Angebot für dich. Kannst du in ungefähr einer Stunde bei mir im Büro sein?"

"Ich... Ich denke schon", ich schnappte erneuert nach Luft. "Ich meine... Ich werde da sein!"

"Gut, gut. Bis dann!", mit diesen Worten legte Simon auf.

Ich ließ mich nach hinten zurück auf mein Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. Meine Gedanken fingen an sich zu überschlagen und ich versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Eine Panikattacke konnte ich nun gar nicht brauchen.

Simon war Musikmanager und hatte ein eigenes Label. Ich hatte jetzt schon öfter Kontakt mit ihm gehabt, weil er Interesse an meiner Musik und Persönlichkeit gezeigt hatte. Den Anruf jetzt, konnte ich jedoch nicht ganz deuten. Ein Angebot, war ja wahrscheinlich positiv... oder nicht? Gestresst rieb ich mir die Stirn. 'Okay Harry! Schnell jetzt, du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit!', mahnte ich mich selbst in Gedanken.

Ich sprang also auf und rannte ins Bad um eine schnelle Dusche zu nehmen, um unter anderen den Alkohol und Kotzegeruch von letzter Nacht wegzuwaschen. Ich war gestern erst spät heimgekommen, und hatte keine Nerven mehr gehabt zu duschen, denn Liam und Niall heimzubekommen war schwerer gewesen als gedacht. Shit! Nach den zwei musste ich nachher unbedingt auch noch sehen, aber die schliefen bestimmt noch.

Nachdem ich fertig geduscht hatte, lief ich schnell, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt in mein Schlafzimmer um nach Klamotten zu suchen. Ich entschied mich nach kurzem Überlegen für ein schwarzes Hemd, an dem ich die oberen zwei Knöpfe öffnete und die Ärmel hochkrempelte. Dazu schlichte schwarze Skinny Jeans, goldene Boots, die ich nur für besondere Anlässe trug und meine üblichen Ringe. Zufrieden nickte ich meinem Spiegelbild zu, bevor ich mich auf den Weg machte.

\---

Es war ca. eine halbe Stunde später und ich stand vor Simons Büro. Auf die Minute genau drückte ich den Klingelknopf und atmete erleichtert aus. Ich hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft. Nervös fing ich an meinen Arm zu reiben und auf meiner Lippe zu kauen. Ich bekam es wieder mit der Angst zu tun. Ich hatte noch nicht an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass mein Traum platzen könnte. Ich war nicht bereit für schlechte Nachrichten, absolut nicht.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als Simon endlich die Türe öffnete und mich von oben bis unten musterte. Sein Blick blieb kurz an meinen in der Sonne glitzernden Stiefeln hängen, und ich konnte die Skepsis in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Dies erleichterte meine Nervosität nicht. Nein, im Gegenteil, meine Aufregung wuchs.

Nachdem Simon mich begrüßt und herein geboten hatte, erklärte er mir endlich worum es ging.

"Harry... wir haben beschlossen, wir wollen dir die Möglichkeit eines Vertrages bei uns bieten." Schlagartig riss ich die Augen auf und mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.

"Das bedeutet, du würdest unter unserem Managment stehen. Du dürftest weiter als Künstler und Musiker arbeiten und wir unterstützen dich dabei und helfen dir bei dem Aufbau deiner Karriere. Jedoch bekommen wir von 'Modest' natürlich einen Teil deines Verdienstes und haben in gewissen Dingen Mitspracherecht!"

Ich nickte langsam und versuchte Simons Worte zu verarbeiten. Dieser klatschte jedoch einen Stapel Papier vor mich.

"Nehm dir 10 Minuten Zeit und denk drüber nach!", er zwinkerte mir zu, verließ den Raum und ließ mich mit meinen Gedanken allein.

Ich saß regungslos da, während sich meine Gefühle und Gedanken überschlugen. Ich schluckte. 'Das war meine Chance!'. Ich fing an in dem dicken Vertrag zu blättern, überflog ihn jedoch nur. Mir war egal, was darin stand. Ich wusste, er war meine einzige Chance auf meinen großen Traum und ich würde Simon alles geben was er wollte. Vielleicht dachte ich auch nur so, weil ich gerade voll mit Adrenalin war, jedoch entschloss ich mich ohne genaueres Lesen mit zitternder Hand zu unterschreiben. 'Ich, Harry Styles, bin bei einem seriösen Management und kann Musiker werden!', wiederholte ich leise immer wieder in Gedanken.

Als Simon zurück in den Raum trat, holte er mich zurück aus meinen Gedanken in die Realität.

"Und? Schon entschieden?" Ich nickte vorsichtig, und übergab dem großen Mann den Vertrag, den er mit einem Grinsen entgegennahm und meine Unterschrift überprüfte. Dann ging er auf mich zu und gab mir die Hand.

"Harry Styles. Herzlich Willkommen bei 'Modest'!", er lächelte, welches überfordert erwiderte. "Und ab heute keine goldenen Schuhe mehr", fügte er noch mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, bevor er mir meine Kopie des Vertrags überreichte. Dieser Satz brachte mich zum Schlucken, jedoch überwog meine Freunde über meinen neuen Geschäftspartner. Zumindest voerst...


	6. Chapter 6

"Du hast es geschafft!", quietschte mir Liam gerade ins Ohr, während er mich fest umarmte, sodass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

"Mate, ich bin so unfassbar stolz auf dich!", Niall klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Ich grinste schief, bevor ich murmelte: "Liam, du zerquetschst mich!" Dieser lies mich daraufhin los aber nicht ohne einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht und einem albernen Kichern.

Ich hatte meinen zwei Freunden gerade von meinem kleinen Ausflug zu Simon und dem Vertrag erzählt. Nachdem ich nämlich dessen Büro verlassen hatte, war mein erster Gedanke direkt bei meinen Freunden gewesen und so hatte ich mich sofort zu der kleinen WG der Beiden aufgemacht. Nicht nur um die tollen Neuigkeiten zu verkünden, nein, auch um Wasser und Kopfschmerztabletten gegen einen potenziellen Kater mitzubringen. Zum Glück waren meine Freunde gar nicht so schlimm verkatert, wie ich befürchtet hatte, aber Liam war über die Tabletten trotzdem ganz glücklich gewesen.

Nach unserem kleinen Jubel beschlossen wir dann jedoch trotzdem den Nachmittag ruhig verbringen, denn die letzte Nacht nagte an uns allen noch. Liam hatte Kopfschmerzen, Niall hatte Schmerzen in den Beinen, den er war mehrmals umgeknickt und hingefallen und ich hatte immer noch den Fremden auf der Tanzfläche und die stechend blauen Augen im Spiegel in Gedanken. Ich kam einfach nicht damit klar, dass ich nicht wusste wer diese Person war. Allein der Gedanke an die rauen Worte des Fremden machten mir Gänsehaut und von den Augen brauchten wir gar nicht erst anfangen. Diese hatten mich sogar im Schlaf verfolgt, wenn auch auf eine seltsam sexuelle Weise...

"Welcher Film, Harry?", Niall schreckte mich aus den Gedanken und streckte mir zwei Filme zur Auswahl vor die Nase.

Ich seufzte leise: "Hangover, was für eine Ironie!" Und blickte auf zu dem Iren. Dieser machte ein empörter Gesicht. Das war wohl seine Wahl gewesen, denn der andere Film war "Fast and Furious" und den mochte Liam gerne. Eigentlich war mir total egal, welchen Film wir sahen, aber ich wollte keinen Streit zwischen den Beiden, deshalb stand ich auf und lief zum DVD Regal. Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit dem Finger über die Rücken der vielen bunten Plastikhüllen, bevor ich entschlossen "The notebook" herauszog und ihn Niall in die Hand drückte. Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen, wahrscheinlich weil es mein Lieblingsfilm war und wir ihn schon hunderte Male gesehen hatten. Jedoch protestierten meine Freunde nicht weiter und wir kuschelten uns gemeinsam mit Decken und Popcorn aufs Sofa, während es draußen leise anfing zu regnen.

\---

Mit einer Umarmung verabschiedete ich mich von meinen besten Freunden und trat dann raus, auf die nassen, kalten und verregneten Straßen Londons. Es war schon spät und dunkel. Sofort fing ich an zu zittern als mich die kalte Luft traf und ich zog meine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Eigentlich mochte ich Regen, aber nicht wenn ich durchlaufen musste, um nachhause zu kommen. Seufzend zog ich mein Handy und meine Kopfhörer aus der Tasche, steckte diese in mein Ohr und drehte die Musik auf volle Lautstärke. So war es schon besser. Sofort versank ich in meine kleine Welt und schaltete alles um mich herum aus, während ich mit gesenktem Blick und leise summend durch die Straßen wanderte.

Ich wachte erst aus meiner Trance auf, als ich um eine der unzähligen Straßenecken bog. Es war dunkel, die Straße war nass und ich sang leise vor mich hin, doch ich war relativ schnell, was mir zum Verhängnis wurde. Denn ich sah die Person die plötzlich vor mir aufgetaucht war viel zu spät und schon war ich auf sie geprallt, was mich ins Straucheln brachte. Ich versuchte mich mit meinen Armen ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen, was leider jedoch auf der nassen, rutschigen Fläche nicht mehr möglich war, da meine Stiefel nicht den nötigen Grip hatten. Mit einem kleinen Schrei fiel ich rückwärts zu Boden auf den Po.

Dort saß ich also im halbdunklen, auf dem klatschnassen Boden in einer Pfütze, bevor sich der Fremde umdrehte. Ich konnte nicht viel von ihm erkennen, da das einzige Licht vom Mond, den Sternen und einer Zigarette in seinem Mund kam. Was ich jedoch erkennen konnte war, dass er kleiner als ich war, eine schwarze Jacke, schwarze Hosen und schwarze Vans trug und Haare hatte, die in alle Richtung abstanden. Er kam mir bekannt vor, ich wusste aber nicht wieso. 'Zu viele Fremde in letzter Zeit' , dachte ich zu mir und schüttelte den Kopf, bis mir bewusst wurde, dass ich immer noch mitten in einer Pfütze saß.

Ich spürte wie mir schlagartig das Blut ins Gesicht schoß. 'Oh Gott! Wie unfassbar peinlich! Das konnte auch nur mir passieren...' Ich schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf, so dass mir meine langen Locken ins Gesicht fielen. Hoffentlich konnte der Fremde mich so weniger gut in dieser Situation erkennen und einfach gehen. Doch er ging nicht.

Also atmete tief ein, bevor ich dann leise "Oops!" Murmelte und auf den Boden starrte.

"Hi!", die Stimme des Fremden war klar und hatte eine schöne, helle Klangfarbe. Sie kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich konnte sie nicht einordnen.

"Alles okay? Hast du dir weh getan?" Ich schüttelte schüchtern den Kopf. Mir war die Situation unfassbar peinlich, meine Wangen glühten vor Scham und ich wollte einfach nur heim.

"Hier, ich helfe dir auf!", sagte die schöne Stimme nun und eine Hand schob sich in mein Blickfeld.

Vorsichtig griff ich nach ihr, bevor ich ein leises "Danke!" Murmelte. Die Hände des Fremden waren kleiner als meine. Er hatte schlanke Finger, die sich wärmend um meine schlossen, als er mich hochzog. Vorsichtig wagte ich nun einen Blick nach oben und mein Atem stockte. Ich sah blaue Augen. DIE blauen Augen.


	7. Chapter 7

Paralysiert starrte ich den hübschen jungen Mann hat. Er hatte wuschelige, braune Haare, die ihm teilweise über seine unfassbar blau strahlenden Augen fielen, eine kleine Stupsnase und ein weites Lächeln, dass mich an warmen Sonnenschein erinnerte. Ohne Zweifel, dass waren die blauen Augen aus der Bar. Aber er erinnerte mich an noch jemanden... Ich kam nur nicht drauf wer.

"Alles ok?", fragte der Mann nun und legte seinen Kopf schief. Ich wurde sofort noch röter als ich eh schon war, als mir auffiel das ich ihn angestarrt hatte und senkte schnell meinen Blick.

"Ehm... ja. Es ist nur.... du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor", stammelte ich peinlich berührt. Da fing mein Gegenüber laut an zu lachen, was mich innerlich zum Schmelzen brachte, obwohl ich immer noch peinlich berührt zu Boden starrte. Sein Lachen war klar, warm und herzlich. Ich mochte sein Lachen.

"Das kann schon sein. Ich bin überall und nirgendwo!", ich blickte auf, zurück in die wunderschönen blauen Augen, die mir frech zuzwinkerten. Augenscheinlich zufrieden mit sich selbst und seiner Antwort, zog der Fremde genüsslich an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie auf den Boden warf und mit seinen Vans austrat. Und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er war der hübsche Fremde aus meiner Vorlesung! Der Fremde, den ich angestarrt hatte und mich dann vor seinem Freund blamiert hatte.

Ich schluckte einmal, bevor ich schüchtern sagte: "Tut mir Leid! Also, dass ich in dich reingerannt bin, meine ich..."

"Macht nichts. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal!", sagte er und zwinkerte mir erneuert zu, was ein seltsames Ziehen in meiner Magengegend auslöste. Er war verdammt attraktiv, wenn er das tat. Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich verarbeitet hatte was er gerade gesagt hatte, jedoch wirklich verstanden hatte ich es nicht. 'Wie konnte es nicht das erste Mal gewesen sein?', verwirrt rieb ich mir über die Stirn, bevor ich mir die Haare aus der Stirn wischte.

Als ich wieder auf sah, grinste mich der Kleinere verschmitzt an. Er genoss meine Verwirrung und ich musste zugeben, ich hatte damit kein Problem.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich, Curly?" Curly. Der Spitzname, der offensichtlich auf meine langen Locken anspielte, gefiel mir. Er klang melodisch und brachte mich zum Lächeln.

"Harry, und du?", sagte ich trocken. Ich wollte genauso cool klingen, wie mein Gegenüber, der sich mittlerweile lässig an eine Hauswand gelehnt hatte.

"Louis." Ich nickte und versuchte mir ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Ich mochte seinen Namen, fast genauso sehr wie sein Lächeln und seine wunderschönen Augen, die gerade auf mir ruhten und mich nervös machten.

Angestrengt überlegte ich mir etwas um die Stille zwischen uns zu brechen, denn Louis Blicke tasteten mich ab und das steigerte meine Nervosität enorm.

"Möchtest du mit zu mir, aufn Kaffee?", platzte ich schließlich raus, als ich die Spannung nicht mehr aushielt, bevor ich mich innerlich selbst ohrfeigte. Es war neun Uhr abends und ich lud einen Fremden zu mir nachhause ein, nur weil ich ihn heiß fand und mich nicht verabschieden wollte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät und ich musste auf Louis Antwort warten, während ich angespannt auf meiner Unterlippe herumbiss.

Zu meiner Überraschung fing Louis an zu grinsen, bevor er "Hmm Joah, warum nicht?", sagte und mir sein strahlendes Sonnenschein Lächeln schenkte, was meine Knie weich werden ließ.

"Ist nicht weit von hier", murmelte ich.

"Zum Glück. Langsam wird's echt eklig. Weiß gar nicht, wies dir gehen muss.", er nickte in Richtung meines nassen Pos, den ich vor Aufregung ganz vergessen hatte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, was ihm ein schiefes Grinsen hervorlockte. Da war es wieder! Das Ziehen in meiner Magengegend.

"Geh vor, Curly!", sagte Louis mit einem frechen Blitzen in seinen himmelblauen Augen. Ich konnte nicht anders als Lächeln, doch ich drehte mich schnell weg, damit der Kleinere es nicht sehen konnte und ging ein paar Schritte voraus. Louis folgte mir schnell, bis er schließlich neben mir her schlenderte. So gingen wir zusammen durch die verregnete Londoner Nacht, und der Regen und die Dunkelheit machten mir plötzlich gar nichts mehr aus.


	8. Chapter 8

Nach fünf Minuten gehen kamen wir endlich an meiner Wohnung an. Wir hatten nicht viel geredet auf dem Weg, doch die Stille war nicht unangenehm gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich genoss die Nähe von Louis, obwohl ich ihn nicht wirklich kannte. Er strahlte eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe aus, die mich weg von meinen wirren Gedanken brachte.

Mit zitternden Händen schloss ich die Tür auf. Mein Zittern kam nicht nur von der Nervosität sondern vor allem auch von der Kälte, die sich langsam durch meine nasse Kleidung in meinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Und so sagte ich auch zu Louis, als wir im warmen Wohnzimmer standen: "Ich würde kurz duschen gehen, da ich total durchgefroren bin... Wenn du willst kannst du nachher natürlich auch gerne duschen!"

"Warum nicht mit dir zusammen?", der Kleinere grinste mich frech an. Sofort schoss mir das Blut in die Wangen. Damit hatte ich nun gar nicht gerechnet!

Als Louis mein Rotwerden bemerkte, grinste er nur noch breiter und seine blitzenden blauen Augen durchbohrten mich.

Ich wollte gerade schon zu einer stammenden Ausrede ansetzen, als der hübsche Braunhaarige sagte: "Kein Grund rot zu werden, Curly! Ich mach doch nur Spaß!" Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich spürte wie meine Knie sofort weich wurden. Das Zwinkern, seine himmelblauen Augen, 'Curly' und ein supersüßes Grinsen auf einmal. Traumhaft.

Ich musste mich nun wirklich zusammenreißen oder Louis würde mich für einen Idioten halten.

Ich atmete einmal tief zitternd aus, bevor ich murmelte: "ich weiß ja nicht was du lieber magst, aber ich habe eine Kaffeemaschine in der Küche und ansonsten natürlich auch Teebeutel im Schrank neben dem Kühlschrank. Ein Wasserkocher steht da auch."

Louis beantwortete mir nicht, was er lieber mochte. Stattdessen legte er den Kopf schief und blickte mich durchdringend an.

"Du bist ganz schön naiv, Curly! Weißt du das? Ich könnte ein Einbrecher oder Mörder sein" Ich zuckte etwas zusammen. Er hatte eigentlich absolut Recht und das Schlimme war, es machte mir nichts aus. Ich war ihm schon verfallen, egal was oder wer er war. Louis kicherte leise. Es war ein angenehmes Kichern, etwas hoch, aber klar und durchdringend.

"Keine Sorge! Ich tu dir schon nichts" Mit einem letzten schelmischen Blick, machte er sich auf in die Küche. Ich blieb noch ein paar Sekunden stehen, bevor ich erleichtert seufzte, als ich Wasser hören lief. Er schien sich tatsächlich einfach nur einen Tee zu machen.

\---

Nach einer kurzen, heißen Dusche stand ich mittlerweile vor dem Spiegel und versuchte meine nassen Locken trocken zu rubbeln, was nicht so gut klappte, denn sie standen nun in alle Richtungen von meinem Kopf ab. Seufzend schnappte ich meinen Haargummi und band die Mähne zu einem schnellen Dutt zusammen, bevor ich mich Richtung Tür auf machte.

Ich trug nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte, da ich meine Kleidung im Schlafzimmer liegen lassen hatte. Mir war nicht ganz geheuer bei der Sache, jedoch saß mein Besucher wahrscheinlich in der großen Wohnküche, die relativ abgetrennt von meinem Schlafzimmer und Bad war. Außerdem musste ich mir ja was anziehen.

Vorsichtig betrat ich barfuß den Flur. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und ich spürte Erleichterung sich in mir breit machen. Auf Zehenspitzen lief ich zur Schlafzimmer Tür, ehe ich diese aufriss.... und mir sofort einen Schrei unterdrückte. Louis saß breit grinsend, in eine Decke gewickelt und mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand auf meinem Bett. Er sah verdammt süß aus und ich prägte mir den Anblick sofort ein. Seine Nasenspitze und Wangen waren leicht gerötet, seine Haare waren wild durchwuschelt und seine strahlenden Augen musterten mich neugierig.

Schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, dass ich immer noch nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte trug. Ich wurde sofort knallrot und drehte mich sofort weg von dem niedlichen Jungen auf meinem Bett, was die Situation jedoch nicht besser machte.

"Was... ehm... machst du in meinem Schlafzimmer?", stammelte ich also nervös um zumindest die peinliche Stille zu brechen.

"Siehst du doch. Ich sitze hier!", entgegnete Louis frech und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decke ein. Ich nickte langsam. Diese Antwort beantwortete zwar nicht meine Frage, leuchtete aber ein. Also schluckte ich nur und ging zu meinem Schrank, dessen Türen ich aufriss um mir frische Boxershort, eine Jogginghose und ein lockeres weißes Tshirt rauszuziehen.

Umständlich begann ich mir die Unterhose so anzuziehen, dass ich mein Handtuch nicht ablegen musste.

"Ich dreh mich weg, keine Sorge!" Erleichtert beobachtete ich, wie sich Louis tatsächlich wegdrehte und leise vor sich hin kicherte. Ich verdrehte die Augen, zog mich dann aber schnell an.

"Ich mag deine Tattoos übrigens" Die klare Stimme ließ mich herumwirbeln. Louis saß noch immer mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt, aber ich konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.

Verlegen strich ich mir eine lose Strähne meiner Haare aus des Gesicht bevor ich leise sagte: "Ich mag deine auch... zumindest die an deinen Armen" und fügte dann noch ein: "Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen" hinzu, was der hübsche Braunhaarige natürlich sofort tat und seine blauen Augen wieder meinen Körper mustern ließ. Dies löste ein sanftes Kribbeln in mir aus und ich wurde nervös.

"Weißt du Harry", Louis nippte nachdenklich an seiner Tasse. Ich schluckte. Es war attraktiv wie er meinen Namen aussprach. Es war weniger sanft als 'Curly'. Es klang hart, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise.

"Was denn Louis?", sagte ich und scheiterte kläglich daran seinen Namen genauso klingen zu lassen, doch Louis lächelte trotzdem.

"Ich mag deine Wohnung" Ich zog eine erstaunte Grimasse, bevor ich anfing zu lachen und mich bedankte.

"Dann solltest du wohl noch etwas hierbleiben", fügte ich mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. Ich war überrascht über mich selbst und über mein plötzliches Selbstbewusstsein, doch es fühlte sich gut an, die Dinge auszusprechen wie sie waren. Ich hatte schon immer nach dem Grundsatz der Ehrlichkeit gestrebt und dabei würde es wohl auch in dieser Situation bleiben. Außerdem war Louis verdammt attraktiv, wenn er ähnliche Aussagen traff, wie ich nun. Insgesheim hoffte ich wohl so heiß zu sein wie er, auch wenn mir bewusst war, dass das nicht unbedingt möglich war. Und somit versuchte ich mein breites Grinsen auf seine Bestätigung meines Angebotes gar nicht erst zu verstecken.


	9. Chapter 9

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" Ich saß ebenfalls in eine Decke eingewickelt neben Louis auf dem Bett. Er versank in dem dicken Stoff fast komplett. Nur noch die obere Hälfte seines Gesichts blickte müde in meine Richtung. Ich hingegen hatte die Decke nur über die Schultern gelegt und konnte gar nicht so süß aussehen wie mein Gegenüber.

Nachdenklich kratzte ich mich am Kopf. "Keine Ahnung... hast du Hunger?", ich lächelte Louis schief an.

"Das fragst du überhaupt noch? Immer!", rief dieser laut aus und sprang sofort auf. Ich musste grinsen. Louis sah gar nicht aus wie jemand, der viel aß. Er war schlank und hatte eine kurvige, trainierte Figur, was man anhand seines enganliegenden schwarzen T-Shirts nun gut erkennen konnte, denn die Decke, in die er noch kurz zuvor gewickelt war, war rückwärts von ihm gefallen. Mein Blick wanderte den Rücken des Kleinen entlang und blieb an seinem Po hängen. Scharf atmete ich ein. Wow. Wirklich eine Hammer Figur!

Ein Räuspern riss mich aus meiner Schwärmerei und ich sah blitzschnell weg von dem wunderschönen Körper vor mir.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst, Curly?" Sofort schoss mir das Blut in die Wangen, als ich den Satz der glasklaren Stimme hörte. Verdammt war das peinlich! Schnell lenkte ich meinen Blick auf den Boden und fixierte einen Punkt auf dem hellen Teppich, in der Hoffnung das Louis nicht merken würde, wie unangenehm mir die Situation war.

Ein paar lose Strähnen meines Dutts fielen mir ins Gesicht, die ich entschlossen hinter die Ohren strich, bevor ich mit zitternden Stimme fragte: "was möchtest du denn essen? Sollen wir bestellen oder kochen?"

Louis war anscheinend nicht entgangen, dass ich seine Frage übersprungen hatte, denn als ich aufblickte, starrten mich zwei eiskalte blaue Augen an. Ohne das lustige Blitzen von zuvor. Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter. Mein Gegenüber wirkte beängstigend.

"Lass uns Kochen." Louis zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er vor mir aus dem Raum marschierte. Ich atmete laut hörbar einen Schwall Luft aus, von dem ich nicht wusste, dass ich in inne gehalten hatte, bevor ich meinem Gast folgte.

Es war komisch jemand Fremdes in meiner Küche zu sehen, wie er in meinen Schränken suchte. Ich kannte Louis nicht. Das wurde mir nun immer mehr bewusst und egal wie absurd es klang, obwohl ich nichts über Louis wusste, konnte ich schon sagen, dass ich ihn mochte. Ich mochte, wie er mit seinen kleinen, filigranen Fingern über die Schränke glitt und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um an höher gelegene Sachen zu gelangen. Ich mochte, wie er triumphierend lächelte als er fand was er suchte und wie seine wunderschönen Augen mich anblitzten. Und ich mochte, wie er sich jetzt zu mir drehte, die tätowierten Arme in seine schmale Taille gestemmt.

"Ich kann nicht kochen Harry! Du musst den größten Teil über nehmen" Ich nickte nur. Ich mochte kochen, vorallem wenn es für mehr als nur einen war. Ich hatte selten Gesellschaft beim Essen und deshalb genoss ich Besuche immer sehr.

Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung und einem Blick in den Kühlschrank beschlossen wir einfach Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße zu machen. Das war schnell fertig, lecker, wir hatten die Zutaten da und ich konnte Louis ein paar Grundlagen im Kochen beibringen. Kichernd machten wir uns an Werk und Louis stellte erleichtert fest, dass Kochen gar nicht so schwer war, wie er vermutet hatte.

\---

Grinsend beobachtete ich, wie der kleine, dünne Louis vor mir, sich schon die dritte Portion unseres Essens auf den Teller lud.

"Dir scheint es zu schmecken!", schmunzelte ich.

"Sehr!", er schub sich eine Gabel voll mit Spaghetti in den Mund. "Du kannst gut kochen Harry!"

Ich lächelte den hübschen Jungen an. "WIR können gut kochen", korrigierte ich ihn, woraufhin Louis anfing zu strahlen. Es war sein Sonnenschein Lächeln, was mir schon zuvor aufgefallen war. Das Lächeln, wo sich süße Fältchen um seine Augen bildeten, und kleine Grübchen an seinen Wangen erschienen.

Sofort fing mein Bauch wieder an zu Kribbeln. 'Verdammt Harry. Du kennst ihn seit ein paar Stunden. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du dich nicht mehr einkriegst, nur wegen einem Lächeln!'

Louis hatte mittlerweile seinen Teller geleert und sah mich nun neugierig an. "Harry... warum wohnst du eigentlich allein? Hast du keine Freundin?", er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, während er versuchte sich ein freches Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Ich zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. 'Denkt er ich steh auf Mädels oder ist das nur ein Test? Oh Gott... was mach ich jetzt?' Nervös begann ich an meiner Lippe zu kauen und senkte meinem Blick. Schließlich zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern, bevor ich wieder vorsichtig aufsah in Louis blaue Augen, die immer noch neugierig auf mir ruhten.

"Und du?", murmelte ich leise.

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob ich alleine wohne!", mit einem klaren Lachen stand Louis auf, zwinkerte mir nochmal zu und lief dann mit dem Geschirr in die Küche. Ich stockte. Er hatte Recht. Mein Gast war mir mehr oder weniger fremd. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung von ihm, und er wusste jetzt schon so viel von mir. Ich schluckte schwer, bevor ich langsam anfing zu Grinsen. Irgendwie gefiel es mir, dass Louis so geheimnisvoll war.

Langsam stand ich auf und folgte Louis in die Küche. Der Kleinere stand an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ich konnte mir einen anzüglichen Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, doch zum Glück öffnete Louis dann seinen wohlgeformten Mund.

"Curly, es war echt schön bei dir, aber es ist schon spät und ich sollte langsam heim. Wir sehen uns in der Uni!" Ich stockte. Louis wusste, dass wir zusammen studieren gingen? Verwirrt fuhr ich mir durch die Haare, als Louis plötzlich näher auf mich zukam. Sehr viel näher. Ich hielt sofort meinen Atem an. Wow! Wie konnte jemand so schön sein?

Seine langen, schwarzen Wimpern umrahmten seine stechend blauen Augen. Sein Gesicht war von seinen braunen Haaren umgeben, die in alle Richtungen standen. Sie sahen so weich aus! Mein Blick wanderte schließlich über seine herausstehenden Wangenknochen, über seine süße Stupsnase zu seinen perfekten rosa Lippen. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich, und gleichzeitig war er leer.

Wahrscheinlich musste ich knallrot sein, denn nun kicherte Louis leise, bevor er sich noch weitervorbeugte, mir eine Strähne meiner Locken hinters Ohr schob und dann hinein raunte: "Du brauchst nicht nervös sein, Hübscher! Ich tu dir nichts. Bis bald!"

Und mit diesen Worten ging Louis an mir vorbei zur Eingangstür heraus, nicht ohne mich jedoch noch einmal am Arm zu streifen, was ein heißes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut hinterließ.

Als ich die Tür ins Schloss fielen hörte, atmete ich laut hörbar aus und ließ mich auf den Boden sinken. Das war die Stimme aus der Bar gewesen! Louis war der Fremde. Und er war verdammt nochmal attraktiv! Wow.

So saß ich noch eine Weile auf dem Boden. Meine Gedanken drehten sich um Louis, seine wunderschönen Augen und sein Sonnenschein Lächeln. Und um Montag. Was würde passieren wenn ich ihn Wiedersehen würde...?


	10. Chapter 10

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß fixieren mich zwei raue, jedoch fein gebaute Hände an meinen Handgelenken an die Wand hinter mir. Ich schnappe laut nach Luft, als der Schmerz des Aufpralls durch meinen Körper fährt. Jedoch ist dieser sofort vergessen, denn zwei stechend blaue Augen, die nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir ruhen, starren intensiv in meine. Ich schlucke, beisse mir leicht auf die Lippe und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildet sich auf meinem ganzen Körper.

Die schönen Augen wandern langsam über meine Nase hinunter zu meinen Lippen, wo sie hängen bleiben. Mein Gegenüber leckt sich kurz über die Unterlippe bevor er sich vorsichtig vorbeugt. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meiner Haut, was mich zum Zittern bringt. Die Spannung zwischen uns ist nicht in Worte zu fassen und meine Lust auf die Person vor mir nicht greifbar.

Plötzlich spüre ich sanfte, weiche Lippen auf meinem Hals die erst vorsichtig, dann immer heftiger an meinem Hals saugen. Ich stöhne leise auf, bevor ich mich aus dem Griff des Mannes löse, um meine Hände in seinen braunen Haaren vergrabe und genussvoll die Augen schließe.

"Du machst mich verrückt, Curly!", raunt Louis leise in mein Ohr als sich seine Lippen von meinem Hals lösen. "Und du mich erst, Sunshine", flüstere ich heiser zurück und ziehe ihn energisch an der Hüfte zu mir, sodass er etwas gegen mich prallt, was ihn laut aufseufzen lässt.

Ich halte Louis immer noch an der Hüfte an mich gedrückt, was das Kribbeln vorallem in meinem unteren Bauchbereich, wo wir uns am intensivsten berühren, enorm steigert. Dieser hingegen krallt sich an meinem T-Shirt in Höhe meiner Schulterblätter fest, und seine Nägel graben sich in meine Haut, was einen angenehmen, leicht brennenden Schmerz hinterlässt.

Der Kleinere erhebt sich nun auf die Zehenspitzen, um mit mir auf Augenhöhe zu sein, bevor er sich wieder zu mir beugt, während er flatternd die Augen schließt. Mein Herz fühlt sich an, als würde es gleich aus meiner Brust springen. Vorsichtig löse ich eine Hand von seiner Hüfte und lege sie Louis vorsichtig in den Nacken, bevor ich ebenfalls meine Augen schließe und ihn zu mir ziehe. Ich spüre seinen heißen Atmen auf meinen Lippen, seine weiche Haut auf meiner und seine feuchten Lippen....

Ein schrilles Klingeln riß mich aus meinem Traum und ich saß sofort kerzengerade in meinem Bett. Ich war nass geschwitzt, mein Herz pochte extrem schnell und ich zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib. Vorsichtig warf ich einen kurzen Blick unter die Decke auf die Beule in meiner Hose.

"Wow!", hauchte ich leise. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich über das Wochende öfters an Louis gedacht hatte, aber dieser Traum war doch nochmal eine Nummer intensiver gewesen. Der geheimnisvolle Schönling ließ mir nicht mal im Schlaf meine Ruhe.

Seufzend rieb ich mir übers Gesicht, bevor ich die Decke zur Seite schlug und aufstand, um mich für die Uni fertig zu machen.

\---

Gemütlich schlenderte ich mit Liam und Niall einen der langen Gänge der Universität entlang. Ich war ausnahmsweise mal nicht spät dran, was mir die Ehre verschuf, mit meinen zwei besten Freunden noch etwas Zeit vor der Vorlesung zu verbringen.

Meine Freunde waren in eine tiefe Konversation vertieft, der ich jedoch nicht wirklich Beachtung schenkte, denn ich war in Gedanken ganz woanders.

Gedankenverloren starrte ich auf meine braunen Cheleas Boots, die über den Steinboden schlurften bis ich merkte, dass Liam und Niall plötzlich stehen geblieben waren.  
Abrupt blieb ich auch stehen, und sah auf, um der Ursache für unser plötzliches Halten auf den Grund zu gehen.

Eine Ansammlung mehrerer Studenten stand aufgeregt schnatternd vor uns. Verwirrt blickte ich über die unzähligen Köpfe vor mir, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort für diese Situation zu finden.

Schließlich blieb mein Blick an der Türe zum Hörsaal hängen. Dort hing ein Zettel auf dem stand: "Die Vorlesung verzögert sich und beginnt heute erst eine halbe Stunde später!"

Ich seufzte leise genervt auf und drehte mich dann zu Niall und Liam um, die augenscheinlich auch schon die Neuigkeiten mitbekommen hatten, denn sie sahen auch nicht erfreut über die Verspätung aus.

"Ich hab nachher doch noch ein Date!", rief Niall entrüstet aus. "Jetzt muss ich ihr sagen, dass ich später komme"

Grummelnd zog der Ire sein Handy aus der Tasche und begann darauf herumzutippen. Verwirrt zogen Liam und ich die Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Du hast morgens ein Date?", fragte ich und Liam fügte hinzu: "Mit wem überhaupt?"

"Na mit Alia. Der Braunhaarigen ausm Club", grummelte unser Freund. "Wir gehen Brunchen!" Zufrieden grinste er uns an.

"Brunchen?", gluckste Li und ich musste an zu prusten. "Na dann, viel Spaß!" Zusammen fingen wir an zu Lachen.

Niall hingegen starrte uns böse an. "Ey. Ich mag sie wirklich! Hört auf, euch über mich lustig zu machen!"

Wir nickten nur, während wir versuchten unser Lachen zu unterdrücken. Um mich abzulenken und Niall nicht noch mehr auf die Palme zu bringen, entschloss ich mich, die anderen Studenten genauer zu betrachten. Eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen!

Mein Blick glitt über die verschiedenen Frisuren meiner Mitstudenten. In einem Eck sah ich ein paar Mädels kichern und tratschen, in einem anderen wiederum kickten ein paar Leute gelangweilt eine Dose, die auf dem Boden lag. Meine Augen wanderten weiter, zu den Personen die außerhalb der großen Masse standen. Die meisten dort starrten in ihr Handy und kitzelten auf ihren Block, jedoch nur die meisten.

Denn als mein Blick weiterlief, starrte ich plötzlich über Köpfe hinweg in mir wohlbekannte blaue Augen. Leise schnappte ich nach Luft, jedoch löste ich meinen intensiven Blick nicht von Louis, der lässig gegen eine Wand gelehnt stand. Er trug ein weißes Tshirt, eine schwarze Skinny Jeans und seine Hände hatte er in den Taschen seiner Jeansjacke vergraben. Er sah gelangweilt aus, aber seine Augen blitzten im Sonnenlicht. Mein Herz begann wie wild zu pochen und mein Bauch kribbelte.

Obwohl wir uns nun schon eine Weile gegenseitig anstarrten, hatte der hübsche Mann seine Position und seine Mimik noch kein einziges mal geändert. Seine Starre machte mich etwas unsicher, also lächelte ich ihn an, doch er erwiderte mein Lächeln nicht. Ich wurde noch nervöser. Langsam hob ich zitternd meine Hand zum Gruß.

'Bitte reagier darauf!', flehte ich in Gedanken. 'Es wäre unangenehm, wenn du mich jetzt ignorierst!'

Doch leider erhörte Louis meine Gedanken nicht. Er starrte mich nur weiter unverändert an. Ich spürte wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Ich verstand nicht, warum er so tat als würde er mich nicht sehen. Ohne meinen Blick von dem zierlichen Jungen an der Wand zu lösen, beschloss ich nun zu ihm zu gehen. Ich musste mit Louis reden! Es war ein innerer Drang von mir, dem ich nicht widerstehen konnte.

Langsam bahnte ich mir also meinen Weg durch die Ansammlung der Studenten, nicht aber ohne vorher meinen Freunden Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich gleich zurück sei. Die zwei wussten noch nichts von Louis, was aber nicht so schlimm war. Ich würde ihnen sicher bald von ihm erzählen.

Bald kam ich der Wand wo Louis stehen müsste immer näher. Ich drückte mich weiter durch die Körper um mich herum, bis ich schließlich aus der Traube herausbrach. Schnell blickte ich mich um und hielt Ausschau nach dem Ziel meines Weges. Doch Louis war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Nervös lief ich an der Wand entlang. Hatte ich den falschen Weg durch die Menge eingeschlagen? Doch egal wie lange ich auf und ablief, die blauen Augen, die ich suchte, blieben verschwunden.

Enttäuscht seufzte ich auf. Ich wollte doch nur mit Louis reden und ihn fragen, ob wir uns nochmal sehen konnten. Er ließ mich einfach nicht los, und ich konnte... Nein! Wollte nicht damit klarkommen, ihn nicht mehr zu sehen.

Und so stand ich gedankenverloren und vorallem fassungslos an die Wand gelehnt, an der bis vor ein paar Minuten noch mein Schwarm stand, bis wir endlich in den Hörsaal gelassen wurden.


	11. Chapter 11

Die Vorlesung ging nur schleichend vorbei und ich passte sowieso nicht wirklich auf. Stattdessen suchte ich ununterbrochen zwischen den Köpfen um mich herum, nach einem braunen, wuscheligen Haarschopf. Ich suchte nach den himmelblauen Augen, die mir die Luft raubten und dem reich tätowierten Arm, der mich an meinen eigenen erinnerte.

Doch Louis blieb verschwunden. Er saß nicht im Hörsaal. Egal wie lange ich versuchte ihn zu finden, er tauchte nirgends auf.

Ich seufzte leise enttäuscht auf, woraufhin mir meine Freunde einen fragenden Blick zuwarfen und die Stirn runzelten, den ich aber schnell mit einem Abwinken meinerseits verschwinden ließ.

Bis zum Ende des Vortrags saß ich also ab diesem Moment still da und kritzelte ungeduldig auf meinem Blatt herum. Meine Konzentration und meine Geduld liefen beide gegen null und somit war ich unendlich froh, als der Dozent endlich verkündete, dass unser Kurs für heute beendet sei.

Schnell sprang ich auf und stopfte meine Sachen in meine Tasche. Warum ich mich beeilte wusste ich selber nicht so genau... Ich hatte nämlich den restlichen Tag über ganz für mich alleine, denn Niall war auf seinem Date und Liam meinte, er wolle seine Mutter besuchen gehen. Was genau ich mit diesem Tag vorhatte, wusste ich noch nicht.

Hastig verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden und lief dann schnellen Schrittes aus dem Saal. Ich hatte irgendwie das große Bedürfniss nach frischer Luft, deshalb steuerte ich gradezu auf die große Eingangstüre der Universität zu und stürmte hinaus.

Die Sonne blendete mich etwas, aber ich genoss die Wärme auf der Haut und atmete erst einmal tief durch, bevor ich begann mich umzusehen. Ich suchte nach einem Platz wo ich mich etwas hinsetzen und in den Strahlen der Mittagssonne entspannen konnte, doch auf den ersten Blick fiel mir nichts geeignetes ins Auge.

Also beschloss ich, erstmal etwas im Universitätspark spazieren zu gehen, bevor ich mich für ein Plätzchen festlegen würde.

Entschlossen schlenderte ich in den nahe gelegenen Park. Zwischen den Bäumen, Büschen und belegten Bänken, war es gar nicht so leicht einen Platz in finden, zumal ich sehr wählerisch war. Ich wollte nicht in der prallen Sonne sitzen, aber komplett im Schatten mochte ich auch nicht.

Endlich sah ich aus der Ferne einen Platz, der wie geschaffen für mich war. Ein Platz auf einer Bank, etwas in der Sonne, etwas im Schatten gelegen und ein wenig abseits des Hauptweges. Das einzige Problem... Ich konnte eine Silhouette auf meiner perfekten Sitzgelegenheit erkennen.

Leise fluchend ging ich jedoch trotzdem näher heran. Vielleicht konnte ich die andere Person ja vertreiben.

Mittlerweile stand ich nicht mehr weit von der Bank entfernt und die Silhouette wurde immer detaillierter. Ich erkannte, dass der Fremde über eine Gitarre gebeugt war und leise Melodien spielte. Ich musste Lächeln. Gegen einem Gitarrenspieler konnte ich ja nun wirklich nicht viel einwenden.

Je näher ich kam, desto besser konnte ich die leisen Töne des Instruments hören und ich begann etwas mit dem Kopf zu Wippen im Takt der Melodie. Der Gitarrenspieler war in seine Musik vertieft, wodurch ihm seine braunen Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Seine Vans tippten passend im Rhytmus auf den Boden und seine Hände flogen über die Saiten seiner Gitarre.

Ich blieb schlagartig stehen, als mich die Erkenntnis traff. Ich kannte die Tattoos, das Outfit,.... Ich kannte den Gitarrenspieler! "Louis!", flüsterte ich leise, mehr zu mir selbst als zu jemand anderen. Wie schaffte ich es immer wieder diesem schönen Mann zufällig über den Weg zu laufen?

Langsam ging ich näher auf Louis zu, der immer noch vertieft in seine Musik war. Ich wollte ihn nicht aufschrecken, aber trotzdem wollte ich besser hören, was er spielte.

Leider ging mein Plan nicht wirklich auf, denn ich blieb mit meinen Boots am Boden hängen und ein lautes Schlurfgeräusch war zu hören, was mich zusammen zucken ließ. Jedoch nicht nur mich. Auch Louis sah erschrocken auf, bevor er sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht schob.

"Hey Curly!", er lächelte mich schief an. "Beobachtest du mich?"

Amüsiert sah der Junge auf der Bank zu, wie sich meine Wangen röteten. "Ich... ehm.. Ich hab nach ner Bank gesucht... zum Sitzen!", peinlich berührt fing ich an meine Füße über den Boden zu reiben. "Ich hab dich spielen gehört und wollte gucken, was da los ist.... Du spielst sehr gut!", ich strich mir meine Haare zurück, lächelte und blickte Louis in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen, die mein Herz erwärmten.

Nun war es Louis der eine leichte Röte in die Wangen bekam, sich dann aber schnell wieder fing und mir sein Sonnenschein Lächeln schenkte. "Ohhh, Dankeschön! Wenn du möchtest kannst du dich zu mir setzen", er rutschte etwas auf dem Holz zur Seite und patschte auf den Platz neben sich, auf dem ich strahlend niederließ.

"Warum warst du heute nicht in der Vorlesung?", neugierig warf ich Louis einen Seitenblick zu. Ich wollte wissen, warum er verschwunden war, obwohl er mich doch wohl gesehen hatte.

Louis Lächeln erschloss sofort, was mich schlucken ließ. Er antwortete nicht sofort, und ich begann nervös an meinen Fingern zu knibbeln. Gerade als ich sagen wollte, dass ich ihn nicht zu einer Antwort zwingen wollte, öffnete mein Sitznachbar seinen Mund: "Ich musste noch was erledigen."

Sein kühler Ton verriet mir, dass ich nicht weiter nachfragen sollte, also nickte ich nur. Und auch Louis sagte nichts mehr und so saßen wir ein paar unangenehme Sekunden still nebeneinander, bis der Ältere anfing auf seiner Gitarre zu klimpern.

Es war eine ruhige Melodie, die mir etwas bekannt vorkam, ich aber zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte. Ich beobachtete, wie Louis schmale Hände auf dem Instrument auf und absprangen und ihm die schönsten Töne entlockten. Ich sah, wie Louis seinen Blick auf die Gitarre gesenkt hatte, und wie seine Wimpern seine Wange streiften. Er war wunderschön!

Leise stimmte Louis einen neuen Song an, als der alte vorbei war und dieses mal wusste ich sofort welcher Song gespielt wurde. Es war "Let her go" von 'Passenger', ein Lied das ich sehr mochte.

Vorsichtig begann ich zu den leisen Tönen zu Summen, die mit der Zeit lauter wurden. Als der Refrain einsetzte blickte Louis rüber zu mir und lächelte mich aufmunternd an. Ich wusste was er wollte. Er wollte, dass ich sang. Nervös rieb ich mir über die Nase bevor ich zu den ersten paar Tönen ansetzte.

Mit rauer, leiser Stimme begann ich zu singen. Erst den Refrain, dann immer weiter und immer lauter. Meine Stimme war nicht aufgewärmt, aber trotzdem klappte es ganz gut. Und dann im zweiten Refrain beschloss Louis teilweise einzusetzen. Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sich seine klare, hohe Stimme mit meiner tieferen, rauen mischte. Es klang wunderschön und ich bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut, die sich über meinen Körper ausbreitete.

Vorbeigehende Leute blieben nun auch stehen, hörten uns zu, wie wir sangen und Louis seine Gitarre spielte. Mir wurde warm ums Herz. Es fühlte sich an, wie einer meiner Auftritte, nur noch besser, weil ich jemanden an meiner Seite hatte, mit dem ich diesen Moment teilen konnte. Ich wusste genau, warum ich Sänger als Beruf machen wollte. Genau deshalb.

Leise sangen wir zusammen unsere letzten Töne und als schließlich alles still war, fingen die Leute um uns herum plötzlich an zu applaudieren. Ich find an zu Strahlen und mein Bauch begann zu Kribbeln, als ich rüber zu Louis blickte, der ebenfalls breit lachte. Vorsichtig stieß ich mit meiner Schulter an seine, damit er zu mir rübersah und ich ihn breit anlächeln konnte, was er erwiderte.

Plötzlich begann einer der Menschen um uns herum "Zugabe!" zu rufen und der Rest der kleinen Gruppe fiel mit ein. Verlegen kratzte ich mich am Kopf. Ich wusste nicht so recht was wir nun tun sollten, doch dann begann Louis schon ein neues Lied anzuspielen. Es war "Photograph" von 'Ed Sheeran' und ohne groß nachzudenken, begann ich zu singen, bis mein Gesangspartner in den richtigen Momenten mit einstimmte.

Und so sangen wir noch den ganzen Mittag bis Abend. Nur wir zwei auf einer Bank mit Gitarrenliedern und Menschen die uns zuhörten und später sogar Geld in Louis Gitarrentasche warfen, was uns beide vor stolz fast zum Platzen brachte. Doch irgendwann waren es nur noch unsere zwei Stimmen in Harmonie singend in die Nacht hinein....


	12. Chapter 12

Still schweigend lief ich neben Louis durch die Dunkelheit. Wir hatten unser Mini Konzert beendet und tatsächlich gar nicht mal so wenig Geld eingenommen. Natürlich ging es mir nicht um das Geld, sondern viel eher um den Spaß den ich beim Singen mit Louis hatte und die Nähe zu ihm. Er brachte eine unbeschreibliche Ruhe und Wärme in mich, die mich zu ihm zog. Das Geld war da nur ein schönes Extra.

Nachdenklich blickte ich hinüber zu meinem Gesangspartner der ebenfalls in Gedanken verloren neben mir herging. Er hatte seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jeansjacke vergraben, die Gitarre auf den Rücken geschnallt und sein Blick war auf seine über den Boden schlürfenden Vans gerichtet. Ich musste Lächeln. Louis war deutlich kleiner als ich, und durch seine Haltung gerade, sah er noch zierlicher aus als er eh schon war. Er sah süß aus, wie er beim Denken die Nase rümpfte und hin und wieder ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.

Schließlich traten wir aus dem Park hinaus auf die Straße und Louis durchbrach unser Schweigen: "In welche Richtung musst du?", fragte er und blickte auf zu mir.

Ich schluckte, als sich unsere Augen trafen, denn sofort wurden meine Knie wieder weich. "Die Richtung!", murmelte ich und zeigte nach rechts, auf eine lange, hell beleuchtete Straße.

"Perfekt!", Louis grinste mich breit an. "Ich auch!"

Ich erwiderte sein Grinsen erleichtert, bevor wir uns zusammen auf den Weg machten, zu der Straße, auf die ich zuvor gezeigt hatte.

"Ich hatte viel Spaß heute!", meinte Louis plötzlich.

Erstaunt drehte ich mich zu dem Kleineren, der mich fröhlich anblitzte: "Das müssen wir öfter machen, Curly!"

Bei diesen Worten machte mein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. "Auf jeden Fall! Das würde mich sehr freuen, Lou", ich lächelte ihn breit an.

"Lou?", der hübsche Junge neben mir zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, jedoch nicht ohne breit zu Grinsen.

Sofort spürte ich, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Hatte ich wirklich Lou gesagt? So nannte ich meinen Crush nur in Gedanken. Wir kannten uns ja gar nicht richtig.... anderseits nannte mich Louis ja auch Curly.

Ich wollte gerade anfangen eine hastige Entschuldigung zu stottern, als der Kleinere vor mir plötzlich näher trat und mir tief in die Augen blickte. Mein Atem stockte und mein Kopf leerte sich schlagartig von all meinen Gedanken. Ich starrte einfach nur noch in Louis schöne blauen Augen und auf seine leicht von der Kälte geröteten Wangen und Nase. Ich sah auf seine hübschen Lippen und die braunen Haarsträhnen, die im Licht der Straßenlaternen einen goldenen Stich bekamen.

Ich spürte wie Louis vorsichtig eine Hand beruhigend auf meinen Oberarm legte, wo ich sofort unter meiner Jacke eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Die blauen Augen ruhten weiterhin auf meinen grünen bis sich Louis schließlich vorbeugte, um mir Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu streichen, wobei er leise raunte: "Keine Sorge Curly, ich mag den Spitznamen sehr gern!"

Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, löste zunächst aber nicht unseren intensiven Blick. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich war mir fast sicher, dass Louis es hören musste.

Nach ein paar Sekunden drehte sich der Kleinere schließlich weg und die blauen Augen lösten sich von mir. Ich atmete kaum hörbar auf. Einerseits war ich froh, dass die Spannung sich nun löste, anderseits war ich enttäuscht, denn ich hatte den Moment genossen. Ich mochte Louis intensiven Blicke. Sie lösten Dinge in mir aus, die ich so bisher nicht gekannt hatte.

Ich brauchte kurz bis ich mich aus meiner Starre gelöst hatte und begann Louis nachzulaufen, der schon mehrere Meter vorgegangen war, bis er plötzlich an einer Kreuzung stehen blieb, die in eine dunkle Gasse führte, in die er neugierig hinein spähte.

"Curly?", fragte er.

"Hmmm?"

"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir die Gasse erkunden gehen?"

Ich warf auch einen kurzen Blick in die Straße, die Louis auserkoren hatte, bevor ich die Nase rümpfte. "Ich weiß nicht... Es sieht dunkel und gruselig aus", murmelte ich.

"Ach was!", Louis grinste mich aufmunternd an. "Ich bin ja da um dich zu beschützen"

Grinsend musterte ich den begeisterten, schmächtigen Jungen vor mir. "Wenn dann beschütze ich ja wohl dich", ich lachte. "Aber ich weiß nicht..."

"Bitte!", Louis sah zu mir mit großen Augen auf, bevor er mir sein breites Sonnenschein Lächeln schenkte, dem ich nicht widerstehen konnte.

"Na schön... Aber nur weil du es bist", murmelte ich, bevor ich nervös die ersten paar Schritte in die Gasse machte.

Louis kicherte aufgeregt und hüpfte dann begeistert an mir vorbei, was mich zum Lächeln brachte. Er war süß, wenn er aufgeregt war. Diese Seite hatte ich an ihm noch gar nicht kennengelernt, aber ich mochte sie sehr gern.

Seufzend lief ich dem aufgedrehten Gummiball vor mir hinterher, der neugierig alte Kisten am Rand des Weges inspizierte. Mir war nicht ganz so wohl wie Louis. Ich fand die schlecht ausgeleuchtete Straße gruselig und kalt. Ich schauderte. Hoffentlich waren wir bald hier raus.

Plötzlich knallte es laut und ich konnte nicht anders als vor Schreck einen kurzen, spitzen Schrei auszulassen. Auch Louis, der bis gerade noch vor eine Kiste gekniet hatte, zuckte zusammen und stand hastig auf.

"Was war das?", ich versuchte gar nicht erst die Angst in meiner Stimme zu überspielen.

"Wahrscheinlich ist nur irgendwo etwas heruntergefallen...", Louis versuchte so zu wirken, als hätte ihm das laute Rumpeln nicht auch Angst gemacht, jedoch klappte es nicht ganz. Das breite Lächeln, dass er bis grade noch auf seinem Gesicht hatte, war verschwunden und selbst in dem gedämmten Licht der Gasse konnte man erkennen, dass ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

"Hast du etwa Angst, Curly?", Louis grinste mich neckisch an, jedoch zitterte seine Stimme leicht.

Ich schluckte, bevor ich mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich... ehm... hab mich nur erschrocken", murmelte ich beschämt.

Mein Gegenüber ging nun etwas auf mich zu, um näher neben mir zu stehen und sein frecher Ausdruck im Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein aufmunterndes, sanftes Lächeln. "Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Harry. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Versprochen!"

Ich lächelte Louis dankbar an und nickte kaum merklich. Ich wollte gerade etwas erwiderte, bevor es erneuert knallte. Mit einem leisen Wimmern hüpfte ich in Richtung meines Freundes, der auch zusammen zuckte und nervös durch seine Haare fuhr. Seine Abenteuerlust von vorhin war verschwunden.

"Du hast Recht Harry... es wird etwas unheimlich... lass uns zurückgehen", murmelte der junge Mann, bevor sich neben mich schob und eine Hand auf meinen Rücken legte, um mich sanft in die richtige Richtung zudrücken.

Sofort beruhigte ich mich etwas, jedoch schlug mein Herz immer noch bis zu meinem Hals und meine Nervosität war nicht verschwunden.

Louis schien meine Aufregung zu bemerken den er ging nun näher neben mir und sah zu mir auf, um mir ein ermutigendes Lächeln zu schenken: "Wir sind gleich wieder auf der Straße und dann.."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, des es knallte erneuert, was mich wiederum kurz aufschreien ließ. Auch Louis hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, denn er hüpfte kurz vor Schreck auf, bevor er in mich stolperte. Zum Glück, waren meine Reflexe gut und ich fing ihn auf bevor er fallen konnte.

Blaue Augen sahen zu mir auf und ich konnte sehen, wie sich die Wangen des Kleineren röteten, was mich etwas erstaunte. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass nur ich rot wurde bei seiner Anwesenheit.

Louis drehte sich weg, wahrscheinlich damit ich seine Rötung nicht merken würde und murmelte ein leises Danke, was mich zum Lächeln brachte, bis mir bewusst wurde, dass ich ihn immer noch in meinen Armen hielt. Also ließ ich Louis schnell los, nachdem ich mich natürlich versichert hatte, dass er sicher stand und strich mir verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Schweigend gingen wir weiter die Gasse entlang, die hell beleuchtete Straße immer im Blick. Neben uns raschelte es immer wieder, was mich schaudern ließ.

Louis schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er rückte immer näher zu mir beim Gehen. So nah, dass sich plötzlich unsere Finger berührten, was sofort ein Kribbeln in mir auslöste. Jedoch zog ich meine Finger nicht weg, im Gegenteil. Ich genoss die Nähe zu dem Jungen neben mir, denn er schenkte mir Sicherheit.

Ich atmete kurz scharf ein, als ich Louis dünnen Finger an meinen größeren Fingern entlangfahren spürte. Das Kribbeln, dass sich von meiner Hand aus in meinem Körper verteilte, brachte mich ganz durcheinander. Genauso wie der Fakt, dass sich nun eine kleinere Hand in meine Große schob und vorsichtig ihre Finger mit meinen verflocht.

Verwirrt blickte ich hinunter auf unsere Hände. Irgendwie verstand ich nicht genau was passierte, aber es störte mich nicht wirklich. Mir gefiel der Körperkontakt zu Louis und ich fühlte mich deutlich sicherer als noch einige Momente zuvor.

Ich warf Louis einen kurzen Blick zu, doch dieser starrte auf den Boden. Ich konnte seinen Ausdruck nicht deuten, jedoch beschloss ich kurz seine Hand zu drücken, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich mich wohl fühlte und er sich hoffentlich ebenfalls mit mir an der Hand entspannen konnte.

Sanft drückte ich Louis Finger und blickte neugierig hinüber zu dem Kleineren. Dieser sah auf und lächelte mich schief an, bevor er mein Drücken erwiderte. Mir wurde warm ums Herz und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem Bauch aus.

Ich überlegte gerade, was ich als nächstes sagen könnte, als wir Hand in Hand auf die helle Straße traten und beide erstmal erleichtert aufatmetend. Im nächsten Moment glitten die Finger wieder aus meiner Hand. Sie waren so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren und ich konnte nicht anders als ihnen enttäuscht hinterher schauen, bevor ich schluckte und aufsah, in Louis schöne blaue Augen.


	13. Chapter 13

Sofort begann mein Herz schneller zu schlagen, so wie jedes mal, wenn ich in diese faszinierend strahlenden Augen blickte. Da ich sofort wieder nervös unter Louis Blick wurde, sah ich schnell auf die Uhr an meinem Handgelenk, um der Situation zu entgehen.

"Es ist bald 21 Uhr", sagte ich und merkte im nächsten Moment selbst wie zusammenhangslos und unnötig diese Aussage war.

"Das heißt, die Nacht ist noch jung", Louis schien die Unsinnigkeit meiner Aussage nicht zu bemerken oder einfach nicht zu beachten, was mich erleichterte.

"Hast du noch was vor Curly?", Louis blickte mich neugierig an und legte den Kopf etwas schief, was ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht fielen ließ.

Ich lächelte in mich hinein und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Höchstens was essen", murmelte ich.

"Sehr gut! Komm ich zeig dir was!", mein Gegenüber grinste mich breit an.

Ich kicherte: "Als wäre das gerade nicht genug Abenteuer gewesen!"

"Hey!", Louis schob gespielt schmollend seine Unterlippe vor. "Du musst mir vertrauen! Es geht nicht immer alles schief, was ich mir ausdenken... zumindest meistens. Außerdem sind meine Abenteuer doch immer spannend und toll!" Er zwinkerte mir zu, wobei er frech grinste.

Ich lachte erneuert auf: "Okay Lou, dann führ mich mal zu deinem besonderen Platz" Spielerisch verdrehte ich die Augen, wofür ich von ihm einen kleinen Knuff in die Seite bekam, der mein Herz zum Hüpfen brachte.

\---

"Jetzt sind wir gleich da!", Louis strahlte mich breit an.

"Wird auch Zeit...", murmelte ich, jedoch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, denn tatsächlich hatte mich die etwas längere Fahrt mit der U-Bahn durch die Londoner Nacht, mit dem aufgedrehten jungen Mann an meiner Seite, gar nicht so sehr gestört. Im Gegenteil. Ich genoss Louis Anwesenheit, seine schlechten Witze und seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Nachdem wir mehrere Stationen mit der U-Bahn hinter uns hatten, wobei wir dafür auch zweimal umsteigen mussten, waren wir nun noch etwas durch die Londoner Innenstadt gelaufen. Ich wusste nicht wirklich was wir hier wollten. Die Gegend hier war eher teuer und für Touristen gedacht, aber ich vertraute Louis, dass wir nicht in einem überteuerten Restaurant direkt vor dem London Eye landen würden. Das passte nämlich so gar nicht zu meinem kleinen Freund.

Mittlerweile waren wir durch mehrere engere Gassen gegangen und waren nicht mehr ganz so sehr im Tourigebiet. Gerade liefen wir eine gepflasterte Straße entlang, in der es nicht viel zu geben schien.

Doch als wir schließlich aus der Straße heraus traten, traute ich meinen Augen kaum. Mein Mund klappte auf und ich sah mich staunend um.

Louis und ich standen in einem kleinen Park, der mit unzähligen Lichterketten und Laternen beleuchtet war. Unter dem riesigen Baum in der Mitte des Parks waren ein paar Bänke und eine kleine Imbissbude, die auch mit den kleinen Lichtern geschmückt war. Alles leuchtete und blitzte zwischen den Blättern und Büschen hervor, was einem wirklich den Atem raubte.

Ich hob den Kopf und starrte in den Himmel. In London war es schwer den klaren Sternenhimmel zu sehen, aufgrund der ganzen Häuser und der hohen Lichtverschmutzung. Hier war es auch nicht optimal, doch man konnte ein paar Sterne blitzen sehen und den Mond, der über allem ruhte. Glücklich seufzte ich auf.

Ich beobachtete ein paar Sekunden mit offenem Mund das Szenario über mir, bevor ich unsere Umgebung abcheckte. Um den Park herum waren lauter Straßen und er war ziemlich versteckt im nirgendwo. Jedoch konnte man in eine Richtung das beleuchtete Ufer der Themse erkennen und dahinter das London Eye, welches sich ruhig drehte.

Als ich es neben mir kichern hörte, löste ich mich endlich aus meiner Starre und sah neugierig zum Ursprung des Geräusches.

Es war natürlich Louis, der mich amüsiert beobachtete. Er schien weniger beeindruckt als ich, aber er musste diesen magischen Ort ja wahrscheinlich auch schon kennen.

"Mund zu! Es zieht!", kicherte dieser und fügte hinzu: "Na? Hab ich zu viel versprochen?"

Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Nein. Es ist wunderschön! Woher kennst du diesen Ort?", hauchte ich.

Louis zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich kenne viele schöne Orte zu denen ich dich bringen kann!" Mit einem Zwinkern drehte er sich in Richtung der Imbissbude. "Du meintest du hast Hunger. Sollen wir etwas essen?" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schlenderte er in Richtung der kleinen Hütte.

Mit schnellem Schritt holte ich ihn ein und wir gingen zusammen bis zur Bude, wo sich Louis einen Hot Dog bestellte und ich mir einen Crepe mit viel Nutella.

Danach setzten wir uns gemeinsam auf eine der vielen Bänke, direkt unter den großen, leuchtenden Baum und begannen gierig zu essen. Ich hatte meinen Hunger bisher noch gar nicht richtig bemerkt gehabt, aber jetzt als ich die köstliche Süßspeise verschlang, spürte ich wie sehr mein Magen Essen verlangte.

Louis schien es ähnlich gehen zu mir, den er verschlang seinen Hot Dog in kürzester Zeit, was mich zum Kichern brachte.

"Was lachst du so?", grummelte Louis mit einem grimmigen Seitenblick, jedoch konnte er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Nichts, nichts...", kicherte ich, als ich Louis senfverschmierten Mund sah. "Du hast da nur was" Ich deutete an meinem eigenen Mundwinkel an, wo der Senf bei meinem Sitznachbarn hing.

Dieser versuchte mit seiner Zunge vergeblich seinen Mund sauber zu lecken, was mich zum Lachen brachte. "Hey!", protestierte Louis. "Hilf mir lieber, anstatt so blöd niedlich zu lachen!"

Niedlich?! Hatte ich das gerade richtig gehört? Mein Lachen verstummte und verwandelte sich in ein idiotisch glückliches Lächeln, während ich den süßen Jungen dabei beobachtete wie er immer noch ohne Erfolg versuchte den Senf zu entfernen.

"Harry. Hilfst du mir jetzt oder nicht?", riss mich Louis aus meinem Gedanken und legte angestrengt seine Stirn in Falten, während er einen neuen Versuch startete, was unfassbar süß aussah.

"Ja, ja, ich erlöse dich!", grinsend nahm ich die Serviette meines Crepes und beugte mich zu meinem Gegenüber vor.

"Woher hast du die denn?! Und warum hab ich keine?", fragte Louis verwirrt und ich musste erneuert Lachen.

"Du Dummerchen! Die konnte man doch vorne am Imbiss mitnehmen und du bist selber Schuld, dass du keine hast!" Ich beugte mich vor und setzte die Serviette vorsichtig an Louis Mundwinkel an, bevor ich sanft die Flecken in seinem Gesicht entfernte.

Es war seltsam, jemand anderem das Gesicht zu putzen, und ich fühlte mich ein bisschen wie eine Mutter, die ihrem Sohn half, der gekleckert hatte. Doch Louis schien meine vorsichtige Reinigung nicht zu stören. Er saß ganz still da, den Kopf zu mir gestreckt und leise in sich hinein kichernd, was mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Er war einfach wirklich niedlich!

Als ich auch den letzten kleinen Fleck entfernt hatte, lehnte ich mich wieder zurück und warf die Serviette in den Mülleimer neben unserer Bank.

"Danke, Curly!", Louis schenkte mir sein Sonnenschein Lächeln, welches mich sofort innerlich schmelzen ließ.

"Kein Problem! Für dich mache ich das doch gerne!", ich zwinkerte meinem Gegenüber zu, in der Hoffnung genauso cool zu wirken, wie er es immer war, wenn er es tat.

\---

Wir hatten noch eine Weile zusammen auf der Bank gesessen und über alles mögliche geredet. Louis wusste nun sehr viel über mich und ich... naja, ich wusste ein paar Sachen über Lou. Zum Beispiel, dass er ursprünglich aus Doncaster kam, was seinen starken Akzent erklärte, und er mehrere Schwestern hatte.

Aber trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Louis immer vieles zurückgehalten hatte. Vorallem über Details hatte er nur wenig geredet, obwohl ich nachgefragt hatte.

Er mochte es wohl nicht sehr über sich reden und war eher der geheimnisvolle Typ, was mich ehrlich gesagt nicht groß störte. Ich könnte stattdessen ja einfach über mich sprechen und ich musste zugeben, dass ich seine verschlossene Seite sehr attraktiv fand.

Gerade gingen wir jedoch eine relativ große Straße entlang, in Richtung meines Zuhause. Louis hatte darauf bestanden mich heimzubegleiten, was ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, mich aber auch nicht groß störte.

Es war schon spät und die Straßen waren relativ leer. Außerdem war es kalt geworden, und ich hatte meine Jacke eng um mich geschlungen. Auch Louis schien zu frieren, denn er umklammerte seine Jeansjacke an seiner schmalen Taille um sie näher an sich zu ziehen.

Ich mochte es nicht, den zierlichen Jungen frieren zu sehen, jedoch war mir selbst zu kalt um ihm meine Jacke zu geben. Doch dann hatte ich plötzlich eine Idee.

"Wir sind ja gleich bei mir, dann kannst du einen Pulli von mir haben", ich lächelte Louis aufmunternd an. "Und wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich bei mir auch aufwärmen... oder besser, eine heiße Dusche nehmen... oder nein! Schlaf am besten bei mir! Ich möchte nicht, dass du alleine durch die Dunkelheit und Kälte nachhause läufst. Du kannst bei mir im Bett schlafen. Ich nehme die Couch, dass macht mir nichts aus. Und frische Klamotten für dich hab ich auch.... die sind zwar etwas groß, aber das geht bestimmt! Das sieht bestimmt süß aus an dir. Und...." Ich unterbrach mich selbst, als ich meinen langen Wortfluss bemerkte und wurde direkt knallrot, als mir bewusst wurde, was ich gerade alles laut gesagt hatte.

Innerlich begann ich mich zu Ohrfeigen. 'Was zur Hölle war das Harold?! Du hast dem armen Jungen bestimmt Angst eingejagt!', doch meine persönliche Standpunkte wurde von einem leisen Glucksen unterbrochen.

"Woah Curly! Ich hab dich noch nie so viel und schnell reden gehört", kicherte Louis. Und da hatte er wahrscheinlich Recht. Louis hatte zwar weniger verraten über sich selber, aber immer deutlich mehr geredet als ich. Und da ich sowieso sehr langsam sprach, war mein Wortfluss wohl eine Überraschung für ihn gewesen.

"Sorry...", murmelte ich betreten, bevor ich vorsichtig aufsah, in Louis atemberaubende Augen. "Ich wollte dich nicht verschrecken!" Nervös fuhr ich mir durch meine langen Locken.

"Ach was! Lass uns erstmal zu dir gehen und dann gucken wir weiter, okay?", Louis lächelte mich beruhigend an. Dann rückte er näher zu mir, nahm vorsichtig meine Hand in seine und verschränkte unsere Finger.

Geschockt starrte ich auf meine wild kribbelnde Hand hinunter, nur um dann wieder zu Louis aufzublicken, der mich breit angrinste. Er genoss sichtlich meine Verwirrung. Mein Herz schlug wie wild und ich schluckte kurz, bevor ich schließlich sein Lächeln erwiderte.

"Lass uns gehen", sagte der Junge an meiner Hand leise und drückte vorsichtig meine Finger, bevor er mich die Straße entlang in Richtung meiner Wohnung zog.


	14. Chapter 14

Endlich kamen wir an meiner Wohnung an, wo ich hastig die Türe aufschloss um uns ins Warme zu lassen. Schnell schnallte Louis die Gitarre von seinem Rücken, die er schon den ganzen Tag getragen hatte. Er hatte sie nur zum Sitzen abgenommen gehabt und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sein Rücken unheimlich schmerzen musste.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, lehnte er sie an die Wand des Flurs und dehnte erstmal seinen Rücken durch, was ein lautes Knacken verursachte, was mich Kichern ließ.

Gemeinsam liefen wir ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir uns erschöpft auf die Couch fallen ließen. Der Tag war zwar wunderschön, aber auch echt anstrengend gewesen und so lehnte ich mich zurück und schloss kurz die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen.

Louis tat es mir gleich und es musste wohl von außen lustig aussehen, wie wir zwei noch in Jacken und Schuhen, völlig fertig auf dem Sofa saßen und uns nicht mehr bewegen wollten, obwohl wir unfassbar glücklich waren.

Schließlich begann Louis mit rauer, müder Stimme zu reden, was ich aus welchen Gründen auch immer sehr attraktiv fand und mir eine Gänsehaut verschaffte.

"Wie war dein Angebot noch gleich?", Louis lächelte mich erschöpft an. "Ich bin so fertig, ich weiß nicht ob ich's heimschaffe. Deshalb würde ich es gerne annehmen."

Ich nickte nur kurz, rastete aber innerlich aus vor Freude. Ich würde eine Nacht, mit dem wunderschönen Mann verbringen, wenn auch in getrennten Betten. Allein der Gedanke von Louis in meiner Wohnung machte mich nervös, was mir schwer fiel zu verstecken. Louis schien jedoch von alldem nichts zu bemerken, denn er hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen.

Still betrachtete ich ihn. Wie sein Atem den Brustkorb hob und senkte, wie seine Lider etwas flatterten und das müde Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Möchtest du eine warme Dusche nehmen?", fragte ich Louis mit gesenkter Stimme, um ihn nicht aufzuschrecken. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du danach Kleidung von mir haben, die etwas bequemer ist, als deine Skinny Jeans"

Louis öffnete langsam die Augen und schenkte mir dann sein Sonnenschein Lächeln, was sofort alles in mir kribbeln ließ. "Das wäre super lieb, Hazza!"

Hazza? Ich war mir fast sicher, dass Louis einfach nur aus Müdigkeit meinen Namen vernuschelt hatte, jedoch fand ich es einfach nur unendlich niedlich, und das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch verstärkte sich.

"Kein Problem, Lou. Geh du am Besten schon mal Duschen. Du weißt ja wo das Bad ist. In der Zeit suche ich dir ein paar Sachen raus und mache uns heißen Tee, okay?"

"Danke, Curly!", Louis erhob sich mühsam und schlürfte ins Bad. Ich wartete bis ich die Türe schließen hören konnte, bevor ich mich nach hinten fallen ließ und mir meine Hände vor die Augen schlug.

Woah! Was ein Tag. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ich verarbeiten musste, aber es ging nicht, da ich einen Gast hatte. Einen echt Süßen und verdammt Heißen noch dazu!

Ich seufzte einmal tief auf, bevor ich mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer machte und dort die Türen meines Schrankes weit aufriss. Nachdenklich starrte ich auf die gefüllten Fächer und versuchte herauszufinden, was Louis passen könnte.

Mein Gast war deutlich kleiner als ich, also würde er in allem versinken was ich ihm gab. Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ mich innerlich schmelzen. Er würde so niedlich aussehen!

Ich entschied mich für eine graue Jogginghose, die mir schon fast zu klein war, ein lockeres weißes T-Shirt und natürlich Unterwäsche und Socken. Alternativ legte ich noch einen großen schwarzen Pulli dazu, falls es Louis immer noch kalt sein sollte.

Stolz auf meine Auswahl ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich die Klamotten auf das Sofa legte, so dass ich sie Louis direkt überreichen konnte.

Dann schlenderte ich hinüber in die Küche um den Wasserkocher anzuschalten, zwei Teebeutel hervor zu holen und zwei Tassen bereitzustellen. Ich entschied mich für eine grüne Tasse für mich und für eine blaue Tasse für Louis, die mich an seine Augen erinnerte.

"Harry?"

Ich wirbelte herum und sah, wie Louis nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt vor mir in der Küche stand. Meine Mund klappte auf und ich konnte nicht anders, wie den noch nass glänzenden Oberkörper vor mir zu mustern.

Louis wär leicht gebräunt und wie mir schon früher aufgefallen war, relativ dünn, jedoch fit, denn Bauchmuskeln zierten den schlanken Mann. Außerdem hatte er mehr Tattoos als ich bisher sehen konnte. Nicht nur seine Unterarme, sondern auch der Oberarm und Louis Brust wurden von Schrift und Bildern geziert.

Mir wurde plötzlich heiß und ich wusste, dass ich wahrscheinlich knallrot glühte. Trotzdem konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von dem attraktiven Körper abwenden, bis ich auf einmal spürte, wie sich in meiner Hose etwas rührte.

Schlagartig zwang ich mich aus meiner Trance und blickte den schnell nach oben. Louis sah mich verwirrt an, bevor sich seine Lippen in ein wissendes Grinsen verzogen. Mit einem schnellen Blick checkte ich meinen Schritt, doch es war nichts zu sehen, was mich kurz aufatmen ließ. Davon konnte er also nichts wissen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich einfach nur meinen Blick bemerkt... hoffte ich.

"Was gibt's, Lou?", ich versuchte mir meine extreme Nervosität und Erregung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Hast du die Klamotten für mich?", Louis grinste mich schief an. "Außer du willst natürlich, dass ich hier so rumlaufe", er schmunzelte.

Insgeheim wollte ich schon irgendwie, dass Louis weiterhin halbnackt blieb, aber das konnte ich natürlich nicht laut sagen, also lächelte ich kurz verlegen, bevor ich meinte: "die Kleidung liegt auf dem Sofa... Ich hoffe sie passt dir, wenigstens ein bisschen!"

"Danke, Hazza!", Louis grinste mich nochmals an, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen hübschen Po schwingend aus der Küche lief, dem ich nicht widerstehen konnte und natürlich anstarren musste.

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst was grade geschehen war und ich hatte das Bedürfnis meinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen. 'Harry, du Creep! Du hast ihn angestarrt wie ein Psycho, einen Steifen bekommen und trotzdem ist Louis unendlich süß geblieben und hat dich sogar Hazza genannt! Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er nachher die Flucht ergreift, wenn du so weiter machst.'

Trotzdem. Louis hatte mich wieder Hazza genannt und der Fakt, löste ein dümmliches Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich mochte den Namen extrem gern. Natürlich nur aus Louis Mund. Erst die hohe, klare Stimme, machte den Klang perfekt.

Gestresst, aber weiterhin grinsend rieb ich mir über die Schläfe und machte mich entschlossen darüber, nicht mehr creepy zu sein, unsere Tassen mit Tee fertig. Bis ich damit fertig war, hatte sich der Platz in meiner Hose zum Glück auch wieder entspannt.

Mit den zwei Tassen Tee ging ich dann rüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich auf das Sofa setzte, diese auf dem Tisch vor mir abstellte und mich seufzend zurück in die weichen Kissen fallen ließ, um auf Louis zu warten.

Erschöpft schloss ich für eine Weile die Augen und ging in Gedanken nochmal die Bilder des Tages durch, die ein kleines Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zauberten. 'Verdammt Harry... wie konnte es passieren, dass du so schnell auf diesen kleinen Jungen aus Doncaster stehst, den du erst seit ein paar Tagen kennst? Das ist doch verrückt! Du weißt ja nicht mal, ob er auch Männer mag...'

Ein leises raues Räuspern riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich schlug schlagartig die Augen auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf den barfüßigen Louis im Flur reichte, um mir den Atem zu rauben.

Dem schlanken Jungen rutschte meine große Jogginghose fast von den Hüften, jedoch überdeckte mein, an ihm riesigen, Pulli seinen Oberkörper und nur ein kleines Stück des weißen Tshirts ragte unter dem schwarzen Stoff hervor. Er hatte die Kapuze des Pullovers über seine noch feuchten, zerstrubbelten Haare gezogen, so das nur die vordersten Strähnen herauslugten. Seine Augen blitzten mich wie immer stechend blau an und seine Wangen und Nase waren wohl von der Wärme leicht gerötet.

Er lächelte mich so an, dass sich kleine, niedliche Fältchen um seine Augen bildeten, als er auf mich zutappste, um sich neben mich auf's Sofa fallen zu lassen. Alles in allem sah er unendlich süß aus und ich knipste gedanklich ein Bild von ihm in diesem Moment, denn das war mit Abstand einer der niedlichsten Momente, den ich jemals erleben durfte.

"Über was hast du gerade nachgedacht, als ich gekommen bin?", fragte Louis als er neben mir Platz genommen und einen großen Schluck aus seiner blauen Teetasse genommen hatte, den er mit einem leisen "Mmmmh!" kommentierte. "Du hast so zufrieden gelächelt. Ich wollte dich eigentlich gar nicht da rausholen!", er blickte mich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln an, bevor er noch einen Schluck Tee trank.

"Ach über nichts besonderes", log ich und starrte tief in meine Tasse, als würde ich darin das achte Weltwunder finden.

"Das glaub ich dir nicht Harry!", Louis runzelte die Stirn. "Verrätst du es mir? Bitte?", er machte einen kleinen Schmollmund und große Hundeaugen. Ein Blick in diese Augen und ich schmolz dahin.

Ich seufzte tief, bevor ich sagte: "ich habe über unseren zugegeben sehr langen und ereignisreichen Tag nachgedacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er mir sehr sehr gut gefallen hat." Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde. Das mir nicht nur der Tag, sondern Louis auch sehr gefiel, musste der niedliche Junge in meinen großen Klamotten neben mir ja nicht wissen.

Dieser grinste nur breit. "Kein Grund rot zu werden, Curly! Mir hat der Tag auch gut gefallen." Er starrte kurz nachdenklich an die Decke, bevor er dann leise sagte: "vielleicht können wir das ja bald nochmal machen"

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich konnte meine Freude nicht ganz verbergen. "Echt?"

Louis begann zu Lachen. "Ja natürlich! Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir Hazza..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Harry! Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir. Ich dachte, du könntest dich an unseren Vertrag halten, doch wie es aussieht, denkst du, du könntest auch alleine klarkommen im harten Showgeschäft!", Simon starrt mich mit wütend funkelnden Augen an.

"Nein.... Nein!", stammele ich. Ich verstehe nicht, was passiert. Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Ich brauche Simon doch für meine Karriere!

"Oh doch, das hast du! Und nicht nur, dass du unsere Regeln brichst. Nein! Mein Vertrauen noch dazu", schreit mich dieser an und spuckt mir die Worte förmlich ins Gesicht.

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht... Was habe ich getan?", ich spüre wir mir das Wasser in die Augen steigt. Ich will meinem Traum nicht verlieren. All die Arbeit umsonst.

"Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Harry Edward Styles!", der große Mann vor mir ist mittlerweile rot vor Wut und seine Fäuste geballt.

"I... Ich...", doch weiter komme ich nicht den Simon unterbricht mich. "Versuch gar nicht erst dich herauszureden, Styles! Der Vertrag ist hiermit zu Ende. Deine Karriere ist zu Ende. Du bist ein Nichts!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmt mein ehemaliger Manager aus dem Raum und ich kann nun meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich lasse mich auf den Boden fallen, wo ich meinen Kopf gegen den kalten Stein schlage. Simon hatte in wenigen Sekunden meinen einzigen Lebensinhalt zerstört. Alle meine Träume, meine Musik, meine Freude am Leben. Verschwunden!

Warum habe ich mich nicht an den blöden Vertrag gehalten?! Egal was ich getan habe... Es musste schrecklich gewesen sein!

Ich bekomme plötzlich eine schreckliche Wut in mir. Wut auf Simon, Wut auf den Vertrag und vorallem hauptsächlich Wut auf mich selber. Ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren, sie ist zu groß.

Mit einem lauten Schrei, beginne ich mit meinen Fäusten auf den Boden einzuschlagen. Ich spüre den Schmerz deutlich, aber der ist mir egal. Ich schreie und schlage weiter, bis ich rot sehe. Es ist mein Blut, doch das ist mir genauso egal, wie der Schmerz der sich in meinem Körper ausbreitet! Es ist nicht wichtig. Ich brauche kein Blut mehr, wenn ich es nicht in meine Musik stecken kann.

Ich trommle weiter auf den Boden ein, bevor ich jemanden schreien höre: "Harry! Curly! Hazza!"

Ich schlug meine Augen auf und sah mich panisch um. Ich war nicht mehr auf dem Boden von gerade. Erst als ich die weichen Kissen unter mir spürte, realisierte ich endlich, dass ich in meinem Bett lag. Ich hatte einfach nur einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt.

Diese Erkenntnis beruhigte mich und ich begann mich zu ordnen. Ich war Schweiß gebadet und in meiner Decke verheddert. Ich hatte im Schlaf wohl um mich getreten.

"Harry? Ist alles okay?", fragte eine dünne Stimme, die mich erschrocken herumwirbeln ließ. Louis stand in der Türe. Er trug mein großes weißes Shirt über seiner Boxershorts und hatte ein Kissen gegen seine Brust gepresst. Er sah besorgt und müde aus, während er fragend den Kopf schieflegte.

"Ich hab dich Schreien gehört, und dann bin ich gekommen, um dich aufzuwecken.... Du hast um dich geschlagen", murmelte er und sah betreten auf seine nackten Füße.

Ich musterte den niedlichen Anblick, und spürte sofort die Wärme in meinem Körper. Seufzend ließ ich mich nach hinten in meine Kissen fallen, bevor ich begann mir die Schläfen zu massieren. "Ja... Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt hab!"

"Du hast mich nicht aufgeweckt!", sagte mein Gast leise. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen", gab er zu. "Deine Wohnung macht komische Geräusche..."

Ich musste kichern. Louis hatte vor dem Schlafen gehen, darauf bestanden das Sofa zu nehmen. Er wollte nicht, dass ich noch mehr "Umstände" hätte als eh schon. Also war ich Widerwillens in mein eigenes Bett gegangen, während mein Freund im Wohnzimmer geblieben war.

Sanft lächelte ich die kleine Gestalt in meinem Türrahmen an. "Das ist nur die Spülmaschine und die Äste, die ans Fenster schlagen. Du brauchst keine Angst haben!" Louis nickte nur. Er schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du bei mir im Bett schlafen!", fügte ich nach kurzem Überlegen hinzu.

Louis, der sich gerade schon wieder auf den Weg zurück machen wollte, lächelte mich breit an. Es war sein Sonnenschein Lächeln und ich konnte die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch nicht bremsen. "Echt? Das wäre toll!"

Zum Glück war es dunkel, denn so konnte Louis nicht sehen, dass ich jetzt rot wurde. "Klar! Das Bett ist groß genug", log ich. Das Bett war eigentlich nicht für zwei Personen ausgelegt, aber ich konnte diesem süßen Jungen in meinem viel zu großen Tshirt, diesen Wunsch doch nicht ausschlagen. Außerdem mussten wir dann wohl eng zusammen schlafen und allein der Gedanke daran, vestärkte meinen Herzschlag enorm.

Ich rutschte also an den Rand des Bettes bevor ich einladend die Decke hob. Mit einem leisen, aufgeregten Quietschen, dass mich zum Lachen brachte, schlüpfte Louis unter meine Decke. "Danke, Hazza!", flüsterte er, während er versuchte eine gemütliche Position zu finden.

"Komm her! Ich beschütze dich, vor dem bösen Geräusche der Küche", neckte ich ihn und breitete meine Arme aus.

Louis streckte mir die Zunge raus, bevor er sich in meine Arme kuschelte und seinen Kopf auf meine nackte Brust drückte. Alles in mir begann zu Kribbeln, als ich den zarten Körper hielt.

Ich spürte Louis Atem auf meiner Haut, was einen leichten Schauer auslöste, der mir über den Rücken lief. Vorsichtig legte ich meinen Kopf kaum merklich auf Louis zerstubbeltes Haar. Ich atmete tief ein und der Geruch von Karamell, Vanille und etwas Rauch stieg mir in die Nase. Ich mochte seinen Geruch. Er erinnerte mich ans Nachhause kommen nach einem langen Tag.

"Was hast du eigentlich geträumt?", nuschelte Louis plötzlich gegen meine Brust. Seine Lippen und feinen Barthaare kitzelten angenehm auf meiner Haut und ich musste Lächeln.

Ich seufzte, bevor ich auf die Frage antwortete. Ich hatte den Traum schon fast wieder vergessen gehabt, und ich wollte eigentlich nicht dran denken. "Es ging um die Arbeit...", murmelte ich daher nur leise.

Louis nickte, dann nahm er den Kopf von meiner Brust und sah mich ernst an. "Worum auch immer es genau ging... Denk dran. Es war ein Traum! Jetzt bin ich hier mit dir. Dir kann also nichts passieren!"

Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder in meine Arme kuschelte, was mich innerlich zum Schmelzen brachte. "Gute Nacht, Hazza!", murmelte er und man konnte hören wie seine Stimme deutlich müder und rauer war, als noch Minuten zuvor.

"Schlaf gut, Lou!", antwortete ich leise. Als ich merkte wie sich das Atmen des Jungen in meinen Armen verlangsamte und er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, schloss ich auch die Augen, nur um Sekunden später zurück ins Land der Träume zu gleiten.

\---

Ich wurde von einen schrillen Klingeln aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es waren gefühlt nur Minuten seit meinem erneuerten Einschlafen vergangen und ich stöhnte genervt auf, als ich nach meinem Wecker tastete um ihn auszuschalten.

Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden in denen ich mir müde die Augen rieb und ausgiebig gähnte, bevor ich richtig wach wurde. Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, Louis hatte doch bei mir geschlafen.

Ich blickte neben mich, doch der kleine Mann war nirgends zu sehen. Verwirrt rieb ich mir übers Gesicht, bevor ich nochmals einen genaueren Blick auf die Stelle warf. Nur das Kissen, dass Louis letzte Nacht im Arm gehalten hatte lag da noch.

Ich nahm es zu mir und roch daran. Mir war bewusst, dass es seltsam war an dem Kissen deines Gastes zu riechen, aber ich war müde und Louis rauchig süßer Geruch, der mir nun in die Nase stieg, war einfach so beruhigend.

'Wahrscheinlich ist Louis schon aufgestanden und ist auf der Toilette oder sich einen Tee machen', dachte ich, während ich immer noch das Kissen an meine Brust gedrückt hielt.

Nach ein paar Minuten beschloss ich endlich aufzustehen und nach meinem Gast zu sehen. Barfuß tapste ich nur mit meiner langen, warmen Pyjama Hose bekleidet auf den Weg Richtung Küche.

Dort angekommen sah ich mich um, doch auch hier war Louis nicht. Genauso wenig wie im Wohnzimmer oder im Badezimmer. Verwirrung stieg in mir auf und Sorgen machten sich breit. 'Was wenn es ihm nicht gut geht oder er schlafgewandelt ist? Quatsch, das ist zu unrealistisch! Bestimmt ist er nur rauchen.'

Nervös drehte ich noch eine Runde durch meine Wohnung, während ich neue Theorien aufstellte, bis mir plötzlich ein Stapel Klamotten im Wohnzimmer auffiel. Es war die Kleidung, die ich Louis geliehen hatte. Erst jetzt merkte ich auch, dass die Gitarre, die Schuhe und die Jacke von ihm fehlten.

Verwirrt strich ich mir meine Haare nach hinten bevor ich mich fassungslos aufs Sofa fallen ließ. War Louis wirklich einfach so gegangen? Er hatte nicht mal Tschüss gesagt... Ich spürte wie langsam etwas Wut in mir aufkam. Was sollte das?! Ich dachte, wir hatten einen schönen Tag gehabt und einfach aus meinem Bett ins Nichts zu verschwinden, war nicht sonderlich nett. Vorallem nicht, nachdem er zu mir gesagt hatte, dass er für mich da sei und ich ihn eng umschlungen gehalten hatte.

Frustriert sprang ich auf und griff mit einem entrüsteten Schnauben nach dem sauber zusammengelegten Kleiderstapel, als plötzlich ein kleiner Zettel zwischen dem Stoff hervorflatterte, nachdem ich sofort neugierig griff.

Mit finsterer Miene begann ich zu lesen:  
"Guten Morgen Curly, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen! Tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach gegangen bin, aber ich musste heute morgen dringend was erledigen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken... Du sahst so friedlich aus! Danke nochmal für alles. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder!  
Louis xx  
P.S.: In der Uni kennen wir uns nicht!!!"

Den letzten Satz las ich dreimal bis ich richtig verstanden hatte, was Louis mir sagen wollte. Naja, verstanden ist ein großes Wort.... Ich hatte nichts verstanden!

Die Wut die für ein paar Sekunden verschwunden gewesen war, begann wieder in mir zu brodeln. Diese Nachricht war mir ein Rätsel und ich war sauer. Sauer darauf, dass Louis einfach gegangen war. Sauer, weil er mir nicht gesagt hatte, was er zu tun hatte. Sauer, weil er mich nicht geweckt und Tschüss gesagt hatte. Und vorallem sauer, weil ich so tun sollte als würde ich ihn nicht kennen?!

Wütend schnappte ich mir ein Sofakissen, bevor ich es mit einem unterdrückten Schrei auf den Boden pfefferte. Wer dachte Louis eigentlich das er ist?! Der König der Welt? Ich hätte ihn ja auch einfach durch die Kälte nachhause laufen lassen können!

Die Wut rumorte weiter in mir, als ich agressiv ins Bad stapfte und mich für den Tag in der Uni bereit machte. Louis wollte nicht, dass wir uns kannten, während des Studiums? Gut. Dann kannte ich ihn eben gar nicht mehr. Ihm war wohl nicht bewusst zu was ich fähig war! Eins war klar... Louis würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben....


	16. Chapter 16

Es war einige Stunden später und ich stapfte gerade, immer noch sauer, mit Niall und Liam durch die Unigänge. Der Unterricht war langweilig gewesen, Louis war nicht aufgetaucht und meine Freunde hatten meine miese Laune natürlich mitbekommen. Logischerweise hatten die Beiden versucht herauszufinden, woher meine schlechte Stimmung kam, aber ich wollte nicht über Louis und meinen offensichtlichen Korb reden, weshalb ich ihnen eine Story aufgetischt hatte, die sie mehr oder weniger glaubten.

"Wir könnten doch was unternehmen, um dich aufzuheitern!", Liam boxte mir mit einem strahlenden Lächeln aufgeregt mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

"Wir könnten was essen!", rief Niall aufgeregt, während er vor uns her hopste. "Ich liebe Essen! Jeder liebt Essen! Können wir Donuts holen?", er sah mich mit aufgeregt großen Augen an.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor ich schließlich zustimmend grummelte. Dem niedlichen Iren konnte man so einen Wunsch doch nicht ausschlagen.

Liam begann nun damit Pläne für den weiteren Tag zu schmieden, wobei Niall immer wieder Details einwarf, die wir ja nicht vergessen durften.

Ich hörte schnell nicht mehr zu, denn etwas anderes hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. In einer Ecke stand ein schwarzhaariger, tättowierter Mann, der lässig an einer Zigarette zog. Seine mit bunten Bildern verzierten Arme, waren von seinem halb hochgezogenen Pulli teilweise verdeckt und das lange Haar, hatte er zu einem kleinen Bun gebunden. Er kam mir bekannt vor, ich wusste nur nicht woher.

Als der Fremde einen Schritt zur Seite trat und die Sicht auf eine kleinere Gestalt freigab, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen und ich musste schlucken.

Die zwei Männer vor mir waren Louis und der Fremde neben ihm, sein Freund mit dem ich ihn schonmal vor einer Weile gesehen hatte. Die Beiden sahen cool zusammen aus und Louis wirkte gar nicht mehr so süß und kuschelig, wie letzte Nacht.

Louis trug ein weißes T-Shirt, dunkle Jeans und weiße Sneaker. Seinen Rucksack hatte er lässig über die Schulter geworfen und in der Hand hatte er eine Zigarette, an der er gelegentlich zog. Auf Grund seines Aussehens schloss ich, dass er nach seiner morgendlichen Flucht heimgegangen war, denn die Klamotten, die er trug, waren weder meine noch die, die er gestern getragen hatte.

Louis wirkte Angst einflößend, wie er neben dem ernst dreinblickenden, großen Mann seine Zigarette rauchte und finster die Menschen um ihn herum musterte. Von dem niedlichen, großherzigen Jungen, den ich dachte kennengelernt zu haben, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Ich wusste eigentlich, dass Louis kein böser Mensch war, doch trotzdem schlug mir mein Herz bis zum Hals und ich senkte schnell meinen Blick.

Ich wusste nicht, ob die beiden Raucher mich bemerkt hatten, doch ich wollte garantiert keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, denn Louis Nachricht war klar gewesen. Er wollte keinen Kontakt mehr mit mir und ich musste das schlichtweg akzeptieren.

Trotzdem spürte ich den dicken Kloß in meinem Hals, als wir an den Beiden vorbeigingen und ich keine Reaktion von Louis bekam. Nicht das ich mit etwas Anderem gerechnet hatte, trotzdem löste es eine Traurigkeit in mir aus. Ich hatte mir nach letzter Nacht und dem schönen, vorausgegangenen Tag mehr erhofft, als nur eine kalte Schulter.

Schwer seufzend folgte ich meinen lachenden Freunden aus dem Gebäude, bevor ich meine trüben Gedanken zur Seite schob und beschloss, trotz meiner Sorgen, einen schönen Tag mit Liam, Niall und vielen Donuts zu haben.

\---

Die Tage gingen vorbei und nichts passierte. Hin und wieder begegnete ich Louis in der Uni, doch ich sah ihn eigentlich nie an, sondern senkte schnell meinen Blick und versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Umfeld zu verschwinden.

Nur wenn ich mir ganz sicher war, dass der hübsche Junge mich nicht gesehen hatte, bewunderte ich manchmal heimlich seine kurvige Figur, seine braunen Haare, die fein sein Gesicht rahmten und ihm fast in die stechenden blauen Augen fielen.

Ich bemerkte, wie er nur selten lächelte und wenn er es tat, dann nur in Begleitung seines mysteriösen Freundes, aber es war nie sein Sonnenschein Lächeln, wie jenes, was er mir geschenkt hatte, als wir noch Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich besonders deshalb fühlte, sondern ich hatte eher Mitleid mit Louis, denn er wirkte unglücklich, was mir ein Stechen im Herz verursachte.

Allgemein wurden meine Gefühle für Louis, den Mann den ich gar nicht richtig kannte, nicht weniger. Im Gegenteil, seine Distanz gab mir das Gefühl ihn nur noch mehr zu wollen. Und so stellte ich noch mehr Beobachtungen an:

Ich bekam ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn ich sah wie er auf einer Mauer oder ähnlichem saß, und seine Füße in der Luft schwangen, weil er zu klein war, auf den Boden zu kommen. Ich beobachtete, wie er manchmal nachdenklich auf seinen Unterarm starrte und dann vorsichtig mit seinen zarten Fingern, eines seiner unzähligen Tattoos nach fuhr. Doch das tat er nur, wenn er geistig sehr abwesend war. Ich konnte sehen, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann mit den Tattoos, sein einzig wirklicher Freund in der Uni zu sein schien. Mit anderen Menschen gab er sich nicht ab und schenkte ihnen höchstens einen urteilenden Blick, was mich schockierte. Mich ließ das Gefühl nicht los, einen anderen Louis kennengelernt zu haben als den, den ich in der Uni beobachtete.

Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich wäre nicht verletzt gewesen von seiner plötzlichen Kälte mir gegenüber. Es tat mir weh. Sehr sogar. Doch ich musste die Gefühle, die ich für ihn hatte zur Seite schieben, um mich selbst zu schützen.

Ich kannte Louis nicht wirklich. Ich hatte nur wenige Stunden mit ihm verbracht, und so viel über ihn nachzudenken war lächerlich. Denn Louis widerrum hatte mich wahrscheinlich schon längst wieder vergessen.

Obwohl ich versuchte meine Traurigkeit zu unterdrücken, konnte ich das schmerzhafte Stechen in meinem Herzen und das Verlangen, zurück in jene Nacht mit Louis an meiner Seite zurückzukehren, nicht leugnen. Doch das Einzige was mir von der flüchtigen Bekanntschaft geblieben war, waren meine heimlichen Beobachtungen, die zugegeben etwas gruselig waren.

Und so wandelte ich die nächsten zwei Wochen, meist tief in Gedanken versunken, durch die Gänge der Uni. Vor meinem Freunden ließ ich mir meine Traurigkeit über meinen "Verlust" nicht anmerken zu lassen, vorallem weil ich ihnen immer noch nichts von dem Louis Vorfall erzählt hatte.

Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Beiden wussten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Regelmäßig schleppten sie mich mit auf Ausflüge, versuchten mich intensiv in Gespräche zu verwickeln oder tauchten ohne Vorwarnung bei mir zuhause mit seltsamen Vorwänden auf. Einmal behauptete Niall z.B. er bräuchte unbedingt Werkzeug von mir, damit er eine kaputte Tür zuhause reparieren könnte, obwohl wir alle wussten, dass Niall nicht mal einen Nagel in die Wand schlagen konnte, ohne dass sein Daumen danach blau und grün war.

Ich wusste, dass die Beiden es nur gut meinten und ich war ihnen sehr dankbar, doch langsam wurde es lästig. Liam versuchte viel mit mir über meine Gefühle zu reden und war sehr hartnäckig, auch wenn ich öfters ablehnte. Niall hingegen war noch hyperaktiver als sonst. Er kam mit meiner ungewöhnlichen Stille nicht klar und versuchte mich durch alles mögliche aufzumuntern.

Und so starrten mich gerade mal wieder zwei aufgeregte Augenpaare an, die auf eine Antwort von mir warteten. Seufzend blickte ich hinunter auf meine ehemals hellrosanen, mittlerweile braun, zerratzten Vans, bevor ich leise ansetzte: "Sorry Jungs... Ich hab heute einen Termin mit Simon."

Das war tatsächlich nicht gelogen, jedoch war der erst gegen Abend und ich hätte noch genug Zeit für meine Freunde gehabt. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen bei der Sache, jedoch brauchte ich heute etwas Zeit für mich. Ich hatte schon lange eine Melodie im Kopf, die ich unbedingt aufschreiben und verfeinern wollte. Das Treffen mit Simon kam mir gerade recht als Ausrede.

Als ich aufblickte und zuerst in Liams braune, traurige Hundeaugen sah, und danach in Nialls blaue ohne das typische freudige Glitzern, spürte ich einen kurzen Stich in meinem Herzen. Doch trotz des starken Drangs, die Beiden nicht zu enttäuschen, gab ich nicht nach.

"Es ist nur heute. Die nächsten Tage habt ihr mich wieder", sagte ich mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Außerdem haben wir ja in letzter Zeit viel zusammen gemacht..."

"Ja, aber du warst geistig gar nicht richtig dabei!", protestiere Niall und kreuzte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wir machen uns Sorgen Harry", Liam legte mir vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Möchtest du uns nicht erzählen was los ist?"

Mürrisch grummelte ich vor mich hin. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht besonders große Lust über mich zu reden, aber andererseits schuldete ich meinen Freunden eine Erklärung für mein unmögliches Verhalten.

Liam seufzte tief. "Ich denke wir können dich nicht zwingen mit uns zu reden, aber du musst wissen, wir sind immer für dich da!"

"Wir werden auch über nichts urteilen", fügte Niall hinzu. "Außer vielleicht wenn du eine Leiche in der Themse versenkt hast!", er kicherte leise.

Ich schmunzelte: "Keine Sorge, das ist es nicht! Danke, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen von euch und ich werde euch bald erzählen was los ist, aber ich muss erstmal mit mir selber im Reinen sein." Ich lächelte die zwei Jungs verlegen an und fuhr mir mit einer nervösen Bewegung durchs Haar.

Liam erwiderte mein Lächeln, bevor er mich in eine enge Umarmung zog und mir leise aufmunternde Worte zuflüsterte. Nur einen Moment später stürzte sich auch Niall mit Schwung in unsere innige Umarmung, sodass wir fast umfielen.

Wir mussten lachen und schwankten etwas hin und her, bis wir uns wieder gefangen hatten. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete ich tief den beruhigenden Geruch meiner zwei besten Freunde ein, der mich sofort an deren Wohnung und die Wärme unserer Freundschaft erinnerte. So eine Umarmung war genau das gewesen, was ich gebraucht, aber nicht gewusst hatte.

\---

Es war ein paar Stunden später und ich verließ mit eiligem Schritt die Universität in den kalten Spätnachmittag. Ich hatte meinen Mittag in der Bibliothek verbracht und mich in Büchern über Musik und Mode verloren. Die Stille und die Zeit für mich hatten mir gut getan und ich war mir nun über einiges klarer.

Den Kragen meines Mantels hochgeschlagen ging ich durch den Vorhof der Uni mit dem Ziel zur U-Bahn zu kommen. Ich wollte erst nachhause für kurze Zeit und danach zu Simon um mit ihm über neue Musik zu reden.

Es war kalt und ich fror, trotz meiner warmen Kleidung. Man merkte, dass es Ende Oktober war und es langsam gegen Winter ging. Es wurde schon deutlich früher dunkel und ich dachte sehnsüchtig daran, wie warm und hell es noch vor ein paar Wochen gewesen war. Ich mochte die dunkle Jahreszeit nicht wirklich. Ich fühlte mich immer sehr alleine und verlassen im Winter und die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen machten mir zu schaffen.

"Hey, Curly!" Eine klare, helle Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich stockte. Es gab nur eine Person die mich so nannte...

"Bleib doch stehen!" Doch ich dachte gar nicht daran. Obwohl mir mein Herz bis zum Hals schlug und ich mich am liebsten umgedreht und Louis angeschrien hätte, ging ich mit energischem Schritt weiter auf die U-Bahn Station zu. Wenn ich mich jetzt dem hübschen Jungen stellen würde, würden sich meine Gedanken wieder nur um ihn drehen und das wollte ich vermeiden.

Plötzlich vernahm ich schnelle Schritte hinter mir, die mir zu folgen schienen, also beschleunigte ich noch mehr, als ich die Treppen der Station regelrecht hinunter sprang und in die nächstbeste U-Bahn joggte. Mir war egal, wohin sie fuhr. Ich wollte nur weg von Louis.

Schwer atmend ließ ich mich auf einen der Sitze fallen, als sich auch schon die Türen schlossen und die Bahn losfuhr. Nervös blickte ich umher, in der Hoffnung, dass mein Verfolger es nicht in die Bahn geschafft hatte. Und ich hatte Glück! Kein Louis weit und breit. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

Neugierig studierte ich den Fahrplan an der Wand gegenüber von mir. Leider war es nicht die Bahn zu mir nachhause, aber die, die ich zu Simon nehmen musste. Also gab es wohl keinen Zwischenstopp daheim und ich musste mir die Zeit bis zum Treffen anders einteilen. Ich seufzte leise, bevor ich mich zurück lehnte und die Augen schloss.


	17. Chapter 17

"Könnten wir an der Stelle hier die Pronomen ändern?", Simon sah mich nicht an, sondern starrte intensiv auf das eng beschriebene Blatt vor ihm. Ich blickte ihn irritiert an, doch dieser tippte nur ungeduldig mit der Rückseite seines Stiftes auf eine Zeile meiner Lyrics vor ihm.

"Du meinst von 'he' zu 'she'?", fragte ich verwirrt nach, woraufhin mein Gegenüber nur kurz nickte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog ich meine selbstgeschriebenen, mir so wohlbekannten Worte. Ich verstand nicht ganz, wozu diese Änderung nötig war. Die Message des Songs war klar, unabhängig von den Pronomen und ich musste zugeben, dass ich an jedem einzelnen meiner Buchstaben hing. Mein Herzblut steckte in diesen Zeilen!

Als hätte Simon meine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er plötzlich: "Das Lied lässt sich dann einfach leichter vermarkten. Es fördert deine zukünftige Fanbase, die hauptsächlich bei Teenager Mädchen liegen wird. Sie werden sich besser mit deinen Worten identifizieren können. Keine große Sache!"

Ich mochte den Gedanken immer noch nicht wirklich, meine Lyrics so stark zu verändern, jedoch sagte irgendetwas in mir, dass Simon wohl Recht haben musste. Er arbeitete schon seit Jahren in diesem Business und wenn ich erfolgreich werden wollte, musste ich wohl auf ihn hören. Für meinen Traum, musste ich Änderungen in Kauf nehmen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen nahm ich mir also einen Stift und änderte alle Pronomen des Songs, wobei ich trotzdem bei jedem einzelnen "S", dass ich dazuschrieb einen kleinen Stich in meinem Herzen spürte. Es tat mir weh, diese persönlichen Worte in etwas umzuwandeln, was mir plötzlich gar nicht mehr so nahestand.

Zögernd schob ich die geänderten Lyrics zurück zu Simon über den Tisch. Dieser schnappte nach dem Papier, wie ein Raubtier, dass auf der Lauer lag und nach langer Anstrengung endlich sein Opfer zu fassen bekam.

Der stattliche Mann nickte zufrieden, als er die geänderten Worte überflogen hatte. "Viel besser!", er schenkte mir ein kaltes Lächeln. "Du bist ein guter Junge!" Ich schauderte.

\---

Laute E-Gitarren Akkorde spielten in meinem Ohr rauf und runter, während ich die mittlerweile dunklen Straßen Londons entlang stapfte.

Ich war nicht wirklich gut gelaunt, konnte jedoch nicht genauer erklären wieso. Das Treffen war bis auf den Pronomen Vorfall gut gelaufen. Simon war mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden und ich war ein gutes Stück mit meinen Songs vorangekommen. Nur meine alten Vans hatte Simon mit einen kritischen Blick beäugt, der mir gar nicht gefallen hatte.

Ich seufzte leise, als ich um die nächste Straßenecke bog. Ich wollte keinen Gedanken mehr an Simons seltsames Verhalten verschwenden und so widmete ich mich wieder meiner Musik.

Leise summend, meine Hände im Takt der Musik klopfend, ging ich die Straße entlang, die mich zu meinem Appartment führte. Nicht mehr lang und ich konnte mich mit einer warmen Decke auf die Couch werfen und mit einer heißen Tasse Tee und einem guten Buch den Abend ausklingen lassen. Der Gedanke an meine gemütliche Wohnung, zauberte mor unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Ich wollte nicht länger durch die kalte Nacht stapfen, und so beschleunigte ich meinen Schritt.

Als ich endlich vor der großen Holztür stand, die in den Gebäudekomplex führte, in dem sich meine Wohnung befand, seufzte ich erleichtert und begann hastig nach meinem Schlüssel zu kramen.

"Hey Harry!" Ein leises Murmeln hinter mir ließ mich erschrocken herumwirbeln. Ich hatte beim Herlaufen niemanden gesehen gehabt, daher traf mich die Stimme unerwartet.

Überraschenderweise blickte ich in zwei, mir wohlbekannte, blaue Augen, die unter einer Kapuze schüchtern zu mir aufblickten. Sofort setzte das mittlerweile normale Kribbeln in meinem Bauch ein, welches mich immerzu störte und ich zu vermeiden versuchte.

"Louis...", verwirrt rieb ich mir über die Stirn. "Was zur Hölle machst du hier?" Ich konnte ein leichtes, wütendes Zittern meiner Stimme nicht vermeiden.

"Ich hab auf dich hier gewartet..." Seine Stimme war leise. Mein Gegenüber blickte nun verlegen auf den Boden, bevor er einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm, die er in der linken Hand hielt.

"Das sehe ich.", ich musterte Louis mit einem skeptischen Blick. Er trug eine dunkle Jacke, deren Kapuze er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Seine rechte Hand hatte er tief in seiner Jackentasche vergraben und er wirkte verlegen, geradezu schüchtern, wie er auf seine verdreckten Vans starrte. Ich hatte Louis noch nie so unsicher gesehen... außer vielleicht, als er in jener Nacht in der Tür meines Schlafzimmers stand.

Ich schluckte. 'Harry. Jetzt bloß nicht weich werden!', dachte ich streng zu mir, bevor ich meine Stimme erhob, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. "Und warum hast du auf mich gewartet?"

Louis sagte ein paar Sekunden nichts, sondern starrte still auf einen Fleck auf den Boden. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und murmelte, ohne mich anzusehen: "Ich möchte mit dir reden..." Er hielt inne und legte die Stirn in Falten. Er dachte wohl genau über seine nächsten Worte nach. "Können wir reingehen? Mir ist kalt... Ich warte schon eine Weile." Endlich blickte er auf, und seine wunderschönen Augen trafen meine.

Ich seufzte leise. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht so schnell nachgeben wollen, aber ich wollte hören, was Louis zu sagen hatte. Außerdem... wie konnte man so jemanden nur widerstehen?

Also nickte ich langsam, woraufhin mir Louis ein schiefes Lächeln schenkte, welches ich erwiderte. Ich starrte einen kurzen Moment, auf die süßen Grübchen meines Gegenübers, bevor ich mich schließlich los riss und mich wieder der Tür widmete.

\---

Mit jeweils einer Tasse Tee und eingewickelt in zwei Decken saßen wir nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. Wir hatten bis zu diesem Moment nicht wirklich miteinander geredet. Louis hatte still seine Jacke aufgehängt und sich dann zitternd in die Sofakissen gekuschelt. Als ich seine Gänsehaut an seinen bloßen Armen gesehen hatte, bot ich ihm einen Tee und einem meiner großen, warmen Pullis an, was er mit einem dankbaren Nicken angenommen hatte.

Warum er nur ein Tshirt unter seiner dünnen Jacke anhatte, obwohl es meines Empfindens nach sehr kalt draußen war, war mir ein Rätsel, doch ich konnte mich nicht beschweren, denn mein rießiger Pullover sah, wie ich schon vermutet hatte, extrem niedlich an dem kleinen Mann aus. Die Ärmel verdeckten die Hälfte seiner zierlichen Hände, die er an der Tasse wärmte, und der Stoff endete erst in der Mitte seiner Oberschenkel, die in schwarzen Adidas Jogginghosen steckten.

Louis räusperte sich leise, bevor er neugierig fragte: "Wo bist du denn so lange gewesen?" Er hielt kurz inne und starrte intensiv in seine Tasse, als könne er darin alle Antworten finden. "Du bist nicht in der üblichen U-Bahn heimgefahren", ergänzte er schüchtern.

Ich musste schmunzeln. Louis wusste viel über mich, für die kurze Zeit in der wir uns kannten. "Ich war arbeiten", sagte ich nach kurzem Überlegen.

"Oh... Was arbeitest du?", Louis Augen blitzten mich wissgierig an, was mich etwas zum Kichern brachte. Ich war diese Neugier nicht gewohnt, jedoch war sie mir deutlich lieber, als der abweisende Louis, den ich die letzten Tage erlebt hatte.

Statt ihm jedoch auf seine Frage zu antworten, stellte ich ihm nur eine zurück. "Über was wolltest du mit mir sprechen?" Ich war zu neugierig um länger zu warten und außerdem wollte ich nicht über meinen Job reden. Mit dem musste ich erstmal selbst klarkommen, bevor ich Anderen viele Details erzählen konnte.

"Ich wollte fragen, warum du mich in letzter Zeit ignoriert hast", Louis holte tief Luft und ich merkte, dass ihn dieser Satz wohl bedrückt haben musste, denn er klang nicht glücklich.

Ich wiederum starrte ihn verblüfft an und merkte plötzlich, wie sich meine angesammelte Wut an die Oberfläche kochte. Er war doch derjenige gewesen, der einfach abgehauen war und mich nicht kennen wollte. Und genauso platzte ich auch diese Worte hinaus, wobei ich meinen verletzten Unterton nicht vermeiden konnte. "Ich habe mehr von dir erwartet!", schloss ich meine wütende Rede.

Louis starrte mich mit großen, blauen Augen an und ich konnte sehen, wie seine etwas vorgeschobene Lippe leicht zitterte. Fast tat er mir Leid. Aber nur fast....

"Hazza... Ich..."

"Nenn mich nicht Hazza!", fauchte ich ihn an, was Louis zurück zucken ließ. Ich war selbst etwas erschrocken von meinen harschen Worten, doch ich nutzte sie, um mich selbst zu schützen. Ich konnte mich nicht schon wieder, von Louis um den Finger wickeln lassen.

"Harry", dieser holte tief Luft und ich konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören. "Das war alles nicht so gemeint... Es tut mir so Leid!" Er blickte traurig auf seine Hände, bevor er erneuert ansetzte. "Ich hab an dem Morgen noch dringend was erledigen müssen, und du hast so ruhig und friedlich geschlafen... Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, du sahst so glücklich aus!" Er hielt inne, sah auf und mir tief in die Augen, was meinen Herzschlag enorm verstärkte. "Ich... Ich dachte, du hast meinen Zettel gelesen?"

Wehmütig dachte ich an die mit krakeliger Schrift geschriebenen Worte, die ich so oft gelesen hatte, dass ich sie wahrscheinlich im Schlaf hätte aufsagen können. Ich hatte sie für eine lahme Ausrede gehalten, doch jetzt wo Louis vor mir saß und mich mit reuevollen Augen anstarrte, war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Als ich grade schon merkte, wie ich weich wurde, erinnerte ich mich an das P.S. des Briefes, was mich wie ein Stich ins Herzen traf. Sofort verfinsterte sich meine Miene wieder. "Ich dachte wir kennen uns nicht."

Louis zuckte bei meinen harten Worten zusammen und er schien verwirrt, denn er zog die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen, bevor er einen augenscheinlich Geistesblitz hatte, der sein Gesicht für einen Moment förmlich aufleuchten ließ und ein kleines Glucksen hervorbrachte.

Verwirrt fuhr ich mir durchs lange Haar. Ich verstand nun wirklich nicht, was es an der Situation zu lachen gab.

"Ohhh du dachtest...?", Louis unterbrach sich, als er mein verdutztes Gesicht sah und sein Lächeln verschwand und wurde durch einen ernsten Ausdruck ersetzt. "Hör mir zu, Harry. Ich mag dich wirklich gern", er schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln. "Und ich fände es sehr schade, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchtest, nur weil ich mich dämlich ausgedrückt habe. Alles was ich gemeint hatte war, dass wir in der Uni keinen Kontakt haben können. Ich kann dir leider momentan noch nicht verraten wieso, aber glaub mir, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

Dieser Satz hinterließ mich wohl sichtlich verwirrt, den Louis bekam einen mitleidigen Blick. Bevor ich jedoch etwas sagen konnte, sprach dieser weiter.

"Ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach, dass erstmal einfach so hinzunehmen, doch ich mag dich wirklich sehr gern und würde dich gerne weiterhin sehen. Wir können uns ja außerhalb der Uni treffen und ich schwöre dir, ich hau nicht einfach nochmal so ab. Es tut mir wirklich leid Harry, ich will es wieder gut machen!" Er blickte mich erwartend und gleichzeitig entschuldigend an.

Ich schloss überfordert die Augen und ging die Worte, die ich gerade gehört hatte nochmals langsam durch. Ich brauchte ein paar Momente, um zu verstehen, was grade geschehen war. Louis hatte sich bei mir entschuldigt, und es schien ihm wirklich Nahe zu gehen. Gedanklich ging ich mein Verhalten der letzten Zeit durch und stellte beschämt fest, dass ich komplett übertrieben und irrational gehandelt hatte. Nach Louis Erklärung konnte ich seiner Notiz nichts Böswilliges mehr entnehmen. Ich seufzte leise, bevor ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, wo ich sah wie Louis mich mit einem schiefen, erwartungsvollen Grinsen anstarrte, was mich zum Kichern brachte.

"Du magst mich also?", sagte ich leise nach einer kurzen Stille.

"Natürlich mag ich dich Curly!", Louis stockte. "Ich dachte, dass weißt du, Harry", fügte er leise hinzu und betonte, meinen richtigen Namen dabei ganz besonders stark. Er schien sich wohl an meine harsche Verbesserung von zuvor zu erinnern, denn er sah zerknirscht und unsicher in seinen Tee.

Ich stieß ihn sanft, spielerisch mit der Schulter an, um ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken, als er aufblickte. "Ich mag dich auch, Lou."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hazza?" Louis Stimme brummte angenehm auf meinem Brustkorb.

"Hm?", ich fuhr weiterhin sanft mit meinen Fingern durch die langen, zotteligen, jedoch unglaublich weichen Haare, die dem Kopf gehörten, der sich tief in meinen Pulli eingegraben hatte.

"Darf ich heute nochmal bei dir schlafen?" Überrascht nahm ich meine Hand aus Louis Haaren, was dieser mit einem verärgerten Grunzen kommentierte. Er hob seinen Kopf von meiner Brust, schnappte meine Hand und drückte sie energisch zurück in sein weiches Haar. Dann kuschelte er sich zurück in seinen ganz persönlichen, gemütlichen Platz auf meinem Oberkörper.

Ich kicherte leise, bevor ich zärtlich begann mit einzelnen Strähnen des braunen Haars zu spielen und Louis Kopfhaut sanft zu massieren, was dieser mit einem erleichterten, entspannten Seufzen willkommen hieß.

"Du kannst gerne hier schlafen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung", ich schenkte Louis ein freches Grinsen, als dieser verwundert seinen Kopf hob um mich schief anzusehen.

"Und die wäre?" Ungeduldig malte er mit seinem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise um meinen Bauchnabel, der durch meinen hochgerutschten Pulli entblößt war, was eine leichte Gänsehaut an meinem ganzen Körper auslöste, die er mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen bewunderte.

"Du musst mit mir zusammen in einem Bett schlafen. Keine Sofaaktion diesesmal!" Selbstzufrieden lächelte in mich hinein und lobte mich gedanklich für meine geniale Idee.

Louis blickte auf und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er lachend die Augen verdrehte. "Als hätte ich das nicht sowieso getan! Ich lasse mir doch nicht die Chance entgehen in deinen Armen einzuschlafen. Du bist zu warm und die Geräusche in deinem Wohnzimmer zu gruselig, als dass ich noch eine Nacht auf dem Sofa verbringe."

Mit einem entrüsteten Schnauben ließ er sich zurück auf meine Brust fallen, was mich kurz schmerzvoll Aufstöhnen ließ, denn ich war nicht auf sein Gewicht vorbereitet gewesen.

"Jetzt hab dich nicht so!", ich konnte das breite Grinsen in Louis Gesicht förmlich hören, als er sich zurück in meinen Pulli kuschelte und meine Hand zurück auf seinen Kopf pflanzte. "Und jetzt mach weiter, mit was auch immer du da tust mit meinen Haaren!"

Ich konnte nicht anders, als über das bestimmende Verhalten Louis' zu schmunzeln. Ich fand es einerseits niedlich, wie er sich aufspielte, aber anderseits war es auch verdammt attraktiv und daher tat ich natürlich wie mir geheißen wurde.

"Du bekommst so aber doch gar nichts vom Film mit", stellte ich fest, während ich wieder begann einzelne Strähnen der weichen Haare um meine Finger zu wickeln. "Du hast ihn immerhin ausgesucht!"

"Du guckst doch auch nicht richtig und außerdem weiß ich, dass du ihn, genauso wie ich, schon bestimmt hundert mal gesehen hast", protestiere Louis in den dicken Stoff.

Und damit hatte er natürlich Recht. Ich hatte nicht eine Sekunde aufgepasst, was sich auf dem Bildschirm abspielte, und den Plott kannte ich auch in und auswendig. Dabei war der Film der Grund dafür, dass wir nun eng umschlungen auf meiner Couch lagen.

Nach unserem Gespräch hatten wir uns eine Pizza bestellt und beschlossen, zum Essen "Love actually" zu schauen. Louis hatte ihn ausgesucht gehabt, und kommentiert, dass es einer seiner Lieblinge war, was mich gewundert hatte, denn als einen Liebhaber von Schnulzen ich den kleinen, frechen Mann nun gar nicht eingeschätzt. Aber da ich den Film auch so sehr liebte wie er, hatte ich mich natürlich nicht beschwert.

Den ersten Teil des Films hatten wir beide noch nebeneinander mapfend verbracht, doch als die Pizza weg gewesen war, fingen wir beide an unruhig auf unseren Plätzen zu werden. Keine Position und kein Platz war perfekt für unseren kleinen Filmeabend.

Nach einer Weile kamen wir uns bei unserem Gezappel immer näher, doch wie Louis schlussendlich auf mir, seine Beine eng mit meinen verflochten, die Hände auf meinem Bauch ruhend, gelandet war, war mir ein Rätsel.

Jedoch ein Wunderschönes, denn ich genoss jede Sekunde, in der ich Louis nahe sein konnte. Mein Herz überschlug sich dauerhaft und die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch mussten Tango tanzen, so sehr kribbelte es in meinem Körper.

Ich schloss leise, aber glücklich seufzend meine Augen und vergrub meine Nase in Louis Haar. Ich atmete tief ein, um den mittlerweile vertrauten Geruch von Karamell, Vanille und dem Hauch von Zigarettenrauch aufzunehmen. Das mich die einzelnen Haare sanft im Gesicht kitzelten störte mich nicht, sondern zauberte mir ein breites Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

\---

Es war wohl eine Weile später, denn als ich aufwachte, war der Film aus und der Bildschirm des Fernsehers somit schwarz. Ich gähnte ausgiebig und rieb mir mit einer Hand über meine müden Augen, bevor ich diese richtig öffnen konnte.

Verwirrt blickte ich ab mir herunter, denn im ersten Moment konnte ich das Gewicht auf mir nicht richtig zuordnen. Ich brauchte kurz, bis ich realisierte, dass es Louis war, der eng an mich gekuschelt leise schnarchte. Sein Kopf war immer noch auf meine Brust gebettet, jedoch war er nicht mehr so tief in meinen Pulli vergraben, wie bevor wir eingeschlafen waren.

Ich wollte mir gerade das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichen, um die niedliche Schlafmütze besser betrachten zu können, als ich bemerkte, dass meine eine Hand eng von Louis umklammert war. Er hatte meinen Arm zu seiner Brust gezogen, wo er ihn umarmte wie ein Kind sein Stofftier. Bei diesem Anblick wurde mir warm ums Herz und ich war mir sicher, dass ich wohl gerade aussehen musste wie der Herzaugen Emoji. Gut das Louis schlief und das nicht sehen konnte!

Vorsichtig strich ich mit meiner freien Hand ein paar Strähnen der braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht des schlafenden Jungen und fuhr dann mit dem Daumen von der Schläfe über die herraustehenden Wangenknochen und die vom Schlaf gerötete Wange hinunter bis zu der stark ausgebildeten Kieferpartie Louis. Ich ging sicher, dass ich auch jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut spürte und keine noch so kleine Unebenheit ausließ.

Mein Blick folgte meinem Finger und wanderte dann zu Louis Lippen. Louis wunderschönen, rosa Lippen, die wahrscheinlich so gut nach ihm schmeckten und weich sein mussten. Und dann war da noch Louis Stupsnase. Diese perfekte Nase, die er manchmal rümpfte, wenn er lächelte. Das Lächeln, dass kleine Fältchen um seine strahlenden Augen brachte und die niedlichen Grübchen zum Vorschein brachte.

Verdammt! Ich war doch tatsächlich dabei mich in den Mann aus Doncaster Hals über Kopf zu verlieben, und ich konnte und wollte nicht mal was dagegen tun.

Nach ein paar Minuten Louis bewundern, beschloss ich, dass ich ihn aufwecken musste, damit wir ins Bett gehen konnten. Die Position in der ich lag war nicht sonderlich bequem und auch wenn Louis super niedlich aussah, tat mein Rücken mittlerweile doch sehr weh.

Ich warf seufzend nochmals einen letzten, gerührten Blick auf die Schlafmütze auf meiner Brust, bevor ich mit meiner freien Hand vorsichtig Louis Wange, den Kiefer und ein Stück seines Nackens umschloss und sanft die weiche Haut rieb. Dazu flüsterte ich leise: "Hey Lou... Aufwachen! Komm wir gehen ins Bett."

Ich musste mich ein paar mal wiederholen, bis Louis schließlich grummelnd die Augen öffnete und sich verwirrt übers Gesicht strich, wofür er meinen umklammerten Arm schlussendlich losließ. Langsam erhob er sich, und wir konnten uns entheddern, sodass wir nebeneinander auf dem Sofa saßen. Er schien noch nicht ganz zu verstehen, was genau passierte, denn er starrte mich nur schlaftrunken an und legte den Kopf schief.

"Wir sind eingeschlafen. Lass uns ins Bett gehen", erklärte ich ihm ruhig und erhob mich von der Couch.

Lächelnd hielt ich Louis beide Hände hin um ihn aufzuziehen. Dieser nahm mein Angebot an und griff locker nach meinen Fingern, sodass ich ihn hochziehen konnte, nur damit Louis, als er stand, müde in meine Arme fallen konnte. Lachend fing ich ihn auf und hielt ihn unter seinen Achseln stützend fest.

"Komm mit, du Schlafmütze!", kicherte ich und stellte den Kleineren vor mir ab. Dann fasste ich ihn sanft an den Schultern und leitete ihn durch den Flur in mein Schlafzimmer, immer darauf bedacht, dass Louis in seiner Müdigkeit nirgendwo hängen blieb.

Im Raum angekommen, platzierte ich Louis auf meinem Bett. "Ich denke mal nicht, dass du gerade noch fähig bist, deine Zähne zu putzen", kicherte ich mit einem Blick auf Louis halbzugefallene Augen. "Aber wir sollten dir zumindest andere Sachen anziehen."

Ich musterte Louis Kleidung. Seine Jogginghose schien zwar bequem, aber sie war schmutzig, genauso wie das Tshirt, dass er trug. Meinen Pulli hatte er zu meinem Bedauern schon vor einer ganzen Weile ausgezogen.

Mit einem Seufzen ging ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank und wollte grade schon beginnen nach angemessenen Schlafsachen zu kramen, als ich Louis verschlafene, raue Stimme vernahm, die sofort eine Gänsehaut bei mir auslöste. "Ist ok. Ich schlaf in meinen Boxershorts. Ich brauch nichts."

Erstaunt drehte ich mich um, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. "Wie du möchtest!"

Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog Louis sein Tshirt über seinen Kopf und warf es in ein Eck des Zimmers. Ich schnappte leise nach Luft, als ich Louis sportlichen Oberkörper mit den schönen Tattoos sah. Diese Nacht konnte ja nur gut werden, wenn Louis wirklich neben mir schlief. Nun strampelte der zierliche, junge Mann seine Hose von seinen Beinen und erhob sich, um sich mit verschränkten Armen vor mich zu platzieren.

Seine Müdigkeit schien plötzlich wie verflogen, denn er grinste mich nun schief an. "Mund zu, es zieht!", er zwinkerte mir zu und ich merkte wie ich rot wurde. Schnell schloss ich meinen Mund, von dem ich gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er offen gewesen war und schluckte.

Louis trat nun noch einen Schritt näher an mich an und zupfte an dem Saum meines Pullis. "Schläfst du etwa darin?", fragte er frech, obwohl er die Antwort ganz genau wusste.

Ich war immer noch geschockt davon, wie schnell Louis von niedlich und müde zu frech und sexy wechseln konnte. Doch ich fing mich rasch wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann zieh dich aus... oder brauchst du Hilfe?", Louis kicherte als er sah wie ich noch röter wurde. Vorsichtig schob er beide seine Hände unter meinen Pulli, was mich nach Luft schnappen ließ, als er meine bloße Haut berührte. Langsam zog er den Stoff weiter nach oben, und ich hob meine Arme, damit er den Hoodie über meinen Kopf ziehen konnte und auf den Boden hinter uns werfen konnte.

Gebannt starrte ich in Louis blaue Augen. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte vor Aufregung und ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um die Spannung zu lindern. Louis Augen wanderten zu meinem Mund und er leckte sich kurz über seine Lippen. Dann senkte er urplötzlich den Blick und ich merkte, wie ein seltsamer Druck sich von mir löste, den ich bisher nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte.

"Lass uns Zähne putzen gehen!", murmelte Louis mit gesenktem Blick. Verwirrt von der plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankung nickte ich nur. Ich entledigte mich ebenfalls meiner Hose, bevor ich Louis ins Bad folgte, sodass wir beide in Boxershorts in dem kleinen Raum standen.

Dort gab ich ihm stumm schweigend seine eigene Zahnbürste und wir begannen unsere Zähne zu putzen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als Louis hin und wieder von der Seite zu betrachten. Seine Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich an seinem Bauch ab, die Tattoos auf seiner Brust glänzten im Licht des Badezimmers und sein Po sah einfach perfekt aus in seinen Boxern.

Nach einer Weile spuckte Louis die weiße Paste ins Waschbecken und wusch sich das Gesicht, wobei er mit etwas Wasser ebenfalls seine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Ich dachte, ich könnte Louis nicht mehr attraktiver finden, doch dieser Moment bewieß mir das Gegenteil. Mir wurde heiß und ich merkte, wie es in meiner Boxer eng wurde. Schnell trat ich näher ans Waschbecken, band mir einen kleinen Dutt und widmete mich dann selber meiner abendlichen Routine um mich abzulenken, als ich plötzlich merkte, wie sich warme Haut von hinten gegen mich drückte.

Louis tätowierten Arme schlangen sich um meinen Bauch und auf Grund unserer Größenunterschiede berührte mein Po seinen Bauch. Ich spürte, wie er sanft sein Kinn auf meine Schulter legte. Ich hob meinen Blick und sah einem frech grinsenden Louis durch den Spiegel in die Augen. Lächelnd hob ich fragend eine Augenbraue, doch Louis ignorierte mich, schloss zur Antwort nur die Augen und drückte seine Wange enger in meine Schulter.

Ich seufzte kurz lächelnd in mich hinein, bevor ich sanft, mit leichtem Druck Louis Arme von meiner Hüfte löste, um mich um zu ihm umzudrehen. Vorsichtig verschränkte ich unsere Finger vor uns miteinander bevor ich Louis schief angrinste: "Was tust du?"

Louis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dich lieb haben... Was denn sonst?!", sagte er leise mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und ich fühlte wie ich dahinschmolz. Jup, für mich war alle Hoffnung zu spät. Ich war Lou voll und ganz untergeben.

Mit einem seligen Lächeln ließ ich eine Hand Louis' los, um ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu schieben, doch mit der anderen drückte ich gefühlsvoll seine Finger. Ich lehnte mich zurück an die Waschbeckengarnitur, um mit dem Kleineren auf einer Höhe zu sein. Meine Augen trafen seine, und ich verlor mich in seinem intensiven Blick. Das blaue Glitzern schien mich zu verzaubern, und alles um mich herum verschwand. Es gab in diesem Moment nur Louis und mich. Aber hauptsächlich Louis. Meine Gedanken waren wie ausgelöscht und ich spürte nur noch die Wärme in mir und das schnelle Pochen meines Herzens.

Irgendwann wanderte mein Blick über Louis perfekte Nase zu seinen Lippen auf die er leicht biss. Mein Atem stockte. Die eine Hand immer noch auf Louis Wange ruhend, zog ich ihn mit der anderen Hand an der Hüfte näher zu mir her, sodass er etwas zwischen meinen Beinen stand. Ich wollte Louis näher bei mir haben. Am besten so nah wie es ging. Ich wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Ich wollte, dass er meins war.


	19. Chapter 19

Ich konnte Louis warme Haut an meinen bloßen Oberschenkeln verorten. Unsere Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und ich konnte seinen frischen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Meine eine Hand strich zärtlich über seine rosige Wange, während die andere auf der schlanken Taille meines Gegenübers ruhte.

Mein Herz pochte wie wild, alles in mir kribbelte und ich musste gegen das starke Verlangen ankämpfen, unsere Lippen zu vereinen und Louis voll und ganz zu spüren. Doch ich wollte ihn nicht verstören. Was wenn er das gar nicht wollte? Was wenn ich ihn verschrecken würde? Was wenn er mich nur als guten Freund sah?

Louis musste wohl meine plötzliche Unsicherheit merken, denn er beugte sich nun vor. Ich hielt den Atem an, als mir der wunderschöne Mann immer näher kam, doch zu meiner Enttäuschung beugte er sich zu meinem Ohr vor, statt zu meinen Lippen.

Seine Wange striff kaum merklich meine, bevor er dann leise in mein Ohr raunte: "Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Curly!" Er sagte es nicht mit Müdigkeit. Nein... Es klang eher aufregend und verlangend. Ich schluckte, als ich merkte wie eine Welle von Erregung mich überrollte.

Louis trat etwas zurück, sodass ich mich wieder richtig hinstellen konnte. Beschämt versuchte ich zu überdecken, wie sehr mich die rauen Worte angeturnt hatten, doch ein kurzer Blick hinüber zu dem Kleineren ließen mich aufatmen, denn diesem schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Mit geröteten Wangen und glasigen Augen zeigte Louis auf die Badezimmertür, deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an und sagte dann: "Ladies first!" Ich kicherte albern, bevor ich langsam durch die Tür schritt.

Als ich einen Blick über die Schulter warf, um zu sehen ob mir Louis folgte, erwischte ich ihn, wie er mir auf den Po starrte. Ich grinste breit, bevor ich provokativ mit meinem Allerwertesten wackelte. Ein zweiter Blick in Louis Gesicht und ich konnte erkennen, wie unerwartet es ihn traf. Die restlichen Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht konnte ich nicht richtig deuten. Sehr wohl erkennen konnte ich hingegen, wie er plötzlich schnell auf mich zukam.

Ich schluckte heftig, doch bevor ich meine Tat weiter überdenken konnte, spürte ich ein Brennen auf meinem nur durch die Boxershorts geschützten Po. Ich schnappte laut hörbar, jedoch eher erregt als schmerzvoll, nach Luft. Louis Hand krallte sich in den Stoff und ich spürte wie seine Fingernägel sich in meine Haut bohrten.

Der Kleinere stand eng hinter mir. Ich konnte die Wärme seiner Haut spüren und seinen Atem, der sich nun wieder meinem Ohr näherte. "Curly!", seine Stimme war rau und voller Verlangen. Sie löste eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper aus und ich hatte das Gefühl mich nicht mehr beherrschen zu können. "Mach mich nicht verrückt...", flüsterte Louis nun heiser, den Griff immer noch nicht lockernd.

"Sonst...?", fragte ich provokativ, ohne mich umzudrehen.

"Sonst kann ich mich leider nicht so sehr zurückhalten wie bisher!" Ich spürte wie der Druck von meinem Po verschwand und die angenehme Wärme Louis' mit ihm.

Ich wirbelte herum, nur um zu sehen, wie sich Louis mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer gemacht hatte. Ich starrte auf seine Rückenmuskeln, die kurvig, schlanke Silhouette und schließlich auf Louis Hinterteil. Das war zu viel für mich! Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr beherrschen.

So schnell es ging holte ich auf und fasste ihn an den Schultern, um ihn zu mir zu drehen. Louis starrte mich irritiert an, mit den großen, blauen Augen, die ich so gerne mochte und die immer dieses mittlerweile bekannte Ziehen in meiner Magengegend verursachten. Ich umschloss mit meinen Händen Louis Wangen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Dieser griff nach meinem Handgelenk, aber zog es nicht weg, sondern strich stattdessen sanft über meine Haut.

"Scheiße Lou, was machst du nur mit mir?", wisperte ich fast lautlos. Dann beugte ich mich vor, schloss meine Augen und küsste ihn. Ich küsste die perfekten, rosa Lippen, die nach Louis schmeckten. Karamell, Vanille und ein Hauch von Rauch.

Ich presste meine Lippen nur für einen kurzen Moment auf Louis, jedoch reichte dass um in mir ein kleines Feuerwerk auszulösen. Alles in mir schien zu explodieren und als ich schwer atmend zurücktrat, senkte ich sofort meinen Blick, damit Louis nicht sah, wie ich knallrot wurde.

"Sorry" Ich murmelte die Worte leise und unverständlich und wirklich Leid tat es mir auch nicht, doch ich wollte Louis nicht ansehen. Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass er mich jetzt hassen würde. Angst, dass ich ohne ihn klarkommen musste. Unzählige Gedanken wirbelten unkontrolliert in meinem Kopf herum.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Finger an meinem Kinn, der es vorsichtig anhob, sodass ich direkt in Louis vor Aufregung glitzernde Augen sah. Mein Gehirn war plötzlich wie leer gefegt und alles, worüber ich mir gerade noch Sorgen gemacht hatte, war verschwunden. Dann legte sich dieser Finger vorsichtig auf meine Lippen. "Sssshhh! Entschuldige dich bitte nie wieder für ein Wunder!" Louis blickte mich ernst an, bevor er seine Hand in meinen Nacken legte, mich zu sich her zog und unsere Lippen erneuert miteinander vereinte.

Der zweite Kuss war fast noch schöner als der erste. Meine Hände fanden wie von alleine in Louis Haare, während er seine um meinen Hals geschlungen hatte. Sofort kam auch das Feuerwerk von zuvor zurück und ich seufzte glücklich in unseren innigen Kuss. Es war ein unglaubliches, unbeschreibliches Gefühl und ich fühlte mich wie auf Wolken.

Irgendwann intensivierte sich unser Kuss und ich löste meine Hände aus Louis Haar, um ihn an der Hüfte näher zu mir herzuziehen. Als unsere Körper aufeinanderstießen, stöhnte Louis leise auf, was ich geschickt nutzte, um vorsichtig mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund zu gleiten.

Diesem schien das sehr zu gefallen, denn er erwiderte meinen Kuss mit Leidenschaft und öffnete mit einer geübten Handbewegung meinen Dutt, sodass meine Haare offen über meine Schultern fielen. Louis vergrub sofort energisch seine Hände darin, was etwas ziepte, mich aber nur noch mehr anmachte.

Langsam lösten sich meine Lippen von seinen und ich begann von Louis Mundwinkel langsam über den ausgeprägten Kieferknochen hinunter zu seinem Hals zu küssen. Ich ließ mir viel Zeit und genoß jedes kleine Stück von Louis weicher, angenehm duftender Haut. Dieser schien meine Zärtlichkeiten sehr zu genießen, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und drückte mich sanft am Hinterkopf an seinen Hals.

Als ich einen soften Punkt unter an Louis Hals traf, knapp unter seinem Kiefer, stöhnte er plötzlich auf. Ich grinste und begann stärker an der Stelle zu saugen und zu knabbern. Es gefiel mir Louis Genuss zu sehen. Dieser seufzte immer wieder intensiv und zog kräftig an meinen Haaren, was mich nicht im geringsten störte. Im Gegenteil, ich neckte Louis nur noch mehr mit meinen feinen Bissen.

Dieser ließ es eine Weile über sich ergehen bevor er plötzlich mit einem Ruck mich an meinen Haaren von sich zog und mich gegen die Wand hinter uns presste. Ein angenehmer Schmerz zuckte durch meinen Körper und ich starrte Louis erregt und adrenalingeladen an. Dieser erwiderte meinen Blick genauso intensiv, bevor er sich auf meine Lippen stürzte.

Wir küssten uns eine Weile wild, atemlos und mit einer Leidenschaft, die mir Gänsehaut verschaffte. Unsere Hände tasteten sich verlangend an unseren fast nackten Körpern entlang und ich konnte gar nicht genug von Louis Berührungen bekommen.

Schließlich löste ich mich kurz von dem wunderschönen Mann, griff ihm ans Handgelenk und zog ihn mit einer flinken Bewegung mit mir zusammen aufs Bett, nur um unsere Lippen dann sofort wieder zu vereinen. Ohne sich von mir zu lösen, rollte sich Louis über mich und fixierte meine Hände neben meinem Gesicht. Atemlos strich mir der schöne Mann über mir, die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während er mich weiter küsste. Diesesmal war es aber er, der sich kürzer Zeit von meinem Mund löste und meinen Hals herabküsste.

Ich stöhnte genüsslich auf und gab mich voll und ganz Louis hin, der mit seinen teils sanften, teils fordernden Küssen und Knabbereien an meinem Hals, überall Gänsehaut auslöste. Ich reckte mich zu ihm, die Hände auf Louis perfekten Po ruhend, in den ich in ab und zu kniff, wenn er sanft zubiss und mir damit ein Seufzen entlockte.

Nach einer Weile kehrte Louis zu meinem Mund zurück und unsere Küsse würden sanfter. Der Kleinere rollte sich von mir und kuschelte sich eng an mich, während er mich, mit feinen, zarten Berührungen unserer Lippen, liebkoste. Ich genoss die Nähe und Wärme Louis, während ich ihn fest an mich presste, in der Hoffnung, ich müsste ihn dann nie wieder loslassen.

Ich merkte, wie mich langsam die Müdigkeit überkam, und als ich leise in einen unserer Küsse gähnte, kicherte Louis etwas. Zart legte er seine Hände um mein Gesicht, strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Haut, und hauchte mir dann viele kleine süße Küsse auf die Wangen, auf die Stirn, auf meine Nasenspitze und auf die Lippen.

Ich spürte wie ich in mein weiches Kissen sank und mir meine Augen zufielen ohne dass ich viel dagegen tun konnte. Louis zog mich an seine Brust, legte die Arme um mich und nestelte seine Nase in meinen Nacken und Haare. Das Letzte was ich merkte war, wie er mir einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals drückte und dann war ich auch schon eingeschlafen, mit Louis wundervollem Karamell Duft in der Nase.


	20. Chapter 20

Ein lautes Schluchzen, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Schrei rißen mich aus dem Schlaf. Verwirrt versuchte ich mich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu orientieren, bis ich realisierte, dass es Louis war, der sich im Schlaf neben mir wälzte und zappelte.

Überfordert beobachtete ich den zierlichen Körper, der sich nicht zu beruhigen schien. Was sollte ich tun? Ihn wecken?

Doch zum Glück wurde mir diese Entscheidung im nächsten Moment auch schon abgenommen, denn Louis schreckte mit einem weiteren Schrei aus seinem Schlaf. Er war tränenüberstömt und er blickte wild umher, wie ein Welpe, der die Orientierung verloren hatte.

Es brach mir das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Ich spürte wie sich alles in mir schmerzhaft zusammenzog, als ich schließlich vorsichtig eine Hand in Richtung des zitternden Louis streckte und leise seinen Namen flüsterte. Dieser fuhr erschrocken herum, starrte mich dann nur mit großen, tränengefüllten Augen an, bevor er sich in meine Arme stürzte und bitterlich anfing zu weinen.

Ohne wirklich zu verstehen was geschah, zog ich den schluchzenden Jungen auf meinen Schoß, drückte ihn eng an mich und wog ihn dann sanft hin und her, während ich beruhigende Worte murmelte und ihm durchs verwuschelte Haar strich. Louis musste wohl einen schrecklichen Albtraum gehabt haben, denn er schien sich gar nicht mehr zu beruhigen und ich konnte spüren, wie seine Tränen meine bloße Brust nässten.

Besorgt blickte ich auf das trauernde Bündel auf meinem Schoss hinunter. Mein Herz fühlte sich an als würde es gleich zerspringen, und mit jedem Schluchzen wurde das Gefühl nur stärker. Alles in mir wollte einfach nur noch, dass Louis mich mit seinem Sonnenschein Lächeln ansah und es wieder gut war.

Es war genau dieser Moment, indem ich beschloss, dass ich alles tun würde um Louis vor dem Leid der Welt zu beschützen, so dass ich ihn niemals mehr weinen sehen müsste. Mein Lou war zu wertvoll um jemals verletzt zu werden, und auch wenn ich ihn wahrscheinlich nicht vor Allem und Jedem schützen konnte, dann wollte ich zumindest die Person sein, die ihn auffing, wenn es hart wurde. Ich wollte sein Fels in der Brandung sein. Sein Anker, sein Kompass, sein Hazza.

Ich drückte Louis einen Kuss aufs Haar, während sich dieser weiterhin fest an mich klammerte und ich ihm sachte über den Rücken strich, um seine Schnappatmung zu beruhigen.

Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich tat. Ich empfand mich selbst meist als relativ nutzlos, wenn andere weinten, doch Niall meinte immer, ich sei gut im Trösten und Liam kam öfters zu mir, wenn er eine Schulter brauchte, um sich auszuheulen, also tat ich wohl alles richtig. Auch Louis schien das so zu empfinden, denn sein Weinen wurde langsam leiser und das heftige Beben seiner Schultern stoppte.

Erleichtert seufzte ich leise auf, bevor ich nochmals einen kleinen Kuss auf Louis Kopf platzierte. Daraufhin sah dieser auf, mit seinen geröteten, geschwollenen, traurigen Augen, den tränenüberströmten Wangen und den vorgeschobenen Lippen. Allein dieser Anblick brach mir das Herz aufs Neue. Für mich war Louis immer dieser starke, geheimnisvolle, freche, attraktive Mann gewesen, der manchmal zwar überraschenderweise sehr niedlich war, aber so zerstört hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Ich hatte bisher gar nicht darüber nachgedacht gehabt, dass Louis auch eine emotionale Person sein könnte. Natürlich hatte der freche Wuschelkopf genauso Gefühle wie jeder Andere auch, obwohl es mir bisher so unmöglich erschienen war. Ich fühlte mich dumm, dass ich nicht früher realisiert hatte, dass Louis genauso wie ich eben manchmal weinte.

Vorsichtig strich ich ihm mit den Daumen die Tränen von Louis geröteten Wangen und beugte mich vor, um seine Stirn sanft mit meinen Lippen zu berühren. Ich ließ sie dort ein paar Sekunden verweilen, denn ich wollte sichergehen, dass Louis all meine Fürsorge, die ich in den Kuss steckte spürte. Als ich sie wieder zurückzog, lächelte Louis. Es war nur ein kleines Lächeln, dass seine Mundwinkel umspielte und kaum merkbar war. Aber ich sah es, und es erwärmte mein geschundenes Herz.

Louis Blick suchte meinen und ich sah ihm tief in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen, die trotz der Dunkelheit glitzerten. Er wirkte ernst und in seinen Pupillen spiegelten sich seine Traurigkeit wieder. Dann sprach Louis. Mit zitternder, aber trotzdem entschlossener Stimme. "Sie darf nicht sterben!"

Verwirrt blickte ich den Mann auf meinem Schoss an, der es absolut ernst zu meinen schien. Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich realisierte, dass er wahrscheinlich seinen Traum meinte. Beruhigend umschloss ich Louis kleinere Hände mit meinen Großen und lächelte ihn vorsichtig, aufmunternd an. "Lou... Sunshine! Es war nur ein Alptraum! Alles wird gut, niemand stirbt."

Ich sah wie sich Louis Augen wieder mit Wasser füllten und er schnell hinunter auf unsere Hände sah, die auf unseren Beinen lagen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Kaum merklich, und doch so offensichtlich. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Ich schluckte. "Ich bin hier bei dir. Ich passe auf dich auf, okay?", flüsterte ich leise.

Louis nickte nur. Eine vereinzelte Träne löste sich von seiner Wange und fiel hinab auf unsere Hände, wo sie verschwand. Ich schluckte, dachte gut über meine nächsten Worte nach, bevor ich mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme fragte: "Möchtest du mit mir darüber reden?"

Ich sagte extra nicht "über den Traum", denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mehr hinter Louis Gefühlsausbruch steckte, jedoch wollte ich ihn zu nichts drängen. Ich war schon froh, dass er überhaupt so offen war, vor mir zu weinen. Immerhin kannten wir uns noch nicht sehr lange.

Louis räusperte sich, doch das Zittern in seiner Stimme verschwand nicht. "Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum...", begann er zögerlich, dann stoppte er. Aufmunternd strich ich ihm mit dem Daumen über die Finger. Er atmende tief durch. "In diesem Traum ist meine Mutter gestorben", sagte er, dann brach seine Stimme und er löste seine Hände aus meinem Griff um sein Gesicht in ihnen zu vergraben.

Sofort sprang mein Beschützerinstinkt wieder ein und ich zog Louis zu mir her, um meine Arme beruhigend um ihn zu legen. Es fiel mir wirklich schwer ihn so zu sehen, und daher beschloss ich, nicht weiter nachzufragen, obwohl ich tausend Fragen hatte. Ich wollte meinen gebrochenen Lou nicht noch weiter belasten, auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass viel mehr hinter diesem Traum steckte. Er musste seine Mutter wohl sehr lieben, wenn er so extrem auf einen Traum reagierte.

Louis hatte bisher solch persönliche Gespräche gemieden gehabt. Ich wusste zwar, dass er sehr viele Geschwister hatte und das die große Familie in Doncaster lebte, jedoch hatte er nie viele Details erzählt gehabt. Er hatte immer mehr Fragen an mich gestellt, wie er beantwortet hatte. Ich war natürlich neugierig gewesen, hatte jedoch seine Verschlossenheit respektiert und nicht weiter nachgefragt gehabt. Auch wenn es mich natürlich brennend interessierte, wie Louis Beziehung zu seiner Familie war und Geschichten von früher waren eines meiner Lieblingsthemen für kuschelige Abende. Vorallem jetzt, wo ich denen weinenden Louis in meinem Arm hielt, wollte ich unbedingt noch mehr über seine Mutter erfahren.

Doch ich blieb still. Stattdessen strich ich Louis weiterhin beruhigend durchs Haar und über den Rücken und wartete geduldig, bis sein Schluchzen aufhörte.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe", murmelte Louis schließlich nach einer Weile in meine Brust.

"Ach was!", erwiderte ich mit ruhiger Stimme. "Letztes mal habe ich ja auch geweckt...." Ich stockte kurz, bevor ich sagte: "Außerdem kannst du immer zu mir kommen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt, Lou. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, dir zuhören und helfen. Egal wann, egal wo! Immer!"

Louis hob langsam seinen Kopf von meiner Brust und sah dann auf zu mir. Er lächelte. Es war zwar nicht sein Sonnenscheinlächeln, denn die Traurigkeit war immer noch deutlich von seinem Gesicht ablesbar, aber er lächelte. Und allein das, machte mich glücklich und wärmte mein Inneres.

Dann beugte sich Louis plötzlich vor und legte seine Lippen hauchzart auf meine. Der Kuss kam überraschend, aber ich war nicht böse darüber. Im Gegenteil, dass Feuerwerk in mir ging wieder los und es fühlte sich fast so an wie unser erster Kuss. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich Louis Tomlinson küsste! Den wunderschönen, geheimnisvollen Mann, der mir vor ein paar Stunden noch so weit entfernt vorkam.

Louis nach Karamell schmeckende Lippen berührten meinen Mund nur für einen Moment, denn dann löste er sich von mir und murmelte er auf meine Haut: "Danke Hazza! Das bedeutet mir die Welt!"

Sein feiner Atem kitzelte auf meiner Haut und ich bekam sofort wieder eine Gänsehaut, zusammen mit dem großen Bedürfnis Louis erneuert zu küssen. Und genau das tat ich dann auch, mit der gleichen Zartheit, wie es Louis zuvor schon getan hatte.

\---

Das nächste mal wachte ich auf, von Sonnenstrahlen die mir ins Gesicht schienen. Es war Samstag und somit machte ich mir keine Sorgen, dass ich verschlafen hatte.

Im Gegenteil, ich war letzte Nacht nach unserer Unterhaltung in Louis Armen eingeschlafen, hatte extrem gut geträumt und war jetzt mehr als bereit einen wunderschönen Tag mit dem schönen Mann zu verbringen.

Ich rieb mir über die verschlafenen Augen, bevor ich mich rüber rollte um einen Blick auf den schlafenden Lou zu werfen. Als ich jedoch neben mich sah, blieb mir das Herz für eine Sekunde stehen.

Louis Seite des Bettes war leer. Geschockt starrte ich auf das zerknautschte Kissen und die verkrumpelte Decke, die das einzige Zeichen waren, dass Louis neben mir gelegen haben musste letzte Nacht.

Tausend Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf und Panik und Angst stiegen in mir auf. Er konnte mich doch nicht schon wieder einfach so verlassen haben. Vorallem nicht nach unserem emotionalen Gespräch. Ich hatte echt gedacht, dass ihm das etwas bedeutet hätte.

Ich spürte, wie sich Wut in mir aufstaute und sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. Meine Hände verkrampfen sich in der Decke. Ich wusste nicht wieso es mich so sehr verletzte, dass Louis mich schon wieder allein gelassen hatte, denn eigentlich hatte ich keinen Grund sauer zu sein. Louis hatte wahrscheinlich eine sehr gute Erklärung für sein Verhalten und es war nur eine Kleinigkeit dazwischen gekommen oder so.

Trotzdem konnte ich es nicht verhindern, dass eine einzelne Träne sich einen Weg über meine Wange bahnte. Energisch wischte ich sie weg und schloss die Augen.

So lag ich ein paar Minuten da, versuchte mich zu beruhigen und meine Gedanken abzustellen. Als sich mein Atem beruhigt hatte und ich das Gefühl hatte, mich besser im Griff zu haben, quälte ich mich aus dem Bett.

Der Tag schien wohl doch nicht so toll zu werden, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Seufzend ging ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank um mir frische Unterwäsche und eine graue Jogginghose zu nehmen. Dann schlappte ich in Richtung Bad, verschloss die Tür und starrte in den Spiegel.

Meine grünen Augen starrten mich traurig an und mein langes Haar hing mir übers Gesicht. Ich seufzte bevor ich mir einen kalten Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht klatschte. Das Wasser lief über meine Wangenknochen und meinen Kiefer hinunter auf meine nackte Brust. Die Kälte tat gut und ich beschloss, eine sehr kalte Dusche zu nehmen. Das half bestimmt gegen meine schlechte Laune.

Ich entkleidete mich, stieg in die Dusche und ließ das kühle Wasser über meinen Körper und meine Locken laufen. Es tat gut und ich fühlte mich, als würde ich all meine Sorgen von mir abwaschen.

Als ich begann mich besser zu fühlen, fing ich an zu Summen, was sich bald in ein Singen wandelte. Es war ein Lied, dass sich schon lange in meinem Kopf befunden hatte, mit dem ich aber noch nicht ganz zufrieden war.  
Während ich das Shampoo aus meinem Haar wusch, sang ich aus voller Brust:

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly"

Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes Geräusch aus meiner Wohnung und ich verstummte sofort, ohne das Lied zu Ende gesungen zu haben.

Da war jemand in meiner Wohnung! Sofort stieg Panik in mir auf. Wer konnte das sein? Wurde ich gerade ausgeraubt? Oder vielleicht sogar gleich ermordet?

Wie blöd es doch von mir gewesen war, dass ich bis gerade gesungen hatte. Der potenzielle Mörder musste mich gehört haben und wusste nun wo ich war. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als es plötzlich laut quietschte.

Sofort machte ich das Wasser aus, stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete mich so schnell und leise wie es ging ab. Dann zog ich mir meine Boxer und Jogginghose an. Wenn ich schon sterben sollte, dann zumindest mit etwas am Leib. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich zur Tür, legte mein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte den Geräuschen in der Wohnung.


	21. Chapter 21

Mit pochendem Herzen stand ich, das Ohr an die Türe gelegt im Badezimmer und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu atmen, während ich die Geräusche in der Wohnung zuzuordnen probierte.

Der Eindrinling schien sich wohl gerade in der Küche umzublicken, denn man konnte Geschirr klappern hören. Was zur Hölle wollte er denn da?! Ich hatte nichts Besonderes da... oder holte er etwa gerade ein Messer?!

Gedanklich begann ich mir Horrorszenarien auszumalen, wie ich blutüberströmt, leblos auf meinem Bodezimmerboden lag und ewig nicht gefunden werden würde. Der Mörder würde alle Spuren verwischen und ich wäre nur ein weiter ungeklärter Fall in den Akten der Polizei. Meine Panik wurde immer größer und mir wurde übel, als ich mir vorstelle, wie ein riesiges Messer auf mich einstach.

Ich schüttelte meine brutalen Gedanken ab und zwang mich dazu, wieder auf die Geräusche zu achten, die jetzt lauter wurden. Panik zu schieben machte die Situation nur noch schlimmer. Ich würde einfach still bleiben und irgendwann würde der Einbrecher bestimmt von alleine verschwinden.

Plötzlich vernahm ich etwas, was ich bisher noch nicht gehört hatte. Es klang wie... ein Pfeifen?! Irritiert zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen und horchte genauer, um herauszufinden ob ich mich geirrt hatte.

Doch das hatte ich tatsächlich nicht. Der Eindringling pfiff tatsächlich eine lustige Melodie, während er mich ausraubte. Was eine Frechheit! Ich wurde langsam sauer. Das konnte doch grade echt nicht ernsthaft passieren! Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein Tag noch hätte schlimmer werden können nach meiner unschönen Überraschung heute morgen, doch das war offensichtlich gerade der Fall.

Ratlos ließ ich mich auf den Klodeckel meiner Toilette neben der Tür sinken und vergrub meinen Kopf in meinem Händen. Ich spürte, wie meine Augen begannen zu brennen, da sich Tränen in ihnen sammelten. Energisch wisch ich mir über meine Lider. Ich würde mir nicht erlauben jetzt zu weinen. Erstens war das zu laut und zweitens wollte ich in Würde sterben und meinem Mörder zumindest noch vor meinem letzten Atemzug mit Stolz in die Augen schauen. Ich atmete also zittrig, aber dennoch tief, durch.

Plötzlich klirrte es laut. Lauter als bisher. Ich erstarrte sofort wieder und wagte es nicht zu atmen. Ich wusste nicht was da draußen los war, jedoch konnte es nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Doch bevor ich wieder zurück in meine Panikattacke verfallen konnte, hörte ich einen lauten Aufruf. "Fuck!" Die Stimme war hoch, klar und.... ich kannte sie!

"Louis!", flüsterte ich, ohne wirklich zu verstehen was geschah. Was tat er mit einem Einbrecher oder vielleicht sogar einem Mörder in meiner Küche?! War er in Gefahr?! Oder war er der Komplize des Eindringlings...?

Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie in Trance stand ich auf, öffnete leise die Tür des Badezimmers und schlich in Richtung der Wohnküche, wo ich versuchte unbemerkt hinein zu spähen.

Wie ich es schon vermutet hatte, stand Louis alleine in meiner kleinen Küche. Er war gerade dabei Scherben eines Tellers zusammenzukehren und in den Mülleimer zu werfen. Erleichtert atmete ich laut auf und all die Panik, die sich bis grade noch in mir gesammelt gehabt hatte, fiel auf einen Schlag von mir ab und wurde durch eine kribbilige Wärme ersetzt.

"Louis!", stieß ich laut aus. Einerseits war ich unendlich erleichtet, dass es nur Louis in meiner Küche war und kein Einbrecher, und andererseits war ich einfach nur glücklich das mein Lou noch da war. Er war nicht ohne Grund verschwunden und all meine Wut und Enttäuschung von heute morgen war umsonst gewesen.

Louis wirbelte ertappt herum und starrte mich kurz überfordert mit großen Augen an. Er sah niedlich aus, in meinem viel zu großen Shirt, dass ihm bis zu den Knien reichte. Dann senkte er seinen Blick auf seine nackten Füße, bevor er beschämt murmelte: "Ohhh Hazza! Tut mir leid, ich wollte deinen Teller nicht kaputt machen. Ich wollte nur..."

Doch ich unterbrach ihn, indem ich mit schnellem Schritt auf ihn zuging und meine Lippen fest auf seine presste, was sofort wieder das Feuerwerk in mir auslöste. Überrumpelt von meinem Schwung strauchelte Louis, doch ich platzierte blitzschnell mein Arm an seinem Rücken, sodass er nicht fiel. Als Louis sich wieder gefangen hatte, erwiderte er sofort meinen intensiven Kuss und vergrub seine Hände in meinem noch feuchten Haar. 

Ich seufzte erleichtert in unsere wilden Küsse und atmete den vertrauten Geruch Louis ein. Er roch und schmeckte mehr nach Rauch als sonst, was mich daraus schließen ließ, dass er wohl schon eine morgendliche Zigarette geraucht hatte. Irgendwie störte mich das deutlich weniger als ich erwartet hatte. Im Gegenteil, es gefiel mir sogar ein wenig, da es unsere Knutscherei nur noch wilder und gefährlicher erschienen ließ.

Energisch drückte ich Louis gegen die Arbeitsplatte hinter ihm. Dieser stöhnte kurz auf, als der harte Stein seinen Rücken traf, was mich nur noch mehr erregte. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung schob ich meine Hände unter sein Tshirt um mit meinen Fingern sanft, aber dennoch verlangend über die ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln zu fahren.

Louis Hände lagen mittlerweile hingegen auf meinem Po in den er kniff, während er vorsichtig in meine Unterlippe biss. Ich stöhnte auf, was ihm ein schmutziges Grinsen entlockte. Sein Mund löste sich von meinem und wanderte nach unten, wo er begann an meinem Hals zu saugen.

Ich krallte mich in Louis Rücken fest, als er eine empfindliche Stelle traf und wimmerte leise, woraufhin mein Gegenüber nur noch stärker saugte. Nach ein paar Sekunden glitten seine feuchten Lippen langsam von meinem Hals zu meinem nackten Oberkörper hinab. Dort hielt er plötzlich inne.

Verwirrt blickte ich auf den kleineren Mann an meiner Brust hinab und beobachte, wie er intensiv meine Tattoos studierte. "Lou... Alles okay?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Louis schrak auf, wie als wenn ich ihn bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt hätte. "Ja, alles gut...", murmelte er zerknirscht. Für einen kurzen Moment huschte durch seine Augen etwas, dass ich nicht zuordnen konnte, doch dann fing er sich wieder und grinste mich frech an. "Womit hab ich mir denn so eine schöne Überraschung am Morgen verdient?"

Nun war ich es, der etwas zerknirscht drein sah. "Naja.... Ich dachte, du wärst n Einbrecher oder n Mörder!", ich schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.

Louis sah mich verdutzt an, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. "Wie kommst du denn darauf, Curly?"

"Na, du warst heute morgen nicht mehr in meinem Bett und da dachte ich, du bist einfach schon wieder verschwunden. Aber dann hab ich, als ich in der Dusche war, Geräusche gehört und ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich entweder ausgeraubt oder ermordet werde." Als ich die Worte aussprach merkte ich, wie dumm es eigentlich klang und ich lächerlich ich mich verhalten hatte. Das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen und ich starrte auf den Boden in der Hoffnung, er würde sich auftun und ich könnte darin versinken.

Louis gluckste immer noch amüsiert vor sich hin, bevor er vorsichtig unsere Hände miteinander verschränkte. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt ich lass dich nicht allein, Hazza!", er schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Ich bin nur früh aufgewacht, wegen meinen blöden Alpträumen und dachte, ich lass dich schlafen und bringe dir Frühstück ans Bett." Er seufzte tief, bevor er fortfuhr. "Erst war ich kurz eine rauchen auf dem Balkon, hätte mich dann fast ausgesperrt und wie du siehst hat das Essen machen auch nicht wirklich geklappt."

Er deutete auf ein paar Scherben, die immer noch in einer Ecke der Küche lagen und auf einen verbrannten Toast auf einem Teller. Ich musste kichern und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn als Zeichen, dass ich ihm nicht böse war.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir Angst eingejagt habe!", murmelte Louis nun. "Und dass ich deinen Teller zertrümmert hab und trotzdem kein Frühstück auf die Reihe bekommen hab."

Beruhigend strich ich mit dem Daumen über Louis hatte Finger. "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Lou! Du hast es nur gut gemeint und ich hätte auch einfach mal ein bisschen nachdenken können." Ich schmunzelte an meinen Gedanken zu meiner Panik zuvor.

Louis lächelte mich erleichtert an, bevor er einen seltsam wissenden Blick auflegte. "Du hast sehr schön in der Dusche gesungen, Harry." Er kicherte leise, als er sah, wie sich meine Wangen rosa färbten.

"Danke... glaub ich", ich kratzte mich verlegen am Kopf und grummelte ein paar undeutliche Worte in mich hinein.

"Ich mein es Ernst! Du hast Talent, Curly!", mit einem Zwinkern drehte sich Louis um und begann seinen morgendlichen Unfall zu beseitigen, während er davon erzählte, was er genau für mich geplant hatte.

Mit einem seligen, glücklichen Lächeln beobachtete ich ihn dabei und schmolz innerlich dahin. Louis strahlte als er mir davon erzählte, seinen Augen glitzerten aufgeregt und seine kleinen Grübchen waren zu sehen. Mit seinen nackten Füßen tapste er durch die Küche und bediente sich, als würde er sie schon ewig kennen.

Ich stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Arbeitsfläche gelehnt und bewunderte Louis still bis er mir eine Tasse Tee reichte, genauso wie ich sie mochte. Kurz darauf schob er mir noch ein Müsli zu, denn das was das Einzige, was er geschafft hatte zu "kochen".

Und so standen wir an einem verkorksten Morgen in meiner Küche und löffelten gemütlich unser Müsli, dass Louis mit viel Liebe für uns angerichtet hatte und ich hatte das Bedürfnis nie mehr wo anders zu sein.

\---

Es war mittlerweile Nachmittag und Louis und ich hatten den Tag damit verbracht zu reden, zu lachen und natürlich rumzuknutschen, was meine persönliche Lieblingsbeschäftigung war.

Gerade saßen wir zusammen auf dem Sofa. Mein Kopf lag auf Louis Schoß, der mir durch die Haare strich und kichernd verschiedene Frisuren und Zöpfe an mir ausprobierte, was ich geduldig über mich ergehen ließ.

Gerade hatte Louis einen kunstvollen Zopf geflochten der aussah wie ein Vogelnest, als mein Handy vibrierte. Ich warf einen Blick darauf und musste unwillkürlich Grinsen, denn es war Niall der mir eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte.

Nialler: "Hey Harry! Hast du Lust mit mir und Liam heute Abend feiern zu gehen? :P"

Nachdenklich las ich die Worte, bevor ich meinen Kopf reckte um Louis anzusehen. "Hazza! Nicht bewegen! Du zerstörst so noch mein Kunstwerk", rief dieser laut, was mich zum Lachen brachte.

Nachdem ich Louis etwas mit seiner Faszination für meine Haare geneckt hatte, atmete ich tief durch. "Meine Freunde fragen, ob ich heute Abend feiern gehen möchte... Hast du vielleicht Lust mitzukommen?", fragte ich schüchtern.

Irgendwie war es für mich eine große Sache Louis zu fragen. Auch wenn ich mittlerweile vertraut mit ihm war und wusste, dass meine Freunde ihn mögen würden, war es trotzdem ein gewisser Schritt mein Lou ihnen vorzustellen. Bisher wussten sie immerhin noch nichts von seiner Existenz und er hatte schon zweimal bei mir übernachtet.

Louis blickte erst etwas verwirrt drein, bevor er dann anfing zu Strahlen. Es war sein Sonnenschein Lächeln und ich verlor mich sofort in den Grübchen und den kleinen Fältchen um die Augen, die zum Vorschein kamen. "Oh ja! Das wird bestimmt lustig", er stoppte. "Kann Zayn mitkommen?"

"Wer ist Zayn?", fragte ich neugierig, denn den Namen hatte ich von Louis bisher noch nicht gehört.

Louis kämmte mir vorsichtig mit den Fingern ein paar Haare zurück, während er nachdachte. "Du hast ihn in der Uni schon gesehen. Der mit den schwarzen Haaren und den Tattoos. Er ist mein bester Freund." Louis lächelte bei seinen Worten.

Sofort kam mir das Bild des hübschen, geheimnisvollen Freundes Louis in den Kopf. Ich hatte die Beiden oft beobachtet und mir war aufgefallen, dass sie sehr eng und vertraut miteinander waren. Natürlich war ich immer hauptsächlich auf den kleineren Louis fokussiert gewesen, aber mir war trotzdem aufgefallen, wie wunderschön Zayn war. Seine Ausstrahlung, die glänzende Haut und die mit sehr langen Wimpern umrahmten braunen Augen hatten ihn immer fast wie eine Gottheit erscheinen lassen.

"Klar, er kann bestimmt mitkommen! Ich sage nur Niall und Liam Bescheid, dass ihr auch kommt", sagte ich mit einem sanften Lächeln, während ich versuchte meine Aufregung zu verbergen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, der heutige Tag würde uns in unserer Beziehung zueinander deutlich weiterbringen und vielleicht sogar klären, was wir waren.

Während ich auf meinem Handy tippte, um Niall Bescheid zu sagen, beugte sich Louis vor um mir einen Kuss aufs Haar zu drücken, der mein Herz aufhüpfen ließ. Dann seufzte er plötzlich traurig auf, bevor er murmelte: "Wir müssen noch reden, bevor wir losgehen...."


	22. Chapter 22

Erstaunt blickte ich zu Louis auf, der die Kapuze meines großen Hoodies über sein struppeliges Haar gezogen hatte und sich darin verstecken zu schien. Er vermied meinen Blick und starrte lieber auf seine dünnen Finger, um die er vereinzelte Haarsträhnen meiner Locken wickelte.

"Worüber müssen wir reden?", fragte ich ihn besorgt und versuchte meine große Angst vor einer Ablehnung von ihm zu verstecken, was mir aber nicht wirklich gelang.

Louis seufzte erneuert leise auf, dann ließ er von meinen Haaren ab und begann stattdessen nervös an seinen Fingernägeln herumzuknibbeln.

Ich mochte die unangenehme Nervosität im Raum überhaupt nicht, was meine Angst nur noch größer machte. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten mir durch den Kopf und meine Magengegend wurde flau. Ich erhob mich von Louis' Schoß und setzte mich ihm gegenüber, während ich versuchte dessen Blickkontakt zu erlangen, was mir jedoch nicht gelang. Louis starrte weiterhin auf seine Hände, die ich jetzt vorsichtig in meine Finger schloss.

"Hey Lou...", flüsterte ich nach einer Weile der Stille. "Du kannst mit mir über alles reden. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht böse sein!" Eigentlich war ich mir da nicht so sicher.

Endlich hob Louis seinen Blick und seine umwerfenden Augen sahen direkt in meine. Es spiegelten sich Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung in ihnen wieder. Er wirkte verletzlich und im gleichen Moment unnahbar. Ich wusste nicht was los war und Louis machte auch nicht den Anschein, dass er es mir verraten würde. Dies löste Traurigkeit in mir aus, die ich aber beschloss zu ignorieren. Ich wollte stark sein, damit Louis sich mir anvertrauen konnte.

Schließlich holte Louis tief Luft, bevor er mit zitternder Stimme sagte: "Harry, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Verwirrt musterte ich Louis, als würde ich versuchen eine Antwort in seinen blauen Augen, in seinen ernst zusammengepressten Lippen oder in seinen zahlreichen Tattoos zu finden. Doch ich fand sie nicht. Der Mann, den ich in den letzten Wochen zumindest ein wenig kennengelernt geglaubt zu haben hatte, war wieder so geheimnisvoll wie am ersten Tag und machte es unmöglich für mich herauszufinden, was gerade durch seinen Kopf ging.

Schließlich nickte ich langsam. "Ich denke schon.", ich lächelte Louis schief an. "Wenn es dir hilft..."

Dieser schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, während er den Blick wieder senkte und auf unsere verschlungenen Hände starrte. "Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie ich dir geschrieben habe, dass wir uns in der Uni nicht kennen?", fragte er schließlich leise.

Sofort glitten meine Gedanken zurück zu den schnell gekritzelten Worten auf dem kleinen Stück Papier. "Natürlich", erwiderte ich und spürte wie sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog, da ich die Worte nun wieder vor meinem inneren Auge hatte.

"Heute Abend muss es ähnlich ablaufen", flüsterte Louis ohne den Blick zu heben.

Verwirrt starrte ich ihn an, während ich versuchte seine Worte zu ordnen. Ich verstand nicht was er genau sagen wollte, aber mein Herz wurde schwer als ich begann seine Aussage zu verstehen. Verletzt zog ich meine Hände zurück, weg von den warmen, schlanken Fingern, die immer ein angenehmes Kribbeln in mir auslösten.

Louis folgte mit dem Blick meinen Fingern bevor er zu mir aufsah. In seinen Augen lagen Reue und Traurigkeit. Doch ich empfand kein Mitleid, sondern nur Wut und Enttäuschung, die in mir aufkochte. "Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich mit wütend zitternder Stimme.

Die ganze Situation kam mir einfach nur unfair vor. Alles war gut, aber dann auf einmal wollte Louis nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Vorallem war das nach den letzten Geschehnissen fast unmöglich für mich. Ich mochte Louis viel zu sehr, um ihn jetzt noch gehen zu lassen. Wie stellte er sich das vor? Das er einfach in meinem Leben kommen und gehen konnte, wie er wollte?!

Louis merkte wohl meine gereizte Stimmung, denn er versuchte nun mit beruhigender Stimme zu reden, während er seine Hand sachte auf meinen Unterarm legte, die ich energisch abschüttelte. Er seufzte leise, bevor er erklärte: "Harry... Ich verstehe, dass du frustriert bist. Aber ich rede ja nicht von absolut gar nicht kennen, sondern wir sollten nur 'uns' etwas runterschrauben."

Uns runterschrauben?! Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich und mein Blut fühlte sich an, als würde es kochen. Ich blitzte Louis böse an, der sich unwohl und nervös unter meinem Blick wand. "Heißt?", zischte ich.

Louis fummelte aufgeregt an dem schwarzen Pulli herum den er trug, während er herumdruckste. "Naja... Ich... ehm... wir sollten vielleicht... nicht sollen... müssen..."

"Verdammt Louis, was ist los?" Meine Geduld war am Ende und so platzen die Worte härter aus mir raus, wie ursprünglich gedacht. Louis zuckte merklich zusammen.

Er holte tief Luft. "Wir können in der Öffentlichkeit nur Freunde sein", sagte er schließlich leise. Als er in meine immer noch wütend funkelnden Augen blickte, fügte er hastig hinzu: "Du hast mir versprochen, dass du nicht böse sein wirst."

Und damit hatte er recht. Ich schloss meine Augen, ließ mich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen und atmete tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich verstand Louis seltsames Verhalten nicht, aber ich musste zugeben, dass 'nur Freunde' besser klang, als 'wir kennen uns nicht'. Ohne meine Augen zu öffnen, rieb ich mir gestresst über die Schläfen, bevor ich Louis einfach nur fragte: "Warum?"

"Das ist das Problem, Harry. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Zumindest im Moment noch nicht", Louis Stimme klang verzweifelt und ich schlug meine Lider auf, um den Mann zu betrachten, wie er den Kopf nun in seine Hände vergraben hatte. "Es ist alles so kompliziert, und ich will dich nicht verletzen, weil ich dich gern hab!", er flüsterte nur noch. "Es ist nur für eine Weile und danach können wir weiterschauen... Bitte Hazza! Wir müssen in der Öffentlichkeit Abstand halten, vorallem in der Uni. Was wir daheim tun, ist mir egal, aber ich hoffe es geht so weiter wie bisher." Er schloss seine kleine Rede mit einem bittenden Blick.

Langsam blinzelnd starrte ich Louis an und versuchte mich zu ordnen. Seine Situation machte immer noch keinen Sinn für mich, aber er hatte erstens gesagt, dass unsere seltsame Beziehung nur zeitlich begrenzt sein würde und dass er mich zumindest so gern mochte um unser Verhältnis hinter geschlossenen Türen fortzusetzen. Ich seufzte schwer. "Okay, ich weiß zwar noch nicht ganz wie das funktionieren soll, aber wir schaffen das schon. Ich möchte nur, dass du mir versprichst, dass du mir bald erzählen wirst, was diese ganze Geheimniss Tuerei auf sich hat."

Ich beobachtete, wie Louis Augen bei meinen Worten erleichtert aufblitzen und war überrumpelt, als er sich im nächsten Moment auf mich stürzte und mich eng umarmte. Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken und vergrub seine Nase tief in meinen Haaren, bevor er leise murmelte: "Danke Hazza! Ich verspreche es."

Ich konnte nicht anders als zu Lächeln, während ich mein Gesicht in Louis Hals vergrub. Seine Haare kitzelten mich auf meiner Stirn und er roch herrlich nach rauchigem Karamell. 'Bitte lass das hier kein Fehler sein', dachte ich. 'Bitte Lou, verletz mich nicht'.

\---

Es war ein paar Stunden später und ich stand alleine vor dem großen Spiegel in meinem Zimmer. Louis war heimgegangen, um sich fertig zu machen für die Party später. Zu meiner großen Freude hatte er meinen Pulli mitgenommen, den er schon den ganzen Tag getragen hatte. Ich mochte es, wenn Louis meine viel zu großen Sachen trug. Er sah niedlich aus mit den Ärmeln über die Handflächen gezogen und ich spekulierte darauf den Pullover irgendwann, nach ihm riechend zurückzubekommen.

Doch das war ein Gedanke für später, ermahnte ich mich selbst streng. Momentan waren wir in einer sehr seltsamen Beziehung zueinander gefangen und ich wusste nicht mal, ob unser Verhältnis so gut bleiben würde. Louis wollte sich immerhin nicht einmal mit mir zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach nicht gut genug für ihn...

Schnell schüttelte ich meine negativen Gedanken von mir, bevor sie meine Stimmung zu sehr beeinträchtigen konnten. Stattdessen betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel und scannte mein Aussehen. Ich wollte immerhin gefallen!

Ich trug meine üblichen schwarzen Skinny Jeans, darüber ein bis zur Hälfte aufgeknöpftes dunkles Hemd, dass die Tattoos von zwei Vögeln und einem Schmetterling, die meine Brust zierten nicht versteckte. Das Outfit war komplett mit ein paar unauffälligen Ketten, meinen golden glänzenden Boots, die Simon nicht mochte und einem Hut, unter dem meine Locken hervorlugten. Ich hatte mir überlegt gehabt meine Nägel schwarz zu lackieren, wie ich es im Internet in letzter Zeit gesehen hatte, aber dafür fehlte mir jedoch der Mut und das Selbstbewusstsein. Stattdessen hatte ich mir einige Ringe an die Finger gesteckt.

Zufrieden mit mir selbst, schnappte ich mir meine wichtigsten Dinge und machte mich auf den Weg, die Treppen hinunter auf die dunkle Straße.

Kaum war ich aus der Tür getreten hörte ich hinter mir in der Dunkelheit ein leises, übermütiges Quietschen und im nächsten Moment, fehlte auch schon der Hut von meinem Kopf. Ich musste unwillkürlich Grinsen.

"Nialler! Was tust du da? Wenigstens 'Hallo' hättest du ja sagen können!", kicherte ich. "Wo sind denn dein Manieren?"

"Meine Manieren sind Bestens!", Niall der nun lachend aus dem Schatten trat, hatte meinen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen und versuchte meine Stimme nachzuahmen, indem er tief und langsam sprach. "Sind wir ready für eine wilde Partynacht?"

Ich fiel in sein Lachen ein, denn seine Imitation war schrecklich. "Das würde ich so nie sagen!"

"Bist du dir da sicher?", ich drehte mich schnell um, als ich Liams Stimme von hinter mir vernahm. Dieser stand in einer Lederjacke und Tanktop gekleidet lässig an eine Wand gelehnt und hatte uns amüsiert beobachtet.

Als Antwort grummelte ich nur unverständlich vor mich hin, mit einem fetten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und schnappte mir meinen Hut zurück von Nialls Kopf. Dieser trug eine lockere Jeansjacke und darunter ein schlichtes weißes Tshirt, was gar nicht zu meinem Hut passte. "Ihr seid Idioten!", schmunzelte ich.

"Das ist mein Job als guter Freund!", entgegnete Niall frech. Dann erweiterte sich sein Grinsen plötzlich und er musterte mich wissend von oben bis unten. "Aprops guter Freund...", begann er.

Liam unterbrach den Iren jedoch sofort mit einem tadelden Seitenblick. "Wie war denn dein Tag, Harry?", sagte er schnell und schritt schnell vor mich um mich von Niall abzugrenzen, der nun entrüstet schnaubte.

Bevor ich Liam antworten konnte auf die Frage bei deren Antwort ich natürlich hätte lügen müssen, schob Niall Liam wieder zur Seite. "Apropos guter Freund", begann er seinen Satz von vorher erneuert. "Wer ist Louis? Woher kennst du ihn? Was läuft da zwischen euch?" Er wackelte provokativ mit den Augenbrauen.

Liam verdrehte die Augen. "Lass ihn in Ruhe", zischte er Niall an. "Dräng den armen Harry doch nicht zu antworten. Vorallem nicht mit unangebrachten Fragen!" Er warf mir einen entschuldigend Blick zu. "Eine Frage hab ich aber auch", sagte er dann etwas verlegen. "Wer ist dieser Zayn und warum kommt der mit?"

Ich hatte das ganze Theater vor mir mit einem amüsierten Blick verfolgt. "Alles gut Li! Ich beantworte gern einige Fragen, aber wir werden die Beiden doch eh gleich sehen, dann könnt ihr selber fragen."

Niall verdrehte die Augen. "Ist klar, seh ich so aus? Als jetzt erzähl schon!" Er stieß mich spielerisch an.

"Okay, aber wir gehen dabei ein Stück", schlug ich vor und beobachtete belustigt wie sich meine Freunde immer noch böse und vielsagende Blicke zu warfen.

Lachend und aufgeregt auf die kommenden Stunden gingen wir gemeinsam die dunklen Straßen entlang, während ich Louis und meine Geschichte erzählte. Deutlich verharmlost natürlich und so, als wären wir nur Freunde. Irgendwie gefiel es mir, dass Louis und meine Beziehung unser kleines Geheimnis war und ich hoffte es würde so bleiben.


	23. Chapter 23

Da seid ihr ja!", Louis begrüßte uns mit einem strahlenden Grinsen als wir endlich am Treffpunkt ankamen, hielt jedoch Abstand von mir. 

Ich erwiderte sein Grinsen bevor ich mich zu meinen Freunden drehte, die neugierig den kleinen Mann musterten, der in seinem schlichten weißen Tshirt mit der engen schwarzen Hose und seiner Jeansjacke einfach umwerfend aussah. "Liam, Niall, das ist Louis!" Die Beiden reichten ihm höflich die Hand anstatt herumzualbern, wie ich erstaunt feststellte. 

Louis schien die neugierigen Blicke nicht zu stören. Er war so selbstbewusst wie immer und zog dann seinen großen, schwarzhaarigen Freund aus der Uni neben sich. "Und das ist Zayn!"

Zayn nickte uns allen nur einmal kurz zu. Dann wand er sich sofort wieder ab und starrte in die dunkle Nacht. Er schien sich nicht sehr für uns zu interessieren, was mich verunsicherte.

"Er ist... etwas schüchtern", Louis kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Aber er freut sich genauso wie ich euch kennnenzulernen." Zayn grummelte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Louis damit gerade gelogen. 

Um die Situation zu lockern, schlug ich vor reinzugehen, was Niall natürlich sofort nutzte. Er hüpfte aufgedreht in die Disco, die wir ausgesucht hatten. Liam lief ihm lachend nach wahrscheinlich um aufzupassen, dass er keine Dummheiten machte. Ich musste kichern, als ich Louis verdutztes Gesicht sah. "Wow, die zwei sind ja aufgeregt", stellte er schmunzelnd fest.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf dann einen Blick auf Zayn, der sich nun auch langsam auf den Weg hinein machte. Louis folgte meinem Blick und seufzte schwer. Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er plötzlich; "Er ist normal nicht so... es ist kompliziert..." 

"Mach dir keinen Kopf Louis. Es wird schon alles gut gehen", erwiderte ich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. "Komm, lass uns auch rein!"

Gemeinsam betraten wir die dunkle Discothek. Laute Musik dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern, bunte Lichter flackerten und schwitzende Körper rieben aneinander auf der Tanzfläche. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen bis ich endlich fand wonach ich suchte: Zwei mir wohlbekannte Gesichter an der Bar. Niall hatte schon ein Glas Bier in der Hand und Liam unterhielt sich mit dem Barkeeper.

Erleichtert lächelnd blickte ich auf Louis neben mir herab, der abwechselnd von verschieden buntem Licht angeleuchtet wurde, was seine unglaubliche Schönheit zum Vorschein brachte. Ich bewunderte ihn ein paar Sekunden, bevor mir sein besorgter Blick auffiel, dem ich folgte. Er ruhte auf Zayn, der in einer Ecke saß. Er hatte ebenfalls ein alkoholisches Getränk in der Hand, war jedoch alleine. 

"Wow, die Jungs waren aber schnell am Alkohol!", rief ich durch die laute Musik Louis zu, der als Antwort nur nickte und dann ohne weiteres zu sagen zu Zayn ging. Ich blieb stehen und beobachtete, wie Louis startete ernst auf Zayn einzureden. Verwirrt und wahrscheinlich auch etwas enttäuscht machte ich mich auf zu meinen Freunden an der Bar. Irgenwie hatte ich mir das Ganze anders vorgestellt. 

Der Abend war jedoch noch lang und ich wollte ihn genießen, egal was geschehen würde und so widmete ich mich Liam, der mir gerade einen Drink in die Hand drückte, den ich natürlich dankbar annahm. 

"Du siehst gestresst aus, H.", stellte er nur fest. "Das ist Rum Cola, gönn dir einen Schluck und entspann dich!"

Ich nickte, während ich einen kleinen Schluck des köstlichen Getränks nahm. Ich wusste selbst nicht warum ich so angespannt war und ich hatte eigentlich auch echt nicht vor ein Spaßverderber zu sein. 

"Wegen Louis brauchst du nicht nervös zu sein. Er scheint echt cool zu sein!", meinte Niall nun und ich atmete leise erleichtert auf. Seltsamerweise war es mir wichtig was meine Freunde von ihm dachten, stellte ich erstaunt fest. "Nur sein Kumpel ist komisch." Niall warf einen skeptischen Blick hinüber zu Zayn, der uninteressiert von Louis immer noch andauernden Wortfluss lässig in seiner Lederjacke an eine Wand gelehnt war. 

"Ach was... Der taut bestimmt noch auf", murmelte Liam nun. "Aber ja, ich mag Louis auch." Er schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, was ich verlegen erwiderte. 

Wie aufs Stichwort kamen Louis und Zayn nun zu uns herübergeschlendert und ich konnte nicht anders, als Louis kurvige Silhouette zu bestaunen. Ich riss mich jedoch schnell von ihm los als ich seinen mahnenden Blick sah, der einen kleinen Stich in mein Herz versetze.

"Was trinkt ihr?", fragte er cool als er schließlich mit Zayn an seiner Seite bei uns angekommen war. 

"Guiness! Das beste Bier was es gibt!", lachte Niall viel zu laut. "Willst du n Schluck?"

"Klar!" Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen beobachtete ich die Interaktion zwischen Louis und Niall und ich spürte wie mein Herz schneller schlug. 

"Also ich hab irgendeinen Cocktail... Ich weiß gar nicht wirklich was drin ist", sagte Liam achselzuckend. "Aber er hieß 'Stockholm Syndrom' und irgendwie fand ich das faszinierend und sehr passend hinsichtlich was Alkohol mit dir macht." Er grinste breit in die Runde.

Erstaunt beobachtete ich wie Zayn nun das erste Mal aufblickte und Liam musterte. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten und Liam wohl auch nicht, denn er wandt sich unter dem Blick der braunen Augen mit den unfassbar langen Wimpern. 

"Ich hab Rum Cola", warf ich schnell in die Runde, um die Situation zu entschärfen und erleichtert beobachtete ich, wie Zayns Blick schnell wieder auf den Boden wanderte und Liams Haltung sich sichtlich entspannte.

"Klingt alles nicht schlecht! Ich glaub ich nehm Vodka Bull", Louis Stimme riss mich aus meiner Beobachtung. "Zee, du?" 

Der stark tätowierte Mann blickte auf, ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, sein Blick ruhte ernst auf Louis. Ich musste zugeben dass er sehr schön war. "Einer von uns sollte nüchtern bleiben. Du weißt schon...", er warf Louis einen vielsagenden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und sich zum Barkeeper wand.

\---

Es war ein eine Weile später. Wir hatten alle schon etwas getrunken, gelacht und sogar Zayn schien etwas aufzulockern. Wenn auch nur etwas.   
Alle verstanden sich prächtig und ich musste zugeben, dass mich das schon ziemlich erleichterte.

Gerade kamen Niall und ich von der Tanzfläche auf der wir uns amüsiert hatten und gesellten uns wieder zu den Anderen, die sich gerade über belanglose Dinge unterhielten. Ich stellte mich neben Louis, der mir ein schiefes Grinsen schenkte, das mein Herz flattern ließ. 

Ich versuchte mich auf die Konversation vor mir zu konzentrieren, doch als ich plötzlich eine kleine Hand auf meinem Rücken spürte, schien das unmöglich. Die Jungs um mich lachten, ich lachte mit, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte worum es ging. Ich spürte nur die dünnen Finger die sanft über meinen Rücken rieben, wo sie ein feines Kribbeln verursachten. 

Verwirrt blickte ich hinüber zu Louis, doch der grinste nur breit in die Runde und ignorierte mich. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie seine Hand weiter nach unten wanderte, mir fest in den Po kniff und dann sofort verschwand. Ich riss meine Augen auf und unterdrückte ein Quicken. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

Louis neben mir, grinste nur weiterhin verschmitzt. Er sah stolz und amüsiert aus, während ich die Welt nicht mehr verstand. So viel zu Abstand Mister Tomlinson, ist klar. Ich rückte näher an ihn und knuffte ihn unauffällig in die Seite, was sein Grinsen nur noch vergrößerte.

Die Anderen schienen von unserer kleinen Kabbelei nichts mitzubekommen, denn es war sehr dunkel und sie lachten immer noch über einen von Nialls Witzen. Sollte ich einem Gegenangriff wagen?

Doch bevor ich überhaupt so weit kommen konnte, klingelte plötzlich ein Handy, dass sich Louis geschickt aus seiner Hosentasche angelte. Ein Blick aufs Display und sein Grinsen verschwand. Schnell schob er sich an uns vorbei, hinaus aus der Disco.

Als Louis wieder hereinkam sah er gestresst aus. Seine Wangen gerötet, die braunen Haare wild durchwuschelt und die Augen aufgeregt geweitet. "Scheiße Zayn. Wir müssen gehen. Jetzt!"

Die Augen des hübschen, schwarzhaarigen Mannes verdunkelten sich und die gute Laune, die er langsam aufgebaut hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Er schien sofort zu verstehen was los war, denn er fragte nicht nach sondern schnappte sofort Louis und seine Jacke.

"Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung? Braucht ihr Hilfe?", fragte ich besorgt. Am liebsten hätte ich Louis Hand genommen um ihn zu beruhigen, denn er war weiß wie ein Gespenst. 

"Ich weiß es nicht", Louis Stimme zitterte. "Ich... Ich muss gehen!" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stürzten die Beiden aus der Disco. 

Sie hinterließen mich, Liam und Niall mit großer Verwirrung und ich spürte, wie sich Panik und Angst in mir breitmachen. Was auch immer gerade geschehen war, musste Louis ziemlich heftig getroffen haben, denn er hatte so ausgesehen, als würde er mir gleich vor die Füße kotzen. So hatte ich mir das Ende des Abends garantiert nicht vorgestellt!

Zu meiner Angst mischte sich nun auch Enttäuschung und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals, denn ich mit einem großen Schluck meines Getränks versuchte herunterzuspülen, was mir aber nicht gelang. Also nahm ich einen weiteren Schluck. 

Während ich mein Glas schnell leerte, redeten Niall und Liam aufgeregt, aber beruhigend auf mich ein, doch ich hörte nicht zu. Die Worte machten keinen Sinn in meinen Kopf und verließen unverstanden meinen Verstand wieder. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken was ich tat, lief ich zur Bar und bestellte mir einen neuen Drink, den ich auch schon im nächsten Moment herunterstürzte. Ich wollte verhindern, dass die Gedanken die sich nun in meinem Kopf verbreiteten, die Überhand einnahmen. Ich musste sie ertränken. Ich wollte nicht an Louis denken. Nicht an die Angst, die Enttäuschung, die Panik. 

Ich bekam am Rande mit, wie meine Freunde mich versuchten zu stoppen, als ich das nächste Getränk herunterstürzte. Ich wusste nicht wie viele ich schon getrunken hatte, aber die kostenlose Shots, die mir gerade angeboten wurden, konnten mir ja wohl nicht schaden. 

Ich spürte wie Liam mich am Arm nahm und wegziehen wollte, doch ich schüttelte ihn ab. Genauso wie Niall, der ein paar Sekunden später das Gleiche versuchte. Stattdessen schnappte ich nach zwei weiteren Shots die Beiden an den Händen und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Ich wollte meine Sorgen wegtanzen. 

Ich wusste nicht, ob meine Freunde noch bei mir waren als ich die Stelle erreichte, die ich als Tanzplatz auserkoren hatte, doch eigentlich war das doch auch egal. Jeder hier war mein Freund. Wir waren hier alle gemeinsam, um unsere Sorgen zu vergessen. 

Heiße Körper drückten sich eng an mich und ich wusste nicht wo die eine Person endete und die nächste anfing. Die Musik dröhnte laut in meinem Ohren, der Alkohol floss warm durch meine Venen und mein Kopf war einfach leer. Ich bewegte mich passend im Takt zur Musik, zumindest dachte ich das. 

Jemand zerrte an meinem Hemd. Es war mir egal. Ich war in der Musik gefangen und mein Kopf war leer. Ich wollte nicht spüren, denken oder fühlen. Als sich schwitzende Körper an mich schmiegten, reagierte ich nicht. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ das Zerren über mich ergehen. Ich war zu betrunken, um mich zu wehren und eigentlich war es doch auch egal. Oder nicht?

Ich genoss feuchte Lippen, die an meiner Haut saugten. Ich wusste nicht zu wem sie gehörten. Mann, Frau, dick, dünn, schwarz, weiß, alles das Gleiche. Hände wanderten über meinen Körper und griffen nach allem was sie fassen konnten. Ich spürte wie heiß brennender Alkohol meine Kehle herunterfloß. Wie kam der dahin? Egal, er schmeckte und ich genoss den Rausch in dem ich mich befand. Ich fühlte nichts. 

Plötzlich vernahm ich trotz meines Trance Zustands einen Geruch der mir bekannt vorkam. Ich wollte wissen woher er kam, doch ich öffnete meine Augen nicht. Warum sollte ich auch? Ein Duft kann Leere nicht füllen. Der Rausch in dem ich war, war doch viel schöner. 

Der Geruch kam näher und umhüllte mich wie eine Decke mit Wärme. Ich wusste nicht was ich roch, denn alles war mit dem Gestank von Schweiß, Alkohol und Erbrochenem umgeben. Ich wusste nur, dass ich es mochte, es sich wie zuhause anfühlte und ich nicht wollte, dass es wieder wegging. 

Das tat es zum Glück auch nicht, sondern kam näher und schloss mich komplett ein. Ich weiß nicht was geschah. Meine Augen waren geschlossen, mein Kopf leer und ich ließ mich leiten von dem Duft der mich in die Arme nahm. Das Dröhnen in meinen Ohren wurde leiser, der Gestank immer weniger und ich immer müder.

Alles fühlte sich auf einmal so schwer an. Ich wollte nur noch auf den Boden sinken und mich meinem Träumen hingeben, die hoffentlich so süß säuselten wie meine Umgebung. Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich fühlte mich geborgen, warm und war totmüde. Ein kurzes Nickerchen würde mir schon nicht Schaden, nach dem ganzen heutigen Schlamassel, dessen Bedeutung plötzlich so unwichtig schien, wie nie zuvor. Alles war egal und ich würde nun ins Land der Träume gleiten umgeben von Wärme und Geborgenheit.


	24. Chapter 24

Als ich wieder aufwachte war das Erste, das mir auffiel, die weichen Kissen und Decken in denen ich lag und die mich warm und schützend umgaben. Doch schon im nächsten Moment überkam mich eine Welle an Übelkeit gefolgt von einem stechenden Kopfschmerz, der es unmöglich machte mich zu bewegen. 

Ich atmete tief ein, in der Hoffnung die Übelkeit in den Griff zu bekommen bevor ich mich müde blinzelnd umsah. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen blitzten durch ein großes Fenster, dass gegenüber des Bettes war, in dem lag. Es war nicht mein Bett, aber es roch gut. Ein bisschen wie zuhause, aber doch nicht ganz. Ich kannte den Geruch, aber wusste nicht woher.

Mit ruhigen Bewegungen, um mich nicht noch elendiger zu fühlen, setzte ich mich auf und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum streifen, in der Hoffnung ausfindig machen zu können, wo ich war. Mein Blick striff über eine Kommode, die mit einer schlichten kleinen Pflanze dekoriert war, hinweg über einen Stuhl auf dem Klamotten lagen, die wohl meine sein mussten, denn ich lag nur in Unterwäsche da und schließlich zum Nachttisch auf dem eine Lampe stand und neben ihr mein Handy.

Nach diesem griff ich, doch als ich es entsperren wollte, seufzte ich genervt auf. Akku leer. Somit war mir das wohl auch keine Hilfe und ich musste wohl oder übel aufstehen, trotz meines brummenden Schädels, um herauszufinden wo ich mich befand. 

Als ich die Decke zurückschlug und mich der unangenehmen Kälte stellte, fiel mir der Eimer vor dem Bett auf, mit wissender Voraussicht platziert. Mein Gastgeber hatte definitiv mitgedacht, aber woher hatte er oder sie gewusst, dass ich den brauchen könnte? War ich wirklich so betrunken gewesen?

Das Brummen, dass sich jetzt wieder in meinem Schädel bemerkbar machte, beantwortete mir diese Frage. Leise über mich selbst und meine dumme Aktion fluchend lief ich hinüber zu dem Stuhl mit meinen Kleidern. Als mir jedoch deren Geruch nach Alkohol und Erbrochenem in die Nase stieg, drehte ich mich sofort angewidert weg und ging stattdessen zur Kommode und blickte hinein. 

Triumphierend grinsend zog ich ein paar Momente später auch schon ein schwarzes T-Shirt und Shorts aus der Schublade, die ich schnell überzog. Die Kleidung war etwas klein, jedoch völlig ausreichend für meinen Zweck. 

Ich seufzte nochmal tief, bevor ich mich zur Zimmertür wandt. Ich musste mich mental erst einmal für das Kommende vorbereiten. Hinter dieser Tür konnte potenziell jeder sein und mir wurde mulmig. 

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und spähte neugierig hinaus. Der Flur war geräumig und führte zu zwei weiteren Türen, wahrscheinlich zu einem weiteren Schlafzimmer und einem Badezimmer. Der Gang führte in eine geräumige Wohnküche.

Als ich mir die Wohnung nun so ansah, fiel mir ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Ich kannte diesen Ort. Sehr gut sogar. Ich war bei Niall und Liam, deshalb war der Geruch mir auch so extrem bekannt und vertraut vorgekommen. Diese Wohnung war quasi mein zweites Zuhause.

Langsam ging ich aus dem Gästezimmer, welches eigentlich Liam gehörte, in Richtung Wohnzimmer und spähte hinein, wo jemand in eine Decke eingewickelt auf dem Sofa schlief. Anhand der braunen, kleinen Locken identifizierte ich die Person als Liam, der wohl für mich auf der Couch geschlafen hatte. Mir wurde warm ums Herz. Liam war wirklich der Beste! 

Da ich Niall nirgendwo entdecken konnte, ging ich davon aus, dass er noch in seinem Zimmer friedlich schlief. So leise wie möglich, um niemandem zu wecken, schlich ich mich ins Bad. Ich wollte einfach nur noch Duschen! Und vielleicht mich übergeben.... 

\---

Es war eine Weile später und ich saß gemeinsam mit Niall und Liam im Wohnzimmer. Meine Haare waren in einem Messy Bun, ich trug Liams Kleidung und ich fühlte mich immernoch Elend, trotz der Tablette die ich gegen meine Kopfschmerzen genommen hatte. 

Niall und Liam hatten mir inzwischen erzählt, wie die Beiden mich nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein von der Tanzfläche und dann nachhause geschleppt hatten. Mir war die ganze Sache etwas peinlich, und ich hatte mich bestimmt tausend mal bei meinen Freunden bedankt für ihre Mühen und entschuldigt für mein unreifes Verhalten. Ich war wohl betrunkener gewesen, als ich in Erinnerung hatte.

"Ich verstehe sowieso nicht ganz warum die plötzlich so viel getrunken hast Harry. Das tust du sonst doch auch nicht!", stellte Liam gerade fest. 

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich wusste selber nicht wirklich was los gewesen war. Er hatte Recht, so eine Aktion war untypisch für mich und trotzdem hatte ich keine Erklärung dafür.

"Es fing an, nachdem Louis ging", stellte Niall nun fest und beäugte mich neugierig von der Seite. "Hatte es etwas damit zu tun?" 

"Nein, nein!", rief ich viel zu schnell und merkte selbst sofort, wie schlecht ich log. Natürlich hatte mich Louis plötzliche Geheimnistuerei mich aufgeregt und traurig gemacht, doch er war doch nicht der ganze Grund für mein Saufgelage gewesen. Oder etwa doch? 

Niall studierte mich immer noch genau. Er glaubte mir kein Wort und wollte gerade auch schon mit einer weiteren bohrenden Frage ansetzen, als Liam ihn unterbrach. "Apropos Louis... was war denn los? Warum mussten er und Zayn so plötzlich gehen? Hat er sich mittlerweile bei dir gemeldet?" 

Das war tatsächlich eine gute Frage. Ich griff nach meinem Handy, dass mittlerweile an Nialls Ladekabel hing, in der Hoffnung Louis Name auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen. Doch nichts! Enttäuscht, jedoch nicht überrascht, legte ich das Handy wieder beiseite und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hab leider keine Ahnung was los war", seufzte ich. "Hat aber wichtig ausgesehen", fügte ich murmelnd hinzu. 

"Das stimmt!", Liam legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Zayn hat nicht mal nachfragen müssen, bevor die Beiden herrausstürzten als würde es sich um Leben und Tod handeln..."

Ich nickte nachdenklich und auch Niall, der sonst meist seinen Senf dazu gab, war plötzlich ganz still. Jeder Einzelne von uns tief versunken in unseren Gedanken. 

Nach einer Weile angenehmer Stille seufzte ich schließlich. "Ich mach mir Sorgen!", flüsterte ich und schloss die Augen vor denen sich sofort unzählige Horrorszenarien abspielten, in denen es Louis meist schrecklich ging. Unerträglich. 

"Ich mir auch...", flüsterte Liam plötzlich, bevor seine warmen Arme mich umschlossen und in eine innige Umarmung zogen, die ich ohne zu Zögern erwiderte. Liams Haare kitzelten an meiner Nasenspitze und ich atmete seinen vertrauten Geruch ein. "Aber ich weiß, dass alles gut wird!", wisperte er beruhigend in mein Ohr.

Da schlossen sich nun zwei weitere Arme unserer Umarmung an und ich fühlte wie Nialls Körper sich von hinten gegen mich zu drücken. Obwohl er schwer war, fühlte es sich eher an als würde sich eine Last lösen und nicht hinzukommen. Mit meinen Freunden konnte ich alles schaffen. Ich war daheim! 

Ein schrilles Klingeln ließ uns auseinander fahren und ich stürzte mich förmlich auf mein Handy. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass es Louis sein könnte, der mich anrief um zu sagen, dass alles okay sei. Auch Niall und Liam schienen diese Hoffnung zu teilen, denn die Beiden blickten mich erwartungsvoll an.

Doch als ich auf mein Display sah, sank mein Herz in meine Hose. Es war nur Simon. Eigentlich sollte ich enthusiastisch sein, denn Simon war offensichtlich positiv für meine Karriere! Doch ich konnte mir nicht helfen, und mein Gesichtsausdruck fiel sofort zurück in Enttäuschung. Als meine Freunde das sahen, seufzten sie leise auf und wandten sich uninteressiert ab. 

Ich nahm ab. "Hallo Simon!", grüßte ich und versuchte freudig zu klingen, auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Als die anderen Zwei den berüchtigten Namen meines Managers hörten, wurden sie plötzlich wieder neugierig und interessiert. Die Beiden scharrten sich um mich, in der Hoffnung etwas unseres Gespräches aufnehmen zu können. 

"Hallo Harry, ich hoffe du bist fit!", grüßte mich der Mann am anderen Ende, so als wüsste er genau, dass ich es nicht war. 

"Ja, geht so!", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß, jedoch nicht ohne meine Situation zu beschönigen. Ich musste ihm meine Trunkenheit ja nicht unter die Nase reiben.

"Hast du Zeit ins Studio zu kommen? Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen!", er stoppte dramatisch, was mir Zeit ließ, mir negative Szenarien auszudenken. Nervös wischte ich mir ein paar Haare aus der Stirn" Kleine Entwarnung, es ist positiv", fügte er nach einem Kurzen auflachen auf meine Stille beziehend hinzu. 

Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Gott sei Dank nichts Schlechtes! Dafür hatte ich nun mal so gar keine Nerven. "Ich werde da sein!", sagte ich daher tatsächlich schon etwas besser gelaunt. 

\---

Als ich ein wenig später im Studio ankam, musterte mich Simon mit einem abwertenden Blick, den ich gekonnt ignorierte. Er konnte nun wirklich nicht erwarten, dass ich mit den schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen meines Lebens gut aussah. Musiker hin oder her.

Ich hatte mir ein Shirt von Niall und eine Hose von Liam geliehen, denn meine Klamotten von letzter Nacht waren wirklich eine Zumutung. Außerdem trug ich eine Lederjacke, die ich irgendwo in der Wohnung meiner Freunde gefunden hatte, meinen goldenen Boots und meinen Hut. Ich hatte keine Zeit gehabt, um heimzugehen und mich umzuziehen. Simon musste wohl so mit mir klarkommen. 

Da stand ich nun, nachdem ich Simon freundlich gegrüßt hatte, und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ich hatte mir verschiedene Gründe für unser Gespräch im Vorraus überlegt gehabt, doch egal worauf ich gekommen war, es hatte keinen Sinn gegeben. 

"Nehm doch bitte Platz", bat Simon mich nun und ich tat wie mir geheißen. Mein Manager setzte sich mir gegenüber und räusperte sich, bevor er langsam begann. "Nun, ich und das ganze Team sind sehr zufrieden mit deiner Leistung bisher. Natürlich musst du weiterhin hart arbeiten und es wird kein leichter Weg, jedoch habe ich eine gute Nachricht für dich." 

Er stoppte und sah mir tief in die Augen, um die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu stärken. Ich nickte aufgeregt und merkte wie meine Hände vor Nervosität zu schwitzen begannen. Ich versuchte sie an meiner Hose abzuwischen, doch es gelang mir nicht wirklich. 

"Nun ja, wir wurden von einem Konzertmanager kontaktiert und er hätte dich gern als Vorband für einen seiner Stars. Das Ganze ist eine ziemlich große Sache!", er blickte mich ernst an, während mir schlicht die Kinnlade herunterklappte. 

In meinem Kopf brach ein Sturm von Gedanken aus. Das war schon immer ein Traum von mir gewesen und er war nun so Nahe! Ich würde auf einer Bühne stehen, meine Musik spielen und Leute würden mir zuhören! Schnell versuchte ich jedoch wieder meine Gedanken zu stillen, denn Simon erzählte weiter.

"Diese Person hätte jedoch gerne ein paar Studioversionen deiner Lieder. Das heißt also viel Arbeit für dich und ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können, dass du regelmäßig die nächsten Wochen im Studio erscheinst! Wir werden Teile ünerarbeiten müssen und die Aufnahmen perfektionieren. Halbe Sachen akzeptiere ich nicht!"

Ich nickte aufgeregt. Ich konnte mir nichts besseres vorstellen, als Musik zu machen. Natürlich spürte ich langsam den Druck der auf mir lastete, jedoch tat ich ihn ab. Vor mir lag mein größter Wunsch, da war viel Arbeit nur Nebensache. 

"Außerdem hat er gesagt du darfst dir eine Person aussuchen, die dich aufs Konzert begleitet und auch mit dir Backstage ist, um dich z.b. vor zu schlimmen Lampenfieber zu bewahren."

Sofort flogen meine Gedanken zu Louis. Ich musste ihn einfach mitnehmen. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, was ich tat. Ich wollte ihn neben mir haben, vor meinem großen Moment. Ich wollte seine beruhigende Art um mich. Ich wollte ihn als Teil meines Lebens. 

Ich dachte an Louis Hände, die über mich strichen, seine großartigen Augen, die in meine blickten und seine weichen Lippen auf meinen. Wie ich mich an ihn kuschelte, und seinen wunderbaren Geruch einatmete. Dass Simon immer noch weitererzählte, bekam ich nicht mehr wirklich mit.

Einzelne Wortfetzen wie "Partnerin", "Image" und "Promo" drangen zu mir durch, doch ich schenkte ihnen keinerlei Beachtung, denn ich war in einem Serotonin Hoch, dass nichts und niemand mehr stoppen konnte. 

"Ich sehe dich dann am Dienstag!", riss mich endlich aus meiner Träumerei und ich verabschiedete mich hastig. Dann hüpfte ich glücklich aus dem großen Gebäude und angelte nach meinem Handy, um Liam anzurufen und ihm und Niall, die großartige Neuigkeit zu erzählen.


End file.
